


Levi x Reader Kinktober 2020

by anlian_aishang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 324





	1. First Time

**Kinktober 2020 Day 1: First Time**

**WC: 1700 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!Reader**

The movie he invited you over to watch, the movie he had seen a thousand times, the movie was about to end. If he was going to make a move tonight, he had to do it fast. Time was running out and he knew it.

Levi brought an arm around your back. Strong hand on your shoulder tugged you into his side. Nestled against his body, the first thing you noticed was his scent: clean fabric, fresh deodorant, a hint of cologne. Next, you realized just how muscular he was: his chisel the perfect match to your curves. An enamored exhale and your snuggling closer was taken as the signal. He lowered his head slightly to examine your state. Neither of you were watching the film anymore, attention only on each other.

Inside, he was nervous. Outside, it barely showed. It took all his will to keep his hand steady as he brushed the hair out of your face. Eyes sparkling in the television glow further encouraged the next step. Fingers moved from your strands to your cheek in a careful caress, cautiously pulling you closer. Mere inches from his face, he kept you there for a moment before pulling you to a kiss - your first one. 

Instantly, chills coursed through both of you. With his arm around your body, you failed to feel his shivers. On the other hand, yours were nothing short of obvious to him, _She’s cute_. 

Slowly and carefully, Levi’s lips moved against yours. Nothing too fast. Nothing too heavy. It was your first kiss after all. He tasted so good. Fresh mint was enamoring, just another sign of his considerate efforts for you. You began to wonder just how spontaneous this was. Had he anticipated your first kiss tonight or did he prepare this much for every date? Either way, either idea delighted you. 

He was being so gentle, and while it was admirable, it was too gentle. You put a palm high up on his thigh and pushed your tongue past his lips. At your unexpected advances, you felt him twitch slightly before meeting your enthusiasm. A slight gasp into your mouth as he worked for you, tongue playing with yours, teeth grazing your lip. 

The kiss was hot, even hotter than he had imagined it would be. A tender hand on your cheek, he pulled away. A string of saliva connecting your mouths. “Should -” He paused, a couple deep pants. “Should we - ?”

His obvious care and concern for you at last made you realize: God, he’s perfect. There was no one better, no one you would rather have your first time with. Another tip of your neck, and you were once again at his lips. A clear _yes_. 

A light hand underneath your chin tilted you up and further into the kiss. Carefully, yet with yearning, he moved his tongue past your lips, tickling yours. When you moved your hand further and further up his leg, you felt his denim tightening around the area, sending shivers down both your spines. 

He snickered in the kiss, _Eager, are we?_

As if you could read his mind, you pressed your hand against his chest and your arm around his neck, elbow hooked at the back of his undercut. Maintaining the kiss throughout, you reclined yourself back, dragging your lover down with you as you went. The relationship had been budding slowly, he never predicted his shy girlfriend to be pulling him on top of her. He certainly did not mind it. In fact, he adored it. Exertion from the movement, excitement from the moment had both of you moaning into each other’s mouths. 

All this built-up anticipation was nearing its maximum. You broke from this kiss. “I…” You paused, realizing what you were about to admit to both him and yourself, “I want to.”

You stared into each other’s eyes, catching breaths for a while. Though it was mere seconds, his silence seemed to drag on and on. Heart racing, you asked anxiously, “Do you?”

A tinge of a smile. _Of course I do._ Unbeknownst to you, he was just as nervous as you were. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he figured he ought to tell you, “Y - Yeah. I’m -” _Fuck, this is humiliating._ “It’s my first time.”

You easily picked up on the fear in his eyes, to which you gave a reassuring hug and whispered, “Mine too.”

With this solidified, established trust, he finally allowed himself to give in. Everything seemed to come naturally from there. He lowered his body to yours, fronts matching entirely. Lips pressed together, hearts beat against the other, hips grinding in unison, toes touched in titillation. 

He brought his hand to the top of your head, guiding to the side so that he could get at your neck. Levi softly sucked his way down. It was the first time you realized just how sensitive the area was, “Oh, Levi…”

At the sensation he gave, at the sound of your voice, you both knew necking would become a staple in future encounters.

Levi cupped a hand around your breast, immediately delighted with your feel. Soft, tender, perfect. When he kneaded his fingers, you moaned. When he pinched your nipple, you gasped. 

Fingers fumbled with his belt, his snuck under the hem of your shirt. Undressing was hasty, clumsy, yet absolutely thrilling. So many first times tonight on this sofa, you were literally on the edge of your seat. 

His calloused fingers rubbed your core. Your silky palm clenched his erection. Both inexperienced, both better at pleasuring yourselves than each other, neither of you would trade this moment for the world. 

The Levi that the world knew was so different than the Levi in front of you now. Cold disciplinarian was now a delicate character. This side of him that only you got to see, that only you had ever seen, was an undeniable sign of just how special you were to him. 

Levi slowly dragged your panties to your ankles as you pushed his pants past his hips. Tight black boxer briefs drew a thirsty lip bite. _He should wear this outfit more often._

But his next reveal was even more welcome. A well-sprung, healthy-sized, dripping-wet erection made your eyes widen for just a moment before lowering half-shut in arousal. Despite your obvious lust, you sensed a hint of apprehension. He held his aching member between your legs, taking deep breaths through his dropped jaw, seemingly waiting for something.

“Levi?” Your voice was faint.

His tense, “Yeah?”

You gazed up to your lover, “I love you.”

He caressed your cheek and lowered his body, closing the space between you. His chest pressed to yours, his heartbeat was faster than ever. The right blend of shaky and steady, Levi whispered in your ear, “I love you, too.”

Hands on his back pulled him even closer, reaching that last distance. Simultaneous deep breaths before he sheathed himself into you. 

It was a new stretch, his member much bigger than his fingers from before. You grit your teeth, but some winces snuck out. “ _Hah - ! Nguhh…”_

He was only halfway in, but you already felt so amazing. However, he could not enjoy himself if you were in pain. At the first sound of your suffering, he halted immediately, “Hey, hey…” Levi gulped, “Are you okay?”

Trembling hands clutched his back, “Y - Yeah, you’re just…” A nervous laugh, “...so big.”

A hell of a compliment, he failed to pick up on it, completely overwhelmed with concern for you, “Should we stop?”

You shook your head against his pillow, “N- No… Levi…” You weakly opened your squinted eyes, “Levi, please…”

His expression was solemn, at which you further encouraged, “I trust you.”

“Just promise me… tell me if you need a break.” He could not bear the thought of hurting you.

You read between the lines, “I promise.”

Only under that promise, Levi gripped your shoulders, a passionate way to get that last leverage he needed. Gasps uncontainable, he tried to calm you, “I’m in, baby.”

You held him even tighter, supporting yourself as well as his stay. An unforgettable blend of pleasure and pain, one you would remember for the rest of your life. 

Toes dug into the cushions. Calves flexed as he rocked himself back and forth on the couch, in and out of you repeatedly. It was written so clearly: he gave his all for you.

_God…_ your warm velvet caress was immaculate. The sex nothing short of heavenly, intense new feeling was absolutely overwhelming. He could not get enough, but there was only so much more he could take. “I… _I think I…”_

You peeked an eye open. Your lover’s eyes were planted on you, but had a far-off glaze. His chest was heaving both heavily and rapidly. His pace became erratic in chase of your highs. This very moment, you wished it would last forever. 

_“Me…”_ You dug your nails into his back, a cascading tide nearing, one you could not go through alone, “Me _too...!”_

When he lifted his angle that last little bit, your clit was met with flawless friction. In all his haze, consideration never wavered. As depleted as he was, he spent all his efforts on getting you there first.

And succeeded.

Your first orgasm. There was no way to hide what you never knew. Your climax uncontainable, Levi relished each and every sign in yours as he rode his own. He loved those shocked gasps that came with each unexpected wave. He loved the ripples of your body in wake of sensation. He loved all proof that he had given you the pleasure he felt. 

He loved you.

Hand planted at your side, he kept himself propped up above you, taking in your angelic state. Even in the moonlight, your post-coital glow was so bright. Heart leapt in his chest, “Y - You just…” There are no words.

Absolutely exhausted, he folded his elbow to lay atop you and gave a sleepy mumble, “You’re so beautiful.”

_If this is what our first time was like…_

. _..I can’t wait for the next._


	2. Alpha/Omega

**Kinktober 2020 Day 2: Alpha/Omega**

_**“hi!! if you are comfortable with it, for a prompt in Kinktober could you write a nsfw alpha levi/ omega reader going into heat please? like maybe they’re childhood friends but they now live together as adults and he’s never viewed reader in that way until her first heat?”** _

While writing this, I listened to: [Animal by Neon Trees](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgM7Hlg75Mlo&t=YmM3NDNlZWY2NGU5ZWM3ZmFjYjM0NzhjOTM3N2I5ZmIwOWZiZjVkNSxhN2IxYjY0NzhjMDlhNTEyMTM1YjIzMTY3ZGVhOGYwNzFmMWM3YmQw&ts=1601588652) and [its cover by First to Eleven.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyKQwn4sHRrE%26ab_channel%3DFirstToEleven&t=ZTc0N2E3N2E1OGUxNWY2NThlNjQ4OWRmNWY3OTEyYWE5ODcwZjcwNixhYTdiMGQwNGZiZTQ2YTA0ZTU0ZWQyYWQ3N2VkZDJmODIzYTllNjEx&ts=1601588652)

**WC: 1500 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, alpha/omegaverse**

_Fucking shit._

Shaking, sweaty hands rummaged through your entire apartment. You had searched your bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, every room you had ever been in. Hell, by now you had resorted to searching rooms you had never been in, searching _his_ bedroom. In the midst of this sudden heat, your suppressors were nowhere to be found. Running out of medication was stressful enough, but you were also running out of time. Levi - your childhood friend, your roommate - would be home any minute. With you an omega, with him an alpha, without your suppressors, you were without any clue of how this scene would play out.

It was a dangerous decision, searching his room. For one, he was a private person. As a roommate, he respected your space and expected your reciprocation. Losing his shit if he found you snooping, you would not put it past him. But that was not the only risk. Your arousal was arising already, even before you threw yourself into the alpha’s room. The aroma of his shirts, cologne, bedding, of him, was doing even more to you, evidenced by your fumbling, panting, dampening.

_I have to get out of here before -_

A rumbling beneath your feet was distinct from the one within yourself. All too familiar: the front door opening.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

You snapped your gaze from his dresser to his door. Legs urged to run out of there, but were jello. Mind knew to flee, but was clouded. Heart yearned for safety, but was infatuated. All of you wanted to get out, but all of you wanted him to come in. 

Footsteps climbed the stairs, growing louder, closer. 

You threw yourself underneath his bed in hiding. _Thank God he has a bedskirt._ There was no clutter or dust in sight. _Thank God he’s a clean freak._

But your gratitude was short-lived. Even though you knew he was coming, the sound of the doorknob turning made you gasp in fear. If not for the hand at your lips, you were sure he would have heard you. 

His entering into the room, his briefcase hitting the floor, his flopping on the bed, nothing was enough to scare you out of it. A deviant hand reached past your waistband. Fingers dove inside. Thumb circled your clit. You knew it was wrong, but it felt right right right.

On the mattress above you, Levi loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar, silently smirking to himself. Naive enough to think he would not notice your amorous, aromatic, animalistic attraction, while it made him snicker, it also told him two things. For one, this heat of yours must be really something. To make you think you could get away with this, it must have completely overpowered your mind as well as your body. Secondly, what made him smile, he realized that you were about to become more than just roommates, more than just friends, something more.

Your scent was overwhelming to him, especially once the smell of your sex started to sneak out from under his bed. Right idea or not, he could not ignore you anymore. Your eyes snapped to the inch of light between his cloth and the floor, seeing a shiny black shoe, fingers curling underneath, and then a lot more.

_“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.”_ Levi shook his head, bangs swaying slightly, “Look at this filthy, shameless omega fingering herself under _my bed._ ” 

His voice was scolding, mocking, humiliating, but still, you could not stop yourself. Even as his eyes bore into yours, you maintained your motions as your heart was seized with embarrassment. 

You choked on sobs, “I’m - I’m sorry, Levi…”

It hit him like a load of bricks, just how truly pathetic, helpless, irresistible you were. He stopped his teasing. There was nothing more he wanted than to satisfy your every desire and to be the one to do so, in fact, he needed to. 

Levi reached his hand out, “ _Tch…_ don’t be.” It was obvious you could not control it and he told you so, “It’s not like it’s your choice. It’s not your fault.”

Somehow, his sympathy was the last bit of humiliation you could take. Tears streamed down your face as you sat there, succumbing to your instincts.

Animalistic arousal was nearing its maximum, but he was still coherent enough to understand: whatever societal roles you had, there was nothing that would diminish the years-long relationship you two had formed. You were silly, kinky, downright dirty for masturbating in his room, but you were also special to him. He was not just going to fuck any omega, he was going to fuck _you_. 

When you hesitated to take his hold, he gripped your wrist and pulled you out. His strong, hurried pull giving you a slight rugburn.

When you expected a scolding, maybe even a slap, he instead gave a feverish kiss, followed by sharp yet soothing bites on your neck. While he sucked you, you muttered, “Levi? You’re - You’re not mad at me?”

His eyes answered. When you beckoned for more reassurance, he used words and actions, “Lie back. Relax.” Levi pushed your back to his bed, “I’ll take care of you from here.”

Indeed, with his own alpha senses now kicking in, everything was under his control, including you. Somehow, he no longer had to think. Sex was so inherent to him, it came so naturally to him, whether it was because of his roles or because he was with you, he did know nor did he care.

Levi pushed all five fingers of his right hand past your forehead and into your hair, keeping your head pinned against the headboard. His left hand made haste, jamming three long fingers into you as deep and as fast as he could.

The sweet smell of your sex made his eyes sharklike, pupils widening to the brims, “Feel better?”

Your embarrassment melted away. The fact that he had not thrown you out of his room, berated you, hurt you, it made you feel better than suppressors ever had, “Yes… Yes, Levi.”

Pretty soon though, he knew it was not enough. Levi held your nape in place as he whispered into your ear, “You need more though, don’t you?”

You nodded. He snickered, “filthy little thing, you.” Only this time, it made you feel entirely different than before.

Levi brought an arm around your midsection, flipping you over as easily he could a pancake. With you now on all fours, he gave a quick spank, pressed his front to your back, and snarled in your ear, “This is gonna feel good.”

_Is he talking to me or to himself?_ The answer was both, but you did not arrive at it in time before he sheathed his entire sprung length into you. His fucking was relentless, uncontrollable, hard, fast, deep. No matter how far back he reached, you felt you needed more. Completely exhausted, completely aroused, you thrust your hips back, matching his rhythm. Just as you never expected your alpha to be so nice, fuck you so nice, he never expected his omega to be so tenacious, whether under or on his bed. 

Something had overcome you at the same precise time that you were finally expressing your true feelings towards the other. Both sexual instinct and sexual tension were being relieved in this one session. It was overstimulating, drawn-out, long-awaited, and more.

Throughout the sex, there were no words, brains completely washed over by nature allowed only your high-pitched gasps and his low grunts. Your tight, warm pussy gushed with your arousal which mixed with his precum, creating the perfect coating for his solid length. He had known that you would leak, but never knew how much, nor how amazing it would feel. Besides finding you pleasuring yourself underneath his bed, this was by far the nicest surprise of the day.

Levi grit his teeth and growled, “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

A few more powerful thrusts, some that seemed too powerful for anyone - even him - drew a series of pants from both of you. His hips locked into place and your walls hugged him there, keeping him fully inside as he filled you likewise. His tip was as far back as possible, shooting his shot deep within you, where you were hoping he would stay a while.

You lazily traced an alpha on his chest, an omega on your own. Your lazy body doodling, you thought he would not notice. To your surprise, he must have picked up on it, his eyes softening as he looked at you, muttering:

“Together forever, from the beginning till the end.”


	3. Threesome: Erwin x Levi x Reader

**Kinktober 2020 Day 3: Threesome 1/3 Erwin x Levi x Reader**

**_“I see it like they come back from expedition and relieving stress in bed together. And if it's ok with you I would love to see some nsfw interaction between Erwin and Levi too because normally when I read posts with this setting they end up focusing in the reader, so it would be nice to see some action with one another too?”_ **

_While writing this, I listened to:_ [ _WAP_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWc5IbN4xw70%26ab_channel%3DCardiB&t=Yjk4N2ZmODhlODA1OWIyZmUxMDM3MDBlN2Q4M2VmYzMyOThjMzAzNyw0ZTVjOGJmMDE1MTJmZTg5MDNmZGRiMmYxZjk3MzA5OTI1ODNlMWNi&ts=1601707893) _and_ [ _She Bop_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiMI9sUnIO4g%26ab_channel%3DCyndiLauper-Topic&t=ODgwOWNjMDY2YTAwZjUwMDVkMjM2YTVhNmI2M2MwNzZiZjkxNDAzMSxmNWZmNTJlYWZhODcwMTdkNzE2YjliZTk0NzY1NjZkMDEwMDA4ZDhh&ts=1601707893)

**WC: 2300 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, MMF threesome, consensual and playful jealousy.**

Fic below.

It was not the most intuitive thing, but it made sense for the two of you. Adrenaline needed to be expended. Time needed to be made the most of. After expeditions - a day’s long surge of flight-or-fight, a brutal reminder of how fickle fate could be, you and Levi would chase a new and better thrill together. It was scheduled but surprising. It was a reward but a ritual.

Erwin and Levi had a routine, too. Theirs of a more formal, pen-to-paper nature: sitting down, going over the expedition. How many titan kills? How many casualties? What went well? What went poorly? The latter always took the most time.

Returning back today, you wasted your usual time outside his office, waiting for the meeting to be over so that you could begin yours. An hour passed, then two. You thought it over, today had been another disaster, but not one that should take three hours to discuss. You made for Levi’s office, just to see...

Levi opened the door quickly, seemingly a tad surprised to find you. You thought nothing of it. Your appointment had been delayed so long, you could not hold yourselves apart a second more. Before you knew it, he was jabbing down himself down your throat and your swallows kept him there.

The surging hormones, the rushing chemicals, they overtook you both. It was pure bliss, and thus, ignorance as well.

To your horror, you heard the unmistakable sound of the doorknob turning. You froze in the motion - his entire length in your mouth - but Levi did not. He kept up the pace in his thrusts, seeming to know just who was coming in and why.

“Levi.” That voice was unmistakable. Levi was your captain but Erwin was your commander. View still obstructed, behind the door, he asked, “Ready for debrief?” His swift entrance proved the question was no courtesy, merely habit.

With panic, you snapped your attention up to your lover. Levi was always in control. For such a disaster, you submit to him again: trusting his decision making, trusting he would handle the situation.

When Erwin rounded the door and saw your sex, you were eerily alarmed that his expression had not changed. After a long day, seeing so many things one should never have to see, this was - in comparison - not half-bad. In fact, not bad at all. A slight jump and shiver his only signs of startle.

Boldly, Levi maintained the steady rock of his hips into your mouth while likewise maintaining a solid eye contact with Erwin. “You’re gonna walk away, huh? Pretend like you never saw anything?”

Mouth full, you merely knit your brows. Where the hell had those smooth skills had gone?

But Erwin surprised you, too. Instead of darting out of the room, he grabbed hold on the top of the door and stared, “Problem with that?”

“Jerk yourself off. Hell if I care.” Levi flashed his eyes to you, pet your head, and brought his gaze back to Erwin. “Just saying: she’s really something. You should give her a try.”

You yelped around his cock in your mouth. It was no protest. In fact, this all came as a more than pleasant surprise. The times you fantasized about this threesome were uncountable, however, you thought of it as just that: a fantasy, one that your boyfriend would certainly veto, deny, scoff at. Now, though, Levi seemed the eager one. Your eyes widened, desire uncontainable, heat pooling, you mused against his member. _What the fuck is even happening?_

“I know -” Sensation from your soundwaves interrupted him with a moan he attempted to swallow down. His hand on your head forced your bobbing to slow, a desperate attempt to construct the sentence, “ _We_ know you want to.”

The thought crossed your mind: your mouth was still preoccupied, but maybe this was a good excuse for your silence. You decided against popping him out, communicating only with stares.

Erwin’s expression stayed solemn. His still seemed endless. On edge, you noticed immediately when he changed his stance. The commander made for the desk, straightened the reports and set them on the flattop. It looked so orderly, along with his steady undressing, along with his slow stride towards the bed.

As Erwin showed more and more, neither you nor Levi could deny his appeal. An even skin tone, the build of a Greek god, he was nothing less than a work of art. At the sight of him, you could not help but reach a hand to his abs, one hand to your pleasure. Likewise, when it came to your naked body, Erwin could not, would not, keep his hands to himself, especially given the overt approval of your partner.

Watching Erwin engage with you, undeniable lust clear in both his boss and his lover, Levi drew himself out from your mouth - taking his matters into his own hands. He reclined against his headboard and stroked himself up and down. Past the usual flat in his expression, you and Erwin both knew: he was relishing this encounter.

Forearm flexed as he continued to pump himself, Levi looked you both up and down, “Enjoy.”

// // //

A man of such stature stayed true to his size. His length felt so good, unbelievably good. You never knew a man could be so big. It went without saying, you had never felt a man so big. Mounted on top of him, his erection sprung perpendicular and straight up into you. Your walls stretched. You thought it a miracle that you could fit him, made possible only by your dripping arousal from prior foreplay with Levi. Your excitement encased him, allowing him to slide all the way in. Your eyes rolled towards the back of your head, _Is this a dream?_

It was as if he could read your mind. Erwin thrust his hips up off the bed, slamming his entire length into you, reaching your deepest depths with his enlarged tip. An unintentional glamour shot: you threw your head back, hair flopping across your face and over your back. With a clear airway throughout your whole upper body, out came a guttural utterance you never knew you were capable of - one you had never made before - one Levi had never coaxed out of you.

Your torso began to pulse, legs began to jolt, breaths turned to pants, all telltale signs that Levi knew all too well. For the first time, though, your sequence had an abrupt change. Instead of his name, you cried, “Erwin! Oh, _Erwin…!_ ”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. Watching Erwin’s huge cock penetrate your sweet cute pussy, his one and only, was riling in every way. Suddenly, pupils dilated with delight and shrunk with jealousy. Rapidly, he propelled his back off the headboard and hurried towards your bodies.

Reddened hands scooped under your shoulders, knuckles made sandwiches with your hardened nipples. You felt him start to lift, “N-No, Levi… please!” You begged, your riding grew frantic, racing towards a great release. “ _Please!_ Let him - _Let me…!_ ”

“Don’t worry, _you little slut…_ ” His tone was so loving, a stark contrast to such naughty words. Levi bit down on your neck - hard, marking you with his teeth. He pulled you up and off Erwin, up and off his impossible member, and tossed you back-first at the foot of the bed. “I have an even better idea.”

A shameless position: completely naked, you and Erwin lay on the bed, feet at the other’s head. You looked between your thighs: Levi sitting atop Erwin’s lap, his sprung erection leaking all over Erwin’s. You blinked twice and shook your head. The expedition, the night, had been filled with so many surprises, but this was without a doubt the most shocking sight of your life.

Levi reached a gentle hand beneath your chin and traced your jawline. “See how it feels...”

Slight malice in his voice was largely unsettling. You shivered in his hands, a crazy cross of anticipation and anxiety you had never felt before.

An insane snarl snapped across his face. “See how it feels…” Voice trailed. “... to watch your lover get fucked senseless by another man.”

Your jaw dropped as you watched Levi lower himself onto Erwin. With Erwin still coated in your arousal, he was able to enter, but not without heavy struggle on the receiving end.

Levi grit his teeth, trying his damndest to fit him in, all so that he could mirror that pleasure you had displayed. However, watching his cheeks flush, sweat form, muscles writhe, he had inadvertently given you that same feeling. That cocky attitude he had shown was melting away as Erwin melted into him.

A few more exhausted wiggles of his hips, Levi fit him in as best he could, which was only half of Erwin’s entire length. Despite only half, he reached his prostate easily.

A tinge of envy - that you could not provide him with such internal stimulation - stimulation that seemed heavenly - stimulation that he seemed to adore. That tinge was buried under the enchantment with the scene in front of you. Your dominant lover now being fucked by his superior, a much larger man, the size difference was just one of many enthralling aspects. Maybe Levi was trying to make you jealous, he was both succeeding and failing. 

Hands sturdied themselves on Erwin’s thighs and knees. With this leverage, he carefully and deliberately began to ride him. Levi bent forward, bringing thirsty lips straight to yours of the lower half. Immediately, he tasted your difference, the blonde man’s precum still all over your sex. _Tch… that’s mine._

Thus peaked his longing desire - his need - to hear you scream his name. Levi swiped his tongue all over each crevice of your cunt. With each taste of unfamiliar salt, it was only another push - another urge - that he had to get you there - that he had to be the one to do it.

Levi always gave his all for you, but this was something different. An entirely new force drove his efforts, exponentially compounding your pleasure. The merciless he displayed in circling your clit with a pointed tongue was a cruelty you craved. Changes from slow licks to fast thrusts were impossible to keep up with, impossible not to get lost in. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

You arched your back up off the bed. A tidal wave of pleasure was returning. After being denied before, it was not being held back again. Breath caught in your throat and you choked on his name, _“L-Le…!”_

_Almost there._ Levi leaned into you even further, adding his rigid fingers to the mix. Hearing you scream his name, at this point, it was more than a need. He would do whatever it took. As Levi moved forward, however, the angle allowed even less of Erwin’s length. He was not going to take such a drop in sensation lying down. Erwin snapped up into a kneeling position, forcing Levi’s head right on top of you, the rest of his body into the mattress in a humiliating, submissive position.

Instinctively, ass straight up in the air, Erwin’s hand plummeted onto Levi’s cheeks in a punishing spank. Erwin’s lip twitched as eyes stung with dominance, a commander through and through.

At the unexpected hit, Levi grunted into your pussy, “ _Gah!_ Erwin...! _Fucking shit..._ ”

After encountering both of you for so long, being teased and denied repeatedly, Erwin was more than overstimulated. He dug his hands into Levi’s sides and fucked with all he had, entire cock slammed all the way in, likewise overstimulating Levi’s spot. Levi turned his head to the side, catching his breath against your thigh, “Oh, fuck! _Fuck…!_ ” He cried, “ _Fuck me,_ Erwin!”

At last, without having to play it up, Levi achieved his goal. At last, you understood that feeling. Watching your lover get done by another, providing him pleasure in a way you never quite could, your heart raced in more ways than one. Sure, the scene was arousing, but it was also aggravating beyond belief.

You fisted your hand in Levi’s hair, pushing his face back down into your pussy, “ _Please, Levi!!_ Please…” Tired, steel grey eyes met your half-shut lids. “Please me like only _you_ can!”

Between gasps, grunts, growls, Levi gave all he had into pleasing you. His tongue was dripping with exhaustion, with your fluids, giving perfect friction where and when it mattered most. When you came in his mouth, you lost count of the waves, of the times you called his name. Based on the relief in his face upon your release, you were assured: it was enough.

Erwin looked down, watching his entire length sheathe in and out of humanity’s strongest, all while he pleased his dirty cadet. The power he had over both of you, the control he held over everyone’s pleasure, the way he towered and commanded you both, that alone was thrilling enough. When he watched you cum in Levi’s mouth, felt Levi’s tightness throb around his cock, he at last lost control of himself: grunting loud enough to wake the entire barracks.

Finally, the combination of your release in front, Erwin’s release in back, the sex scene and threesome had drained everything Levi had: his tolerance, his composure, everything. After whimpers and screams, warm strands of cum, a seemingly endless climax. Levi collapsed on top of you. You stroked his hair, Erwin rubbed his back. For a moment, you met the gaze of your commander: realizing that even humanity’s strongest could be taken down.

Levi under one arm, you under the other. A symphony of post-coital pants, the shining sweat across your men, the warmth of Erwin’s bicep under your nape, the hot in Levi’s hand holding yours. Such flawless sex, maybe it was too good to be true, too good to be unplanned.


	4. Somnophilia

**Kinktober Day 4: Somnophilia**

**_“may i request a consensual somnophilia for your kinktober if you are up to it?”_ **

_While writing this, I listened to:_ [ _Love Love Love by Epik High_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DD4R9nt1k4j4%26ab_channel%3DPlatypizz2&t=MjRlZDQwOWMxZTA0MDhiNTM0MTVmY2Q2ZTIxMDI5MGYyMGExNDU4OCwyMTJmZDI5ODUyZDU2YzQ0YWEyMTU0NmZlNWEwYzI3NjgzYjQ0MDBj&ts=1601786735) _._

**WC: 1300 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, somnophilia**

“First thing in the morning.”

It was what you had both settled on. A week that never seemed to end had done the impossible: completely drained Levi Ackerman.

Last night, he was apologetic, “Babe, I’m just beat.” There was nothing he wanted more than to fuck you - the bulge in his pants reassured - but he would never give you a half-assed effort, no matter the setting. In the morning, he would be back up to par and would give you the sex you deserved.

Though you really wanted him then, you knew it would be well worth the wait. You offered a weak smile, trying to hide any sign of let down. “I’ll be ready when you are.”

That thin disguise, those carefully chosen words, he saw right past your fabricated patience. Levi rubbed a hand along your shin. As soon as he could, he would do you and do you right.

He had gone to bed with determination and woke up with drive.

It was not just the morning wood - though that was notable - it was that he woke up to the presence of an angel. Those cute and sleepy moans of yours were sexy this morning. Sun shining through the curtains encased your body in an immaculate glow. The starch white sheets conformed around your stretch, complimenting and comforting each of your curves. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, blinking twice, it was hard to believe he was lying beside such a goddess.

Levi rolled to his side, bringing an arm around your chest and a hand to your cheek. A slick of your not-yet-dried drool streaked down his finger. A tired chuckle. _“Tch…”_ He sucked his finger clean with a smirk, “filthy little brat.”

His hand was warm in brushing your hair behind your ear and caressing your cheek. Strands encased your face and contrasted the pillow. Parted lips released the slightest sleepy sounds. Steady breathing made your body rise and fall, reassuring him that this was no dream. _Goddamn, she’s perfect._

Levi rolled over once again, this time placing a hand beside each of your ears. Forearms flexed, shoulders outlined in mounting himself above you. The creaking of the mattress did not wake you up, neither the pressing of his hips to yours - not even with its pronounced length. He knit his brows and ground a bit - your front, your lips, your clit - no matter where he went or how hard he went, none of it seemed to affect your rest.

Unbeknownst to him, though, he was playing right into your sex dream. You indulged yourself in rest, letting your figmented lover please you while your real one rested. The pleasure you felt was unbelievable, you thought you should make the most of it before he woke up.

Unbeknownst to you, though, this was no dream. The sensation you thought too good to be true was actually all too real, all at the hands of your one so divine.

Levi sauntered down your body. Shoulders met the back of your thighs. Hands crept their way up under the skirt of your nightgown. Up and up and up, but never finding any panties. The more he searched, perplexion spread across his face. Upon realization, that confusion turned to satisfaction. You had gone to bed in the slip and only the slip. He clenched his teeth and bit back a moan, your silk and sensuality sending surges through every inch of him.

A tender hand thumbed the hem of your dress and lifted it up your torso, giving him access to all he needed. It was all testy, undressing you like this. Levi hiked the skirt up to your clavicle, but with your abdomen sunlit and nipples perking from this new exposure, that was more than enough for him. Despite the nerves, he could not help but flick your bud. Despite the noise, he could not help but snicker at the shaky breath that followed.

Levi hooked his elbows around your thighs, keeping him anchored and close to your body. A couple preparing pants tickled your middle - making you squirm and moan in anticipation. When he saw your skin sparkling, he knew to get going. Cracked lips turned soft as he placed kisses from your waist, down your belly, past your hips, at last at your core. He reached a hand from your thigh to your folds. Two rigid fingers left the fierce grip on your pelvis, just for a moment, giving his tongue the space to dive in. He paid special attention to the muscle: just gentle enough to keep you asleep, just enough pressure to make you cum.

Even with his delicate touch, your taste was distinctly delicious. Your arousal was sweet, slick, savory. He could not get enough and it showed. Hunger caused an inadvertent pick up in his pace. Levi tilted his neck back, giving him more access to all of you: wider, longer, deeper. He ate at you like you were the last thing on Earth - the one, the only - all for him. Wet muscle licked you along both sides, up and down, all depths, starting and ending each ravenous routine at your clit.

Contact drew blood to your lower region, causing a seduced swelling in his mouth that he immediately recognized. Increased size only made it easier for him to get you. Each lick, suck, nibble was instantly revered with gasps, moans, sighs. Your voice was adorable, reaffirmation erotic, and he needed more.

Levi brought his right hand to your front and curled his fingers along your crest, tugging the thicker folds back and revealing the inner layer of nerve-ridden skin. With this new angle, he used his left hand to trace your outlines, circle your clit, and dig into your drenched velvet. With both hands, his fingers, deliberate tongue all working only to please you, it was overstimulating to say the least.

At last, some words, _“Hah- Levi…”_ Sleeptalk startled him, so much so that he almost stopped in his tracks - almost. That instinct that arises from tiptoeing at midnight was overridden by others: the instinct to get you to climax, the instinct to taste more of you, the instinct to do what came naturally to him.

Your forearms snapped back beside your head and hard against the pillow. A flush in your scrunching face, toes curling and spreading, the impending orgasm truly overtook you from head to toe. Teeth grazed your lip as you muttered, _“Mmm, C’Captain… Captain Levi…”_

It had been a minute since you called him that pet name, and fuck did it do something to him. His erection leaked, preparing, begging for touch. His hips began to rock in an uncontrollable rhythm, searching for any stimulation even if just from satin sheets. From the depths of his lungs, enamored groans worked through his throat and expelled upon your lips. Turning him on, you could do it in your sleep.

With his lips circled around your clit, soundwaves of pleasure hit right on your spot. Back arched against the mattress - your telltale sign - and he prepared for his hard-earned reward: your cumming in his mouth. With how you climaxed, though, he gasped: straightaway realizing there was no way to prepare for such a release.

A pleasurable ache after such a shattering orgasm left you yearning for another. You reached down between your legs, finding the feel of his hair all too real. Eyes fluttered open from your supposed sleep to find Levi at your lap, looking up to you between your thighs. Remnants of your pleasure stained his lips white.

After a slow lick of his lips, mouth tinged into a cocky yet loving satisfied smirk. Voice raspy with morning grog, playful tone broke through, _“Sleep well?”_


	5. Squirting

**Kinktober Day 5: Squirting**

**_“Hello? Did someone already request squirting for kinktober? 😏 if not, how about adding it?”_ **

_While writing this, I listened to:[Barcelona by Plasticines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMy7DRLlDaE&feature=youtu.be) (one of my all-time favorite songs!)_

**WC: 1000 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, squirting**

It was something you had both been curious about. Tonight, it was going to happen, and he let you know.

You were sat on top of him, butterfly style, making out heavily. A muscular forearm around your back tugged you close against him. A strong hand in your hair kept you at his lips. Weak elbows perched atop his shoulders. Shaky hands clasped together at the back of his undercut. Tongues passionate in their dance.

Even between layers of clothes, you could already feel his member hardening underneath you. Already, you could tell: it was going to be a hell of a night.

Even more so when Levi pulled from the kiss. Breathlessly, he exhaled into your ear, “I’m gonna make you squirt, baby.”

A flash of nervousness in your eyes. Not only had you never done it before, you never expected you would. Dating a clean freak, you thought that your fluids all over the bed was the last thing he would want. However, the confidence in his expression both captivated and soothed you from doubts. Without a word, you both understood: _you’re gonna do it, and it’s gonna be great._

It was something you had always wanted, having tried and failed yourself. In all your infatuation for him, you thought, _Maybe he can make me. No, more confidence than that. He will make me._

Before you knew it, he had you begging for the opportunity, “Please.” You sighed against his neck, “Please make me cum, Levi.”

With that, he leaned forward and pushed your back to the bed. Your fingers intertwined behind his neck dragged him down with you. Levi kept his hands beside your neck, thumbs on your cheeks as he kissed and kissed you, only taking breaks for gasps of anticipation. You were both desperate now: he wanted you to feel good, you wanted him to make you.

To make you gush, he knew it would require lots and lots of buildup. Lucky for you, he loved making it last. Maintaining the kiss, Levi snuck his hand under your waistband. Quite familiar with the area, two fingers were quick in locating your clit and perfect in playing with it.

You instinctively clutched any part of him you could find. Even though he had played you countless times before, the sensation he could give never failed to surprise. Legs squirmed in titillation as you sighed, “Oh, Levi…”

He felt your womanhood against his fingers: swelling, sticking, slickening, and making his dick do the same. Your arousal was apparent with all five senses. Still, he needed to hear it, “How does it feel, baby?”

Cheeks reddened in embarrassment, Isn’t it obvious? He savored your cries, “It feels -” He circled faster, “ _Ahh!_ It - It _feels…!_ ”

Levi chuckled to himself. He thought this would take a lot longer, but when you started pulsing against his digits, he knew it was time. How fast he could turn you on only boosted his confidence, the confidence he would need for this next part. Levi pulled his hand from your clit to your entrance. With how wet you were, calloused fingers easily slid past your walls which were already throbbing in anticipation.

_Two inches in. One inch up._ Exactly where he found it. That rough and tender patch that few would ever find: the G-spot.

Upon the first curl of his fingers, he knew that he had underestimated just how magical it was. When his fingertips met your spot, your back arched against the bed instantly, _“Oh, fuck!”_

A quick twitch of his lip. It was not like you to drop that word, certainly not this quickly. Your complete vulnerability made him snarl as he jammed his fingers up and up, “You like that, don’t you?”

It was hard to think coherently, but you knew that if you did not answer, he would tease or delay you. How good this felt, you could not afford to risk it. Instantly, you shouted, “Yes, Levi! I love it! Please -” You gasped, “ _Please,_ keep going!”

_Holy fuck._ You had never been so open in your pleasure. In fact, this shameless and slutty version of you had thrown him off. Usually one to draw things out, he found himself working for your release as soon as possible. You both understood: you needed it and you needed it now. 

Now, that telltale rising wave was cascading deep within. This time, with an undeniable added pressure. Eyes once squinted shut summoned a slight peek, giving a view you would cherish forever. All his muscles flexed in rhythm with his pumping in and out of you. A pink blush across his face was turning a deep red. Lip bit in both exertion and excitement: exertion as he worked for you, excitement as he watched his efforts pay off. You were not a selfish partner, so it was a relief to see him grinding himself against the mattress, simultaneously pleasuring himself as he did you. In fact, it was more than a relief, it was the last thing you needed to _get you there._

As the tide washed over your entire being, your body convulsed against the mattress. This high was immensely powerful, unlike one you had ever felt before. In an instant, you realized: you had no idea how your body would react to such intensity. It was too late. It felt too good. There was no holding back whether you wanted to or not, _“F - Fuck!! Levi!!”_

An unbelievable amount of clear, wet, cum. For a split second, you wondered if you had just peed on him. As soon as you came down from your high, you shot your eyes up to your partner. When you watched him snicker in satisfaction before licking his fingers clean, your fears were promptly pushed back.

Trembling off the cusp of your climax, you looked up to your lover. Despite the fever in his appearance, his voice was cool and calm, “Looks like you had fun, huh?”

Levi lined up his cock with your soaking wet folds, twitching his lips to a smirk, “Now, my turn.”


	6. Nurse Roleplay

**Kinktober Day 6: Nurse Roleplay**

**WC: 1300 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, sub Levi**

“So, Levi, what brings you in today?”

That time you cleaned his bandages, it sparked something within him. The inherent intimacy and tenderness in tending to wounds made his mind wander. A fantasy he “just wanted to try out”, he never expected you to take it so far.

White stockings held up by red suspenders. Panties barely visible through the garment’s few buttons. Ass peeking out underneath the short skirt. Hell, you even had a clipboard in hand, pen hooked on your collar. Red cross nurse cap to top it all off.

Dressed in a patient gown and sitting on that makeshift table, you already had him flustered. He sifted, hands between his knees, legs crossed at the ankles. It was a shell of his girlfriend, completely taken over by this figured nurse. _Just the idea..._

When you tapped your foot, he snapped back to the scenario. _Don’t forget: stick to the plan._ He swallowed, “I’ve just been -” He hesitated, gulped, then rushed through the sentence. “- so turned on lately...”

You kept a calm expression as he reached a hand to your breast, “I just can’t help myself...” Steel grey eyes pleaded for your aid.

You set your tools aside, promptly pumping out hand gel, “Oh yeah? Tell me more about that…” Hands rubbed together as you sauntered towards him. The smell of alcohol deepened his immersion. _She’s really thought this all out._

He swallowed and sifted, “In the presence of women like you, my sex drive…”

Two hands on his bed, arms pushed your cleavage together. You leaned towards him and pressed, “Your sex drive what?”

A desperate sigh, “It’s uncontainable, nurse.”

“Ah, right, right.” You crossed your arms and nodded, “Are your symptoms merely mental or is there a physical aspect?”

His anticipation was soaring but so was his desire for more of this roleplay. He slowly dragged his palm down his body, attempting to entice you back, “Physical, too.”

Gaze descended down his figure until landing at his groin, “Could you evaluate?”

Curious eyes never let off his crotch. Absolutely riling. He twitched, “It’s- It’s my...” Levi’s hand met his hip and trailed lower and lower until palming at the length underneath.

“Mmm… here?” An abrupt grab.

A shocked inhale at your reach. Biting down on his hand, eyes squinted shut, the scene had him sent at only the first touch. His eyes closed, you allowed yourself a smirk, “Oh you poor thing…”

Restless squirming, weakened whimpering, deepening flush, his reaction prompted you, “Does it hurt?”

Holding back gasps, he could only shake his head, at which you started massaging his member, “What about when I do this?”

“ _Nguhh… N-No._ It doesn’t hurt - ” A sharp inhale. “- at all.” In his breathlessness, he barely managed the words.

Two pulls and a slap as you kneaded his tip with your thumb. He was already so hard and wet, and while you could clearly tell, you just needed to hear him say it. Innocent voice fabricated, “Can you tell me how it feels?”

Your relentless play had him stammering through his response, “ _It feels…!_ It feels… _good!_ ”

When you suddenly pulled away, he instantly came to, wordlessly begging for more.

“Nurse…” Interrupted by panting, “How do we proceed?”

“Antsy, are we?” A slight scolding in your tone. A patient is so dependent on their medical professional, a perfect reminder of his submission. “Hold on. I need to check something.”

Tantalizing fingers crept from his knee to his thigh to his testicles. Once delicate digits were now gripping tightly, “Turn your head and cough for me.”

He did not need the instruction. That fierce and sudden grip made his throat catch. This helpless choking, you did not get to hear it often enough from such a typically dominant man. Panties instantly started to soak, “You sound just fine.”

You clicked your tongue, “Well, for something like this, we’ll need a sample.”

“A sample?” Levi played the part of nervous patient so well, perhaps he was not acting at all.

Two fingers dove into your tiny breast pocket, plainly pulling out a pair of latex gloves. Eyes widened as you yanked them past your wrists, a vicious snap upon release. Tone medical, “An ejaculate.”

“Y-You mean…?”

One arm around his chest, the other around his back, you held his head in your hand and gently reclined him backwards, “Just relax. I’ll take good care of you. _I promise._ ”

That line he always imagined, you nailed it effortlessly. Enamored exhales grew deeper and louder. This was the most turned on you had ever heard him. Your chronically cool and collected boyfriend was now a hot mess. He had no doubt underestimated how much you would go at this. To think that he had gotten himself in this situation, that this was all his own doing, it pushed you to work even harder.

Tits hovering over his face, half-shut eyes glanced down to his, “Can I take a peek under here?”

He nodded rapidly, “Mhm.”

Seductive fingers slowly rode his gown up his thighs. When the teal garment passed his hips, however, calm eyes widened in shock. His voice was more aroused than ever before, but so was his erection - sprung straight up and perpendicular to his lying body. Tip was drenched in clear and shiny precum. Without even a touch, the new breeze between his legs had his cock twitching in sensation.

You bit your lip and peeked your gaze up to him, “I have to say,” Tight latex gloves squeezed his member, drawing a shameful gasp from your patient. “This has to be the biggest, most severe case I have ever seen.”

Lips parted, he breathed, “R-Really?”

“Oh yeah, most definitely.” You slapped his dick hard against your cheeks.

Instantly, he was practically screaming with pleasure. “Th-Thank you, doctor.”

As you began massaging his dick, you teased him even further, “What was that?”

“Th-... _ahh_ … Th-!” Shaky hands pet the back of your head, “ _Thank you…_ ”

In a therapeutic, medicinal manner, you stroked his thick cock up and down. His skin was so aching and tender, you were simultaneously careful and carnal in your handjob.

“We have to fill the vial. All you have to do is tell me when you’re cumming.” You relaxed your jaw and batted your eyelashes, “I’ll handle it all. Okay, Levi?”

_“O - Oh!”_ Attempting to acknowledge or shrieking in sensation, you could not tell. You snickered, _He’s so weak to me._

All this intense roleplay, so much more than he expected, already had him on edge so quickly. That dirty talk of yours, you must have rehearsed and rehearsed well. _And fuck_ if those latex gloves did not feel absolutely amazing. When he looked down to his lap, seeing his girlfriend all dressed up for him, acting for him, pumping for him, it was the last thing he needed - the last thing he could take.

With knowing eyes, you looked up to your patient. So obvious. Still, he did as he was told, “I’m cumming! _I’m cumming! Nurse…!_ ”

Hands gripped the sides of the table. Toes curled. Chest heaved. Writhing on the cold, hard, flat surface, he trembled through his coaxed orgasm. Lengthy foreplay had caused his climax to coast all the longer and feel all the better. His endless and exhausted groans of pleasure were wordless praise of your performance. If his lips could stop quivering, you would have heard even more.

When he shot all over your face, you could not help but break a bit, strands from his pleasure felt so nice and so warm. Cheeks flushed, face grew hot, but you quickly composed yourself - smirking at your hard-earned reward.

As he came down from his high, eyes opened weakly, taking in the sight of his nurse covered in his cum. He definitely missed the vial.

You licked him off your lips, “ _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ You missed the vessel.” His raddled panting, his exhausted expression, he was so depleted, but you had to see more.

“It’s been contaminated. We’ll have to try again.”

Still trembling, his cheek merely twitched, _Damn right, we’re doing this again._


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Kinktober Day 7: Seven Minutes in Heaven

WC: 1700 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, brief mentions of getting caught

While writing this, I listened to Why Wait by Shakira.

You opened the folded slip of paper: the one name you desperately wanted to see was also the one name you could not bear to read.

Hange spoke for you though, and you began to wonder if they knew the definition of “rude”. Shitty glasses snapped to your side, looked over your shoulder, and yelled to the small circle, “Hey, _Levi~!_ ”

The familiar heat of embarrassment spread like wildfire, all throughout you, from head to toe. Even more so when you heard nearing steps, felt the waft of approaching air, and saw his hand reach out to you. From underneath his bangs, he looked down to you in your still-seated, cross-legged form. He asked nothing, said no words, but still, you stammered.

Everyone predicted that when it eventually became his unlucky turn, he would duck out of the game. He never was much of a people pleaser, and there was nothing gluing him here. You never thought, especially with you on his other end, that he would actually participate. When you looked around the circle and saw everyone’s wide-eyed stares, you figured they felt the same.

You blinked twice and rubbed your eyes. He was still there, still reaching out to you. Even then, it took until you touched his hand to believe that this was real. With the strength of one arm, he pulled you off the floor and walked you to the closet, eyes of all burning onto your backs. Like a gentleman, he opened the door and let you in first, finally shutting you off from the rest of the world outside.

After the walk and in the closet, he still held your hand in yours. When he took his seat, it brought you to the floor with him. You had not expected this scene to have ever happened in more than just your dreams. You were likewise shocked when he spoke up right away, “Now what?”

“I - I don’t know...”

With the drastic change in lighting - fully lit commons to pitch black broom closet, it was impossible to see each other and impossible to read expressions.

A few more seconds of silence. Time was ticking away. You gulped, “I mean… I guess the game says we should…”

“ _Tch…_ It’s just a game. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

_That’s sweet, but - shit…_ While the courtesy was much-appreciated, you did not want him to think you were anything less than eager. You were not sure how to convey your immense desire without fumbling over yourself.

Thankfully, he spoke for you. “But if you want me to, I can make you cum.”

His abrupt words made you choke. Levi could make anything look easy. He worked hard and fast at everything he did, especially if he was passionate about it. Slaying titans, brawling humans, even cleaning a room… any and all tasks seemed effortless for him. If he displayed the slightest bit of drive, he would get it done. Sex was no exception. And given the way he was interacting with you now, you felt you were one of those things that he wanted to do and wanted to do right.

Still, even in the arms of humanity’s strongest, you could not help but wonder: _Seven minutes to make me cum? It’s not possible…_ You nearly scoffed but bit your lip instead. If you wasted this moment, if you did not make the most of it, you could not imagine how hard you would kick yourself later. Seven minutes in heaven with Captain Levi, him asking permission to make you cum, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The stars had aligned for you in a way they never had, may never again, align for anyone else.

Your voice was faint, quiet, terrified of others hearing, “You can try.”

What you meant as a kindness - that no matter the result, you would be pleased with an attempt - was mistaken for a dare. Levi narrowed his brows, glared in your eyes, and snickered, “Is that a challenge?”

He felt a run of chills course through your body. Voice caught in your correction, “N-No. I just-” But he did not let you finish, dry lips and wet tongue snapping to and working on your neck already, _“hah-ahh!”_

In a split second, his mouth had already played the sensitive area. He reached a hand to the side of your head, caressing your cheek, embracing your face, and sturdying himself. With a hold in your hair, Levi trailed his tongue up your neck, along your jawline, until reaching your lips. He pushed his tongue past quickly, which caught you by surprise. However, there was only so much time and there was a lot more to explore.

Maintaining the kiss at your lips and the hold in your hair, Levi used his free hand to undo each of your shirt’s buttons. His fingers were deliberate, yet slender, tantalizing in undressing you. As soon as you were free, he pulled your bra beneath your breast and began pinching your nipple, causing you to moan into his mouth, _“Oh, Levi…”_

In the “v” of his name, you inadvertently bit on his lip. On purpose or by accident, he did not care, only recognizing how good it made him feel. Levi snarled into your ear, “You like that don’t you?” A breathy chuckle, _“You naughty little thing…”_

A man of sweet revenge - if someone bit him, he was going to bite back no matter how cute the cadet. The slight tug of your lips as he left was nothing compared to the bite of your neck that followed. You twitched in his hold as you felt something drip down your clavicle, shoulder, chest. _Blood? Saliva?_ Without any lighting, it was impossible to tell.

The dark of the closet was playing with all your senses. While only mere inches away from you, you could barely make out his figure. Movements were impossible to see coming, impossible to predict. Hand played with your tits. Fingers rubbed along your slit. Teeth and lip oscillated at your neck. Each and every motion startled you, taking your breath away. Each gasp of yours evidence: you were putty in his hands.

Left hand continued to tease your hardened buds as his right hand dropped down to your pants. The Scout Regiment’s slew of belts, he had undone them hundreds of times and it showed. Something about how quick he could make you undone, it did much for both of you. Fingers curled around your waistband and tugged down to your knees, giving him access to all he needed.

Levi ripped your panties off as if they were nothing and clutched them in his fist. In the dark, you could not see what he did with them next. As far as you were concerned, they were his to keep. _Even better if he did._ With all of your hips exposed, he rubbed your exterior up and down, each repetition faster and harder than the last. The friction was just right, and based on your reactions, he knew it too. Within seconds, fingers were coated in your arousal. As soon as he felt your slick on his skin, he pushed his pointer and middle finger in. His digits were no longer just coated. Now, completely drenched.

In the heat of the moment, the temperature of the closet rose as well. Your thighs felt sticky. Sweat coated his bangs. Rapid pants and deep sighs made the air hot between you, just another hurdle in his seven minute challenge. This, however, reassured him he was doing well in the task and well for timing.

Even more reassuring, shaky fingers reached over his shoulders and dug into his back. Your entire body clenched, seized by both the pleasure he was providing and the urge to keep quiet for others. However, in wake of the former, the latter was getting harder and harder to control. You spoke without thinking, “It feels… You _feel…_ ”

He leaned forward and whispered in your ear, “Tell me, sweetheart.”

_“... so good, Levi!”_

“Yeah?” Amusement outspoken, “You enjoying yourself?”

As he trailed the last word, he brought his rigid thumb to your clit. With his touch, it was made abundantly clear how overstimulated you had truly become. Nerves of swollen skin screamed, giving you the impulse to do the exact same out loud. You buried your face in his shoulder, still covered by the tan jacket. It was then, you realized, all of this time had been for you. A hardened erection in his pants, he had not even undressed himself, let alone touched himself, as he gave you his undivided attention for these seven minutes in heaven.

It was not the game. It was him and everything about him. The full attentiveness of humanity’s strongest, no one could handle it. You were no exception. “Levi! Levi! I’m - _I’m…!_ _You’re gonna make me…!_ ”

His snicker in your ear sent shivers down your spine. The tingling, his whispering, the last bit of sensation you needed. “Cum for me, princess.”

Following Captain’s orders, you did as you were told as he had made you. Toes curled. Legs shook. Torso heaved. Arms weak. The orgasm he gave demanded all of you, just as providing it had demanded all of him. Efforts paid off triple-fold. You figured you reaped all the benefits, but hearing you experience such euphoria, he knew it was just as good for him as it was for you.

As you came down, you melted into his arms, where he safely and steadily held your trembling body. He pet the back of your hair and embraced you with his whole being. Never in your life would you doubt his abilities again.

5 pounds on the door - seemingly all too soon - made you jump in his arms, “Hey, you two!” A handful more. “Your time is up!”

His response was like him: rude, terse, short. In lieu of a verbal response, Levi used one hand to wedge a broom between the handle and the wall: an improvised lock. With how swiftly he moved, how perfectly it fit, how foolproof it was, you had a passing thought: _Just how spontaneous was this?_

Incessant knocking, but he freed you from the liability of an answer. Levi placed his hand over your mouth, silencing your recovering breaths. He pressed his front to yours and whispered in your ear. _Time may be up but,_ “I’m not done with you yet.”


	8. Anal

**Kinktober Day 8: Anal**

**WC: 1100 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, anal fingering, anal sex**

It was your first time - not your first time having sex, not your first time with him - but your first time in this new area. It was something that both of you had always been curious about. Now, tonight, you both found the courage to explore.

An elastic snap rang throughout the room as Levi yanked the rubber to his knuckles. Covered fingers dragged themselves from your nape, straight down your spine, before riding up and landing at the peak of your curve where he dwindled a bit.

He sandwiched his fingers between your cheeks, rubbing back and forth in friction before penetration. Slender fingers, even coated in latex, felt perfect against your raw skin. His touch was hot, tantalizing, and you needed more.

“Levi, I’m -” A deep breath. “I’m ready.”

He gave a light squeeze of your backside and whispered, “If it gets to be too much, just tell me.”

Right once you nodded was the moment he plunged in. Just his pointer finger at first, but that was a piece of cake. You thrust your hips back, wordlessly beckoning for more.

A second finger was easy, but everything changed with his third finger. Once his ring finger was added, you found yourself gripping the sheets and panting.

His voice was husky, concern barely audible past his arousal, he breathed, “You alright?”

“P-Please. This is -” A sharp inhale. “This is nothing…” 

He snarled, _you little thing…_ His spitfire never wavered, no matter how hard he went.

His hand fucked you steadily, slowly at first, but picked up pace with every sign of your enjoyment. It was the purest blend of pain and pleasure. Rigid fingers caused a burning stretch in your lining while simultaneously hitting all the right spots. An entirely new sensation, distinct from all other prior experiences. In fact, it was indescribable, evidenced by your lack of words, only moans and grunts.

It went on for some time, your muscles relaxing, his erection rising. You were both content with this fingering until you muttered, “Levi, please…”

Without slowing his pace, he raised a single eyebrow. You elaborated, “Please. Please fuck me.”

Now, both brows were raised. He could tell that you had loosened up, but you were still quite tight. He had to make sure he heard you correctly, but once he did, arched brows flattened. Parted lips tinged into a smirk. It was not only the anticipation of that tightness enveloping him, it was that you were also enjoying this as much as he was.

He brought his fingers out from you slowly, then quickly admired how you throbbed in yearning after his departure. Levi was swift in taking the condom off his fingers. He pinched it by the rim and tugged upward, forcing the condom inside out before tossing it in the trash. Your clean freak always stayed true even in the dirtiest settings.

However riled-up he was internally, he maintained a calm exterior in preparation for the next step. Hands tore the perforated edge, giving him the second condom of the session. Your boyfriend, so relentlessly caring, had not only brought protection - but had also brought preparation.

He squeezed a healthy amount of lube all over your skin and spread it with his palm. Your ass glistened so perfectly in the water-based liquid, he could not help but give a spank. When he watched your curves shine, bounce, jiggle to his touch, a satisfied grunt brewed from the depths of his lungs and fell past his lips. He was obviously enjoying it, enjoying it a lot.

You turned over your shoulder and snickered, “You wanted this all along, didn’t you?”

The whisper of a smile glossed over his lips, followed by another hard spank, “And you didn’t, brat?”

You stuck your ass up in temptation, “Tell me what you want, Levi.” You brought your hand beneath your cheek and curled your finger, plumping your ass up even more, “Tell me what you want to do.”

His entire front met your entire back with a distinct skin-slapping sound. Fingers clenched your shoulder, thumb kneaded the blade. His other hand slapped your ass and slapped it hard, causing the sting to ring in your ears. Hand stayed on your skin as it morphed from the flat slap to a menacing grip. Levi snarled into your ear past grit teeth, “I want to fuck you.” Fingernails dug further into your skin, “I want to fuck this tight little ass of yours.”

The gruff in his voice, the dirty words and desire, you attempted to ground yourself with a clutch of the sheets, holding back a round of chills. It took everything you had to maintain your composure. You looked back to him and mocked, “Then what are you waiting for, Levi?”

Levi clenched his teeth and snarled. He answered your rhetorical question, not with words, but with action. Levi lined himself up with your crevice and pushed himself past your rings. And _fuck_ \- if you did not both notice the difference immediately. He anticipated punishing your sassy remarks with his entrance, but with his utter helplessness to the sensation and your screaming cries of pleasure, he found himself the surprised one.

Just as surprising, his pace grew out of control. It was not his own action. His hips had taken over. He had stretched you out and lubed you up well; you sensed it was not you who was unprepared, but that he was the one who had not expected this.

“Fuck… Oh, _fuck…_ ” Levi exhaled through your name.

It was obvious, but you needed to hear it, “How does it feel, Levi?” You cried, _“Levi, tell me!”_

His knuckles white, imprints on your skin, “You’re so fucking… _tight._ ”

You smirked to yourself, but it quickly disintegrated as your jaw relaxed apart. His fucking was growing deeper, faster, rawer, and it demanded all of you at this point.

Thighs flexed as you threw it back, pushing and forcing him even further into you.

Levi grunted loudly. Speed, depth, feeling were all completely overwhelming. In a desperate attempt for stability, he threw his hand in your hair and tugged. Both of your moans, swears, gasps clouding the air.

“Levi! _I’m gonna -!_ ”

He interrupted, uncharacteristic for him. In all his haze, he had not heard - let alone registered - your call, “ _I’m cumming._ _Babe,_ I’m cumming!”

With one last vicious slam, he thrust his cock all the way in. The entirety of your regions met perfectly as he filled you all the way up. Warm inside and out.

For a handful of moments after release, you both stayed like that: panting, catching your breaths, acknowledging just how good a first time can be.


	9. Bondage, Slapping, Choking

**Kinktober Day 9: Bondage, Slapping, Choking**

**_“kinktober? kinoktober? cocktober? i forgot the word. but request for bondage and slapping- hands tied, slapping the face n choking u- that whole juicy bit >:)”_ **

**WC: 1300 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, bondage, slapping, choking.**

_While writing this, I listened to:[S&M by Rihanna](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCe2_k0LaE7E%26ab_channel%3DRihannaForVEVO&t=MzRhZmE5ZmJhNmZjNDZkNmUxODRiNWYxOGZiOTBjMjRiMTMwMWIxNyxIb0YxRllaaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ADKpIxFCRx-RH9bDKBCGEFw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fanlian-aishang.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631472506869612544%2Fkinktober-day-9-bondage-slapping-choking&m=1&ts=1602219145)._

As infatuated as you were, you knew it an objective truth: sex with Levi was magical. He could make a quickie feel like an hour and an endurance round feel like a flash, make pain feel like pleasure and pleasure like pain - always in the best way. You had no idea how he did it: whatever he decided, you were more than willing to trust it. If he could manipulate laws like that, you would always obey his orders.

Tonight was no different. When he knotted your blindfold, bound your wrists and your ankles, pushed you to the wall, you always submit, _Yes, Captain._

When your arms above your head started to ache, though, it was the first time you wondered just how long the night had been. After being tied up and teased for so long, your muscles were burning, legs shaking.

All his attention on you, his submissive, he of course noticed right away. “Oh, look at you…” His voice was dripping with sinister sincerity, “You’re trembling…” Levi traced a sharp fingernail from your chest, up your neck, and to your chin, “Let’s get you down, huh?”

Merely untying you, though, that would not be right. Him bending down to help you out of bondage, that was too opposite for this setting. There had to be a more fitting way. Without your sight, other senses took over. You heard the drag of the nightstand drawer, the clutch of leather, and the distinct _shing_ of a drawn blade. The sequence of sounds did not click, not until you heard his footsteps approaching, the twirling of a knife in his hand.

A strong grip on your ankle was an adrenaline rush. You thrashed against the wall, pure panic in your voice, “L-Levi!?”

Despite your fret, his voice remained low and calm, “Don’t move.”

A cold metal touched the thin skin of your foot, commencing a seemingly endless battle of self. Every instinct wanted to flinch, but you knew that if you did - _no, actually..._ you had no idea what would happen if you did. You clenched your teeth and whimpered. The vicious sawing of the rope, no more than an inch away from your skin, you felt sick to your stomach.

Levi saw your struggle, relished it, and cooed, “Look at you, holding so still, following orders.” As if it was a test, his cutting sped up, “You’re doing so good… such a good girl for me…”

Even underneath the blindfold, you squinted your eyes shut. God forbid the cloth slipped, you could not bear even the possibility of watching this torturous suspense. A familiar lump in your throat appeared, you were about to start crying. All symptoms were there, but not a tear would well.

At last, the thread around your ankle broke, you felt just a tinge of relief. One limb was free. There were three to go. As he moved from limb to limb, cutting you off the wall, you went through a play of senses. With a blindfold over your eyes, you saw white. Despite his exertion and sawing, you only heard a ringing. When the final rope was freed, you fell to the floor, completely weak, completely unprepared.

Levi brought a soft hand underneath your chin, “You’re not tiring out on me, are you?”

You stayed on your hands and knees, catching your breath, letting your muscles heal, “No, No... I’m fine.”

“Good.” Ears picked up a swoosh of wind, followed by the sound of your own skin being slapped. “Then get up.”

The surprise made you yelp out. It was not his strength, it was the pure shock. Not a second earlier, he had been so gentle in caressing your chin. A slap across your cheek was a sharp contrast, one the blindfold made impossible to prepare for. You were not sure what it was, but something about the change made your panties soak through.

As natural as it was to breathe, it was as natural to follow his command. Your joints were shaking, screaming for you to keep laying on the floor, but his demand was louder. You pushed off the floor with your wrists, cranking yourself to a kneeling position. A ton of pain, but you served to please.

Levi kept a hand on your shoulder, allowing himself to pivot around you. In a matter of seconds, he had rebound your wrists together, ankles likewise. As soon as you fell from the wall, he had forced you to the floor in a kneeling position. _Professional._

You squirmed a bit, trying to ignore the raw on your skin and the cramp in your muscles. Levi kneaded the back of your neck. “You poor thing…” In his tone, there was plenty of pity, but not an ounce of mercy.

The massage felt nice, and maybe you could have enjoyed it, but even with a blindfold on, you sensed malice in his motive. When he felt you start to take a deep breath, Levi jolted his hand from your nape to your throat. Before you could register the turn, he had already started squeezing, suddenly cutting off your air.

Your deep breath had been denied mid-inhale. The bit of oxygen you had gotten was choked out of you by his tightening grip. Of course, with hands tied behind your back, you could not cover your mouth. You ducked down, trying to bury your coughs in your own chest - not only to keep your master healthy, but as an attempt to please him. It was entirely his fault that you could not cover up, but still, he could not help but think, _So filthy…_

His hand around your neck yanked you up, the snap of your own joints rang in your ears. Before you could gasp, a dry palm slapped you across the face. You had no idea if he meant to hit you so hard, his strength was likely uncontrollable. Indeed, when Levi saw your skin ripple upon impact, saw his handprint start to form, it was the first startle he had felt all night. Ironically, of his own doing.

Levi looked you up and down. Head to toe, every inch of you was covered in signs of your submission to him. Rope burn on your wrists and ankles. Bruises on your neck. Handprint across your face. On another level was less direct evidence. Nipples perked. Chest heaving. Clear fluid leaking down your thighs. With all that, though, there was something still missing.

Thumbs hooked underneath his waistband and pulled the cotton down, revealing his one and only sign of weakness: a sprung, wet member, if only you could see it…

Levi thrust his hand in your hair, forcing your neck to arch back and thus drawing your lips apart. Two fingers scissored inside your mouth. A force of habit, you began sucking his digits, knowing how much he adored it. He spread his pointer and middle finger apart, pushing your jaw open. Without time, nor warning, he shoved his whole length in your mouth and down your throat. No sight, no preparation, your gag reflex was immediately triggered. Your whimpers, coughs, chokes, sounded amazing. They felt even better.

“That’s right.” With fingers tangled in your hair, in a pattern of pets and pulls, he rocked your head up and down his length, “Take it all in. Choke on it, _you little slut._ ”

It was humiliating and validating. Yes, you were his bitch. Yes, you loved that role. You knit your brows and grunted, _Choke me, Levi. You know I love it._

In the wake of all he had done to you, your tenacity still shone through. He smirked in acceptance, no matter how hard he punished you, you would always keep him on his toes. Whatever he ordered, you would not only follow, but do more than he had asked for. No matter his direction, you made the most of the cracks he left, and that always was - you always were - precisely what made him cum every time. Tonight, all over your face.

As you felt him come down, you tilted your neck up. Even though you could not see him, you had knelt in front of him enough times to know exactly the angle you needed to meet his gaze. A slow stretch of your tongue licked him off your lips and down your throat. Your sluttiness, you owned it. He had forced your jaw open. You had made his drop. He had choked you. You had taken his breath away. A vulnerability he could not hide, not even with a blindfold.


	10. Facesitting

**Kinktober Day 10: Facesitting**

**WC: 1400 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, reader receiving oral sex**

With him, you could let yourself go completely. Being yourself, speaking your mind, asking for what you want, he not only supported it but encouraged it.

As you rode his face, these were your wandering thoughts.

You never could have expected it, that the commanding Captain Levi would be the one asking you what you wanted. You never could have expected it, that you would ever ride his face anywhere but your dreams. But after twiddling your thumbs, stuttering through your request, and sweating through your clothes, he was quick to lie down and pat his shoulders, “Get up here, brat.”

All of you wanted to hop right up and take your seat, but still, something kept you glued to the foot of the bed. Maybe it was his blunt way of speaking. Maybe it was his outright compliance. Maybe it was the shock of your wildest fantasies coming true. Lips twitched in uncertainty, managing only a hint of nervous laughter.

Steel grey eyes kept vehemently on you, trying to size up the cause for delay. He propped himself up on an elbow, the motion in his muscles feasting your eyes. Levi raised one eyebrow, wordlessly asking, _What’s the hold-up?_

You folded your hands in your lap and tensed your shoulders, “Do you want to…?”

His expression remained flat, voice as well, “Yes.” _Duh, of course I do._

Underneath his cool demeanor, he was elated for what was to come, both internally and externally, but you could not seem to pick up on it. Even if you could, his willingness seemed impossible for you to accept.

A flickering in your eyes. “Are you sure? I mean…”

Levi nearly rolled his eyes. _Geez…_ You sure were shy. Though your wants were mutual, there seemed to be an artificial impasse. Levi thought it over. Perhaps being so dominant, sitting on your captain’s face, was too much of a role-reversal for you - too big of a change. He realized, to make you comfortable with this, he would have to do more than just accept it, even more than just ask for it, he would have to demand it - just like your superior should.

He whipped out that trademark tone, the one he saved for new recruits, “Hey, you,” He spoke to you like a stranger, “over here, _now._ ”

You shook in your seat. Whether knowingly or unknowingly, he had repeated those first words - those first treasured words - that he ever spoke to you. In an instant, you were called back to your first day in the Scouts. That overwhelming admiration, respect, crush, and fear you had for him came back full force.

His tactic was working and he knew it. Levi held back a smirk, his role as your captain taking over, “Sit on my fucking face.”

A familiar heat built in your core. You felt your arms loosen, in fact, your entirety. Just a bit more, and the thought of disobeying your captain would be erased from your mind.

_“Or else…”_

It was an instinct, a force of habit, a rule ingrained in your being, to follow his orders. From the foot of the bed, you crawled to him with haste, haphazardly undressing yourself along the way.

As you came closer, he angled his brows and stuck his tongue out. His simultaneous command and thirst for you made your head swirl.

You parked your knees above his shoulders and beside his neck. From below, he saw a close-up view of your lower half, a perfect angle for your underboob, and your hair cascading down your face. From above, his dark hair was sprawled out over the white pillow, a single vein made a shadow on his neck, straight line lips were tantalizing close. The views were incredible. Already, you knew, you would have to do this again.

With your crotch above his face, the utter exposure caused your voice to catch, “A-Are you ready?”

Levi narrowed his brows in a falsified frustration. Get down here, already. Two hands gripped your panties tight - fingers looped over the waistband, thumbs hooked under the legholes, and he ripped apart. His destruction caused you to gasp, but your gasp was cut off when his hands jumped to your waist and slammed you down. When your lips met his face, you both sighed, _Finally…_

Hands on your sides, face buried underneath, your entire body was supported only by him. With all your weight resting on his face, your lap was left with a heavy and unwavering friction.

In a surprise to you both, your body began to move with a mind of its own. That shyness from before had disappeared and been replaced - replaced by a newfound confidence and a desperate drive to get what you desired. You lowered yourself even further down his face until there was not a space between you. His hair tickled your thighs, nose tipped against your clit, tongue licked and thrust into your cunt. It was as close as you could be.

You clutched the top of the headboard and curled your fingers over the rim, giving yourself the sturdiness to bounce. You moved your legs from a kneeling position to a squatting position, giving him fuller access to all of you. All shame seemed to be lost, and he would have it no other way, “Levi, please…” You dragged your folds up and down his face, _“Levi, please…!”_

You were still begging, as if you had forgotten that his face was your throne, him your servant, you his queen. Levi clawed his nails into your ass and dug you down. Between licks, he spoke against your skin, “Don’t ask. Just do it.”

Head once thrown back, you tilted back down and met his gaze. He looked into your eyes and ordered, “Fuck my face.” Teeth scraped your clit briefly, introducing a threat of pain, _“Fuck me like you mean it.”_

That tone he used, you had never heard it in the bedroom. The only time he ever used it was on the battlefield, a life-or-death setting. With the harsh in his voice came an implicit implication of just how dire this was. Your heart seized, knowing only to follow his urgent command. Who were you to disobey?

Your hand cramped up in a clutch against the wooden slate. All your strength and all your yearning outpoured in a series of coldhearted fucks. You rode his bridged nose. You ground against his mouth. Suddenly, you did not care if he could not breathe. You did not care if he was uncomfortable. Tonight, your pleasure came first no matter the cost. While one of your best traits, your consideration could be of detriment. For this moment, he wanted it gone. Once he had torn it off was when you gave that animalistic fucking, and fuck, was he glad you did.

He sighed against your core, “ _Mmm…_ you taste so good.” A slew of sloppy licks, _“so fucking good, baby.”_

The compliment was both just right and too much: just what you needed to hear, too much to handle. You felt that familiar and uncontrollable thrust in your hips, and you told yourself as you did him, “I’m gonna… _I’m… gonna…!_ ”

His exertion and arousal left him completely breathless as he moaned, “Cum for me, baby.”

“Ah- _Ahh-!_ ” Your chest panted rapidly, releasing a series of light breaths. In an overwhelming peak, that warm honey dripped - no - coursed throughout your body and expelled on his tongue. For this shattering sensation, he was to thank. “Levi! C’ _Captain…!_ ”

 _Oh fuck._ If not for your sex smothering his face, that pet name would have been enough. And what he never thought possible, you had made him do. As a tidal wave of pleasure crashed on his face, it fulfilled his fantasy as much as it did yours. For the entire time he had eaten you out, his erection surged unlike ever before. Without even a touch, you had unknowingly overstimulated him - unknowingly made him cum in his pants. What you thought were just some vocalizations to send you over the edge, were actually the signs that he had gone over too.

_Please…_

_My pleasure._


	11. Role-Reversal

**Kinktober Day 11: Role-Reversal**

**WC: 1700 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, sub-Levi, fem!reader**

It was not that you were tired of being the submissive one. No, of course not, there were few things you loved more than being dominated by Levi Ackerman. It was that you thought he would feel the same. You wanted to give him that feeling you had felt and fallen in love with yourself.

But when you looked at your boyfriend, tied up in front of you, you were told two things: he had not fallen in love with this, but you had.

Handcuffs made a metallic clang against your bedposts. After a few seconds of physical struggle, he glared at you with dark, knowing eyes, “Hey…”

His voice was a growl, “What do you think you’re doing, brat?”

You had tied him up good, you knew there was no getting out. Only under his incarceration, you felt safe enough to play. You spun the keyring around your pointer finger and peaked your voice with innocence, “What do you mean, hun?”

“Very funny.” Another yank of his wrists, this time louder, “Let me out.”

“Ah ah ah!” You shook your finger, voice warning, “You’d better knock that off. You’ll scratch up our furniture.”

To your surprise, your delight, that stopped him. Dating a neat freak had its perks, even in the bedroom. Levi gave up on breaking through the cuffs. His physical strength could do him no good now. He spat, “What do you want?”

This role-reversal, this power you had over him, _Fucking hot._ If you got too caught-up in the scene, you would have lost your act. You crossed your arms, grounding yourself and intimidating him, “I’m not releasing you until I’m satisfied.”

 _“Tch…”_ Levi rolled his eyes, “Whatever it is, I would’ve done it if you just asked…” Levi did a slow, tantalizing arch of his hips - the shadow of his hardened cock obvious even under his briefs, even in the moonlight - attempting to tease you back, “Now look what you’ve done. Naughty little thing… you’re not getting my tongue for at least another-”

 _Oh, I think I am…_ You stuck your fingers in his mouth as far back as you could, his shocked gagging music to your ears, “My… you’re awfully talkative.”

Even with your hand in such an easy place, he refused to bite you. Out of respect or fear for you, he did not know. Instead, he backed his head away until hitting the headboard, coughing all the way.

Still, you did not remove your hand, “Suck them.”

His eyes widened until you thrust your hand again, “Suck them, Levi.”

It was his first acceptance of his submissive situation. Levi curled his tongue around all of your fingers, dragging his wet muscle up your knuckles and back down to your fingertips. When you spread your fingertips, he made sure to lick the webs in between. 

“Mmm, good boy.” Your appreciative sigh his first reward.

His tongue was so nice, you left your hand in longer than you anticipated. Mind wandered to what else he could do with that mouth, sending shivers down your spine. When you finally felt your fingertips pruning, you decided it may be time to pull out, “That’s more like it.”

Levi easily picked up your arousal. Maybe if he could sweeten you up, he could work his way out of this. He made his voice desperate, “Oh, _master…_ you taste so good.”

If not so infatuated, his acting would have been obvious. In your enamored state, though, you did not think it too good to be true, “Oh yeah?”

All limbs tied up to all posts, there was not much he could do with anything except his mouth, so he used it, “Please… please give me more.” He drifted his steel irises to your neck and pleaded, “Let me taste you more.”

Without hesitation, you lowered your neck to his lips, where he promptly began sucking and licking. As your eyes rolled back, he kept alert on those dangling keys. When your eyes fluttered shut, he took his chance, lifting his teeth from your neck and towards a snatch at freedom. 

You flicked your wrist back, just out of reach, just in time. With your freehand, you slapped him across the face, cheek instantly reddening from both your contact and his anger. Even after his defiance, your outlash, you laughed. A growl would have been far more settling, _Shit… I’m in real trouble._

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” You backhanded him before squandering his chin and shaking it side to side, “Now you’ve _really_ done it.”

Levi growled, “Give me. The keys.” He had once again resorted to thrashing his cuffs. He knew it may scuff up the furniture, but at this point, he did not care. 

Right hand rubbed his shin with a falsified affection, “That’s the thing, love.” Left hand waved the keys in front of his face and pointed to his handcuffs, “These keys don’t unlock those.”

_What?_

You backed up off the bed and sauntered to your bedside table, sifting through your keyring until finding the small brass one. Levi raised a brow, only now realizing for the first time that your nightstand had a locked drawer.

The locked drawer was unfamiliar, but not what was inside. You dug out your vibrator and put it on full display in front of his face.

Levi snickered, “That’s it? You’re just gonna make me watch?” Internally, he gleamed. He loved watching you use that thing. What you thought would be torture was actually his fantasy.

You gave a smile, one completely devoid of genuinity, before revealing your true plan. You hooked a finger underneath his waistband and lifted. After a moment of lusting over his V, you tucked your toy between the elastic and his skin, and backed away.

Levi knit his eyebrows together for just a second until he saw you wielding a tiny remote. Only now did it start to make sense. Upon realization, his body jolted, “Hey!”

“Relax!” The harsh in your voice was anything but relaxing. _You’re gonna like it. I’m doing this for you after all._

That was when you realized: you were not doing it for him but for yourself. Maybe it had turned that way, maybe it had always been that way, maybe you had lied to yourself from the very beginning. When you finally admit that to yourself was when you really came alive.

You returned to the bed, shoving your breasts against his chest, whispering in his ear, pulling out all the tricks, “You’re gonna get fucked. You know that, right?” You slapped his ass and kept your hand there in a fierce grip, giving hearty shakes. “I’m gonna fuck you real good, baby.”

A conflicted grunt was his only response. While he hated being a bitch boy, he loved whatever slutty attitude had come over you. _Where did this confidence come from? What makes you think you can do this to me?_

_Will we do this again?_

You kept your front pressed to his, reaching a soft yet sturdy hand down and down. You angled your toy a bit differently from before: turning the clit-sucker on his tip, placing the length between his cheeks. 

You licked his ear, “Take a deep breath, Levi.”

“Wh-?” 

Deviant hand pushed up, pushing your toy inside him. No lube. Little warning. Great pleasure.

_“Hah! Ahh…!”_

Levi bit his lip, trying to hold back any signs of sensation, yet a few slipped out, “ _F… Fuck…_ Oh! _Fuck!!_ ”

His hips involuntarily thrashed up and down against the bed, trying their damndest to get your toy even further into him. This pathetic, horny little thing… your heart seized with more than just pity.

It was obvious he needed more, so you clicked “ON”.

You heard only a second of buzzing before his voice overpowered it. The drone of the machine was utterly defeated by his loud series of inhales, exhales, moans and groans.

All signs had pointed to the truth, but you needed to hear it, “Does it feel good, Levi?”

The sensation was overwhelming, he could not even fake it, “Yes!” _Please, don’t stop!_

“Should I turn it up higher, Levi?”

For a second, he did not know how to answer. If he said “yes”, would you deny him? If he said “no”, would you keep it level, tone it down, maybe even turn it off?

Levi was panting now, in a way you had never heard before. Only one word seemed right, “ _P’Please…_ ” He mouthed your name, his voice failed to break through, _“Please, master…”_

You went from level 1 to level 2, from level 2 to level 3, before you knew it, you found yourself at the high end, found your boyfriend a flushed and sweaty mess.

“Are you ready, Levi?” He was clearly overstimulated, clearly ready.

At this point, he could not muster any words. So cute, so pathetic, you firmly pressed that button. It was not that he deserved release, it was that you wanted to watch him reach it. 

What got him there, to both of your surprise, was not just the next level, but also a slight breeze. You had tugged his underwear down in lust, yearning to see just how pink, leaking, large his member must have been under there. When his cock was caressed by the cold air, the contrast with his tight hot underwear, it was the last bit of change he could take in this night that was full of it.

This climax of his, just like the rest of the night, was completely different. The pressure from within was expelled externally. Hot white strands shot out of his sprung member, reaching all the way from his abdomen to his clavicle. 

His cum on his own front, ankles and wrists imprinted from bondage, cheeks, cock, chest all sensitive and red. He was a sight to behold.

Remote shaking in your hands, arousal leaking out onto the insides of your thighs, your own face just as hot, sweaty, sensitized as his. 

You looked to each other and immediately understood: 

You had both fallen in love with this.


	12. Lactation & Mommy Kink

**Kinktober Day 12: Lactation & Mommy Kink**

**WC: 1800 words  
** **Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, adult breastfeeding, mommy kink.**

With six uninterrupted hours of sleep, it made for the longest stretch of time you had gone without breastfeeding. As such, your body’s rhythm had been completely thrown off. Your chest had become swollen with produced milk that it could not release. Tonight, it was not your baby that woke you up and kept you up, it was your own stubborn body.

This pain that you had never felt before was too much to sleep with. There was nothing you wanted more than to get some rest, however, as long as you were blocked, you knew that would not be possible. Right hand tried and failed to alleviate the pressure, quickly telling you, you would not get through this alone. 

Raising a newborn left you both exhausted beyond belief. The moon and the stars were your only light, outlining your husband in a light blue glow. He was the most adorable when he was sleeping: snoring, sighing, turning, dreaming. With him an insomniac, he always went to bed after you and woke up before you. Not only did it leave you with few chances to witness his sleep, it left him with few hours to sleep at all. You felt bad for even thinking to wake him up, but worse was the idea of this agony lasting one more second.

Once your mind was made up, acting on it was not hard. Weak hand flopped on Levi’s back, a few fingers clutched his shoulder blade and shook, “Levi? Levi, honey…”

Your voice was barely a whisper, but he woke up right away, “Wha-? Huh?” His light tone of voice fresh out of sleep was to die for. Already, you felt horrible for waking him up, but the deed was done.

“Levi, I’m…” You brought a hand to your breast and winced. “It hurts.”

That was enough to make him snap out of it. He shot up from lying down and instantly came to your side, “You’re hurt? What is it?” A serious concern had replaced the cuteness in his voice. The grogginess - on the other hand - lingered, making you feel some certain type of way.

“I’m just -” A sharp inhale interrupted, “It’s just really full.”

Levi swiftly rubbed his forehead, trying to wake himself up, trying to understand what you were talking about, “What’s really full?”

You ticked your head towards the nursery. “They haven’t woken up at all tonight. There’s so much milk…”

Your thoughts were incoherent, but he was slowly able to piece together the situation. Levi thumbed the hair out of your face and rubbed your stomach, “What do you want me to do?”

If not for your exhaustion, both in sleep and problem solving, you may not have managed the courage to ask. At this point though, you were so tired, you would try anything. “I don’t know. Maybe you could try to get the milk out?”

Levi blinked twice. “Y-You-” he coughed, “You want me to…?”

“Yeah, please…” you reached for his hand and brought it to your breast, “just try to milk me.”

He swallowed. He was well familiar with your nipples, but he had never tried to milk you before. He felt unusually clueless, so he started with his usual routine. Thumb and pointer finger tipped together then released in a flick against your nipple. Since you were in pain, he flicked lighter than usual. After a handful of these snaps, though, that grimace never once left your face. Wordlessly, he understood: he would have to go harder.

Four fingers on one side, thumb on the other, he began massaging your tits. Not quite at the bud, not quite at the base, right in the middle is where he worked you. Calloused fingers kneaded your skin, trying to draw the milk out from in. Your pain gave him a new purpose, new drive, to play you right. It was not merely for gratification anymore, it was for his wife’s much needed relief.

As his warm hands lie on your chest, you felt your heartbeat quicken. Exhaustion was turning into exhilaration. Not once had he complained about you waking him up. Not once had he complained about your request. You leaned back against the headboard and scratched his back, thanking and rewarding his efforts.

And while it felt nice, it was not quite getting you there. There was no time to beat around the bush, no time to be shy. “Levi,” you dragged a finger underneath his chin and tilted his gaze to meet yours, “could you try sucking instead?”

His eyes widened briefly and you felt him shiver against you. Tasting your milk from the source was something he had fantasized about all throughout your pregnancy. In fact, long before then too. Eager was an understatement, but he tried to maintain his composure, “I’ll do anything you want me too.”

“If you don’t mind-”

Levi cut you off, “I don’t mind.” So much for that composure.

You smirked a bit, pleasantly surprised. He was neither disgusted nor turned off, instead, fascinated and turned on. Even in the dark, the signs were crystal clear. His heightened breathing, the hardening against your thigh, and his loads of energy, all at 3 AM at that.

Pure habit at this point, you brought an arm around his back and pulled him to your chest like he was nothing. Gently, you cradled his cheek and guided his mouth right to your nipple. Levi opened his mouth slowly, softly, your pleasure his priority.

As his warm wet tongue swirled over your nipple, you immediately knew it was the right decision. You ran your fingers through his undercut and caressed his locks, pulling him slightly forward, encouraging his actions.

His first few sucks were gentle, too gentle. The feeling of his soft tongue on your hardened nipple was lovely, but tongue was not enough to achieve what you were both seeking. To give you that sweet release, it would take a lot more action and a lot less hesitation.

“Levi…” Yearning and ache gave a sting to your voice, “I need more, honey.”

Levi popped you out of his mouth. His expression was apologetic, “Sorry.” A tinge of embarrassment was endearing. Hints of frustration were arousing. Levi flicked his bangs out of his face, “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

You snickered and pet his nape, sending shivers down his spine. “Well, try to remember.”

In his heart of hearts, he knew exactly what was taking him so long. In a late night haze, his mind began to trail. This fantasy he had dreamt of for years, it had finally come to life. In fact, you were demanding he fulfill it here, now, for both of your benefit. You loved each other unconditionally. _What the hell am I waiting for?_

Levi added his hand to the mix, scooping your breast into a C, making you extra pointy just for him. Two fingertips rubbed your nipple vigorously, making you as perky as possible before he took you in again. Levi breathed against your damp skin, “I want it.” Teeth grazed your breast, “I want your milk, _mommy…_ ”

“Please, Levi…” You teased, “be a good boy - ” you gasped against his ear, “- and you might just earn some.”

 _Fuck._ That undying sass and tenacity of yours, he would never get enough, exactly what he wanted from his wife - tonight - his provider.

The crests of his nails sandwiched your nipple, drawing a light moan from you. In both of your desires, there was an unspoken but mutual understanding: you both could have been louder, but that parental instinct to keep the baby asleep was perpetual. Tonight, screams would be replaced with whispers.

With your skin nice, tender, and erect, Levi popped you in again. This time, his teeth pressed into your skin, forever pushing the milk towards your tip. This time, he let his lips oscillate, just as he had a long time ago. The tip of his tongue made tantalizing circles around your nipple while his base cushioned it.

You took a deep breath and held, feeling the floodgates about to rise. You felt your panties soak in anticipation. “Just a little more, Levi…” Your petting grew hasty, making him feel likewise, “It’s gonna come soon.”

Levi felt his erection surge. As your nipple finally started to leak, his tip did the same. Making you feel good, tasting his reward, feeling you release, it was gratifying to say the least.

That long awaited freeflow was finally released, all thanks to your husband. Your shoulders relaxed. At last, you breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s it. _That’s it…!_ ” You cried. Hushed whispers made his member drench with precum, even seeping through the sheets.

When you moaned and scratched his back, Levi swallowed down a gulp of your cream. He licked his lips and mumbled, “How do you feel? Any better?”

“Mmm, yeah…” you sighed, cradling the back of his head in your elbow, “It feels good.”

You tasted good too. A light and savory sweetness of yours was just icing on the cake. Levi always adored your nipples, their softness, their taste, but this was a whole new sensation. Sucking you came naturally to him and it showed, neither of you could deny how right it felt.

It was almost orgasmic. With how pent-up, tense, overstimulating, and climactic this scenario had been, you began to see the similarities between this night and others you had shared together.

With each drink of your milk, ironically, his thirst grew. If not for your sweet taste, your back rubs and head scratches were more than enough to encourage. When he looked up from your breast to your face, he relished your relaxed expression. Your eyes rolled back, your breathing normalized, you were getting the rest you deserved. You fell back into a light sleep, only awoken when Levi finally pulled away.

Eyes fluttered open to find Levi rubbing his jaw. Lips were parted as he massaged the aching joint. You had no idea how long he had been at this, but long enough to alleviate your pain and induce his own soreness.

You reached a hand to his cheek, alerting him to your rise, “All done?”

“N-No.” Levi stuttered, “I can get back to it.”

A low chuckle, you muttered, “You’ve been such a good boy. Mommy feels all better now.”

You took a moment to examine his state. As your eyes descended down, they landed on his sign of vulnerability: a leaking wet, sprung high erection.

Now that you had been relieved of your tension, he dared to ask for his turn. Shaking hand grabbed hold of his length, weakly stroking. He worked as if he had never done it before, as if he did not know how, as if he would need your help. Levi turned his voice desperate, a pathetic begging you had never heard before, “Mommy, it hurts…”


	13. Lactation

**Kinktober Day 12: Lactation**

**WC: 1800 words  
** **Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, adult breastfeeding.**

With six uninterrupted hours of sleep, it made for the longest stretch of time you had gone without breastfeeding. As such, your body’s rhythm had been completely thrown off. Your chest had become swollen with produced milk that it could not release. Tonight, it was not your baby that woke you up and kept you up, it was your own stubborn body.

This pain that you had never felt before was too much to sleep with. There was nothing you wanted more than to get some rest, however, as long as you were blocked, you knew that would not be possible. Right hand tried and failed to alleviate the pressure, quickly telling you, you would not get through this alone.

Raising a newborn left you both exhausted beyond belief. The moon and the stars were your only light, outlining your husband in a light blue glow. He was the most adorable when he was sleeping: snoring, sighing, turning, dreaming. With him an insomniac, he always went to bed after you and woke up before you. Not only did it leave you with few chances to witness his sleep, it left him with few hours to sleep at all. You felt bad for even thinking to wake him up, but worse was the idea of this agony lasting one more second.

Once your mind was made up, acting on it was not hard. Weak hand flopped on Levi’s back, a few fingers clutched his shoulder blade and shook, “Levi? Levi, honey…”

Your voice was barely a whisper, but he woke up right away, “Wha-? Huh?” His light tone of voice fresh out of sleep was to die for. Already, you felt horrible for waking him up, but the deed was done.

“Levi, I’m…” You brought a hand to your breast and winced. “It hurts.”

That was enough to make him snap out of it. He shot up from lying down and instantly came to your side, “You’re hurt? What is it?” A serious concern had replaced the cuteness in his voice. The grogginess - on the other hand - lingered, making you feel some certain type of way.

“I’m just -” A sharp inhale interrupted, “It’s just really full.”

Levi swiftly rubbed his forehead, trying to wake himself up, trying to understand what you were talking about, “What’s really full?”

You ticked your head towards the nursery. “They haven’t woken up at all tonight. There’s so much milk…”

Your thoughts were incoherent, but he was slowly able to piece together the situation. Levi thumbed the hair out of your face and rubbed your stomach, “What do you want me to do?”

If not for your exhaustion, both in sleep and problem solving, you may not have managed the courage to ask. At this point though, you were so tired, you would try anything. “I don’t know. Maybe you could try to get the milk out?”

Levi blinked twice. “Y-You-” he coughed, “You want me to…?”

“Yeah, please…” you reached for his hand and brought it to your breast, “just try to milk me.”

He swallowed. He was well familiar with your nipples, but he had never tried to milk you before. He felt unusually clueless, so he started with his usual routine. Thumb and pointer finger tipped together then released in a flick against your nipple. Since you were in pain, he flicked lighter than usual. After a handful of these snaps, though, that grimace never once left your face. Wordlessly, he understood: he would have to go harder.

Four fingers on one side, thumb on the other, he began massaging your tits. Not quite at the bud, not quite at the base, right in the middle is where he worked you. Calloused fingers kneaded your skin, trying to draw the milk out from in. Your pain gave him a new purpose, new drive, to play you right. It was not merely for gratification anymore, it was for his wife’s much needed relief.

As his warm hands lie on your chest, you felt your heartbeat quicken. Exhaustion was turning into exhilaration. Not once had he complained about you waking him up. Not once had he complained about your request. You leaned back against the headboard and scratched his back, thanking and rewarding his efforts.

And while it felt nice, it was not quite getting you there. There was no time to beat around the bush, no time to be shy. “Levi,” you dragged a finger underneath his chin and tilted his gaze to meet yours, “could you try sucking instead?”

His eyes widened briefly and you felt him shiver against you. Tasting your milk from the source was something he had fantasized about all throughout your pregnancy. In fact, long before then too. Eager was an understatement, but he tried to maintain his composure, “I’ll do anything you want me too.”

“If you don’t mind-”

Levi cut you off, “I don’t mind.” So much for that composure.

You smirked a bit, pleasantly surprised. He was neither disgusted nor turned off, instead, fascinated and turned on. Even in the dark, the signs were crystal clear. His heightened breathing, the hardening against your thigh, and his loads of energy, all at 3 AM at that.

Pure habit at this point, you brought an arm around his back and pulled him to your chest like he was nothing. Gently, you cradled his cheek and guided his mouth right to your nipple. Levi opened his mouth slowly, softly, your pleasure his priority.

As his warm wet tongue swirled over your nipple, you immediately knew it was the right decision. You ran your fingers through his undercut and caressed his locks, pulling him slightly forward, encouraging his actions.

His first few sucks were gentle, too gentle. The feeling of his soft tongue on your hardened nipple was lovely, but tongue was not enough to achieve what you were both seeking. To give you that sweet release, it would take a lot more action and a lot less hesitation.

“Levi…” Yearning and ache gave a sting to your voice, “I need more, honey.”

Levi popped you out of his mouth. His expression was apologetic, “Sorry.” A tinge of embarrassment was endearing. Hints of frustration were arousing. Levi flicked his bangs out of his face, “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

You snickered and pet his nape, sending shivers down his spine. “Well, try to remember.”

In his heart of hearts, he knew exactly what was taking him so long. In a late night haze, his mind began to trail. This fantasy he had dreamt of for years, it had finally come to life. In fact, you were demanding he fulfill it here, now, for both of your benefit. You loved each other unconditionally. _What the hell am I waiting for?_

Levi added his hand to the mix, scooping your breast into a C, making you extra pointy just for him. Two fingertips rubbed your nipple vigorously, making you as perky as possible before he took you in again. Levi breathed against your damp skin, “I want it.” Teeth grazed your breast, “I want your milk…”

“Please, Levi…” You teased, “do a good job - ” you gasped against his ear, “- and you might just earn some.”

 _Fuck._ That undying sass and tenacity of yours, he would never get enough, exactly what he wanted from his wife - tonight - his provider.

The crests of his nails sandwiched your nipple, drawing a light moan from you. In both of your desires, there was an unspoken but mutual understanding: you both could have been louder, but that parental instinct to keep the baby asleep was perpetual. Tonight, screams would be replaced with whispers.

With your skin nice, tender, and erect, Levi popped you in again. This time, his teeth pressed into your skin, forever pushing the milk towards your tip. This time, he let his lips oscillate, just as he had a long time ago. The tip of his tongue made tantalizing circles around your nipple while his base cushioned it.

You took a deep breath and held, feeling the floodgates about to rise. You felt your panties soak in anticipation. “Just a little more, Levi…” Your petting grew hasty, making him feel likewise, “It’s gonna come soon.”

Levi felt his erection surge. As your nipple finally started to leak, his tip did the same. Making you feel good, tasting his reward, feeling you release, it was gratifying to say the least.

That long awaited freeflow was finally released, all thanks to your husband. Your shoulders relaxed. At last, you breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s it. _That’s it…!_ ” You cried. Hushed whispers made his member drench with precum, even seeping through the sheets.

When you moaned and scratched his back, Levi swallowed down a gulp of your cream. He licked his lips and mumbled, “How do you feel? Any better?”

“Mmm, yeah…” you sighed, cradling the back of his head in your elbow, “It feels good.”

You tasted good too. A light and savory sweetness of yours was just icing on the cake. Levi always adored your nipples, their softness, their taste, but this was a whole new sensation. Sucking you came naturally to him and it showed, neither of you could deny how right it felt.

It was almost orgasmic. With how pent-up, tense, overstimulating, and climactic this scenario had been, you began to see the similarities between this night and others you had shared together.

With each drink of your milk, ironically, his thirst grew. If not for your sweet taste, your back rubs and head scratches were more than enough to encourage. When he looked up from your breast to your face, he relished your relaxed expression. Your eyes rolled back, your breathing normalized, you were getting the rest you deserved. You fell back into a light sleep, only awoken when Levi finally pulled away.

Eyes fluttered open to find Levi rubbing his jaw. Lips were parted as he massaged the aching joint. You had no idea how long he had been at this, but long enough to alleviate your pain and induce his own soreness.

You reached a hand to his cheek, alerting him to your rise, “All done?”

“N-No.” Levi stuttered, “I can get back to it.”

A low chuckle, you muttered, “You’ve done good work. I feel all better now.”

You took a moment to examine his state. As your eyes descended down, they landed on his sign of vulnerability: a leaking wet, sprung high erection.

Now that you had been relieved of your tension, he dared to ask for his turn. Shaking hand grabbed hold of his length, weakly stroking. He worked as if he had never done it before, as if he did not know how, as if he would need your help. Levi turned his voice desperate, a pathetic begging you had never heard before, “It hurts…”


	14. Daddy Kink

**Kinktober Day 13: Daddy Kink**

WC: 1500 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, daddy kink, dirty talk. Please beware!

A glance at the clock, you were making good time. Getting all dressed up was indeed a process, but it was always worth it. _Good girl, kitten, princess…_ when you looked in your vanity and saw yourself all dolled-up, you felt deserving of all those titles and more.

Tight white stockings rode up high on your thighs. Dainty suspenders connected the nylon to your panties - his favorite pair: see-through, lace, pink, with a delicate bow at your navel. A sheer babydoll dress was a frivolous cover, giving a facade of modesty, enhancing that falsified innocence that was so key to this kink. Finally, crucially, the pastel ribbon in your hair, tying you up, just begging to be pulled.

All these accessories, he had bought them for you over time. As you carefully, consensually, eased into this, each moment reassured you that it was the right move. This evening, here and now, was the first time you had ever put the whole ensemble together. You were into this full force, and you would not change a thing.

You had dreamt it up many times. Levi would come home from work, still dressed to the nines. When he opened the bedroom door, he would nearly - perhaps, maybe - drop his briefcase to the floor at the sight: his dolled-up dearest waiting patiently for her master on the bed.

_Welcome home, daddy._

_Look at you, little…_

Things would follow from there.

Your mind wandered. You clutched your shoulder and crinkled your neck. Eyes rolled back as you lost yourself in daydreams. When you went to the right fantasy, anything could happen. After a train of thoughts in just a handful of seconds, your nipples were hardening against the slip, lips throbbing around your bottoms. Your sense of delayed gratification was slipping away. _What if I just showed him now?_

After propping up your phone, tousling your hair, and fluffing out your dress, your mind was made up. You snapped and sent away.

// // //

Levi threw a hand over his mouth, smothering his gawk. He was alone in his office, but coworkers felt dangerously close at a time like this. After running through a submissive round of shivers - shivers he was glad none were there to see - he snapped back into his dominant role, “Don’t you know I’m at work, baby?”

This deviant act would be surely be punished. You bit down on your fingernail and replied with a selfie. It was one of those instances where a picture was worth a thousand words.

On the other end, Levi huffed a single chuckle and shook his head, “Just wait till I get home, young lady.”

Three pulsing dots made your heart race even more. While it felt like an eternity, his follow up was quick, “Daddy will take good care of you.”

Home alone, you could not help but giggle. The anticipation made you absolutely giddy. Even through text, your feelings were clearly conveyed, “And when would that be?”

His response came like a punch to the gut. An abrupt and late “7”.

 _Huh?_ Your face quickly fell. _Overtime?_

You stared at your phone for a few more moments, optimistically hoping for a fix to his typo, _Actually, the usual 5:30._ But alas, on the screen, there were no notifications, only a faint reflection of your disappointment. It seemed as though your self was the only one you would be meeting for a while.

Your thighs rubbed against each other, already feeling a slick friction. You slipped your hand underneath your waistband and touched. Immediately, fingers were coated in your fluids. It was no secret - at least, not to yourself - that you would not make it until then.

Expense reports were the furthest thing from his mind, but before he could do you, he would have to do them.

“Be a good girl.”

// // //

If that text was meant to get you to wait, little did he know, it had actually done the opposite. When he called you those pet names, you lost all control. You turned the phone over in your hand and slammed it against your dresser. It was no act of anger, only wavering composure. Your hands were weak, legs shaky. Movements felt not your own.

You stumbled to his nightstand, having to lean on the bed for support. Instinctively, you turned over your shoulder. Indeed, you were still home alone and would be for a while. You closed your eyes and yanked open his drawer, fumbling around for that cute, pink, rabbit. You knew you were not supposed to use it without earning it, without daddy here, but sometimes - you could not help but be bad. It was why you needed him, after all.

With your toy in hand, you crawled onto the bed. You stayed on his side, yearning for any hints of him, even if only his scent from the sheets.

You took a deep breath. You knew what you were doing was wrong - against the rules - but your lust screamed that this was _right right right_. When you felt those treasured vibrations, you knew immediately how helpless you were.

// // //

The way he came home was similar to what you imagined, but with a distinct difference. Yes, you were fully dressed. Yes, he dropped his briefcase. Yes, you were on the bed. But no, you were not waiting for him.

Levi slammed the door behind him, alerting you in the best and worst way: _You have been caught, missy._

You tugged your blindfold off and met his gaze. In his steel-grey eyes were a slew of emotions. Underneath his perpetual calm demeanor, you found jealousy, shock, admiration, lust, _power_.

“L-Levi!?” You could not believe how fast the time had gone. “You’re home?”

The clack of his dress shoes grew closer. As his lips stayed pressed, the nearing footsteps spoke for him. Internally, he was gleaming at your sight. But foremost, you had been a bad _bad_ girl who had gotten in trouble, was asking to be punished, and needed to be satisfied.

“I’m home…” Levi loosened his tie, “but there’s still a lot to take care of.”

// // //

Your blindfold had been tied back on, much tighter than when you donned it yourself. The black satin was a perfect opposite to your pastel dress-up, illustrating the dark side of his sex kitten. Levi sat at the foot of the bed with his legs over the edge. Atop his slacks, you were bent over, ass stuck up perfectly in his lap. While he stayed in his suit, he stripped your outfit off. He had looped slender fingers underneath the cheeks of your panties, yanked down, revealing your sweet peach. _Delicious. All mine._

A dry, hard, calloused palm was in every way a contrast to your wet, soft, sensitive pussy. When his hand plummeted down, your sex soaked him up. When he pulled away, a sopping stickiness slowed his retreat - only briefly - before he would make his swift return. With each repetition, your sighs grew deeper, pants grew faster, cries grew louder.

Levi clenched his teeth, admiring the marks forming on your skin. It was downright dirty that you had teased him like that, only for him to come home to such a self-centered surprise. But with each rash, bruise, sore, came the reassurance: you were being taught a lesson, you would do better next time, you were all his.

Even more reassuring, your cries, “D-Daddy, please…” With a light gasp, you tried to catch your breath, “I want cummies…”

He continued as if he did not hear you, rallying yet another spank that echoed throughout the room. Levi kept his voice level with just a dash of discipline and snarled, “And why do you think you deserve it?”

As an instinct, in your haze, you gave your typical response, “Because I have been -” but Levi raised one eyebrow - _Are you sure about that?_ \- and made you think it over. You retracted and promised, “- because I _will be_ a good girl.”

In one swift motion, Levi stood from the bed, flinging you off of his lap and into his arms. Strong hand grabbed your nape and pushed you to the bed face first. The whiplash was intense, in fact, all of this was. The immense clash of pain and pleasure was one no toy would ever give you, one only he could.

Levi met his front to your back and growled into your ear, “You’re gonna be a good girl?”

His hand squeezed tight around your neck, limiting your oxygen just enough. You could not muster words, only a nod in his grip.

_“Damn right you will.”_


	15. Public & Confined Space

**Kinktober Day 14: Public & Confined Space**

**_“I sent a request for kinktober but I thought of another scenario, so if there’s a spot vacant (I don’t wanna take someone else’s spot away) could I request a risqué situation: Levi and s/o go at it in a “public and confined place” (you can choose the space) where they could easily be caught and neither can be too loud. And Levi is sexily teasing her about how she can’t moan too loud. Regardless though, I’m SUPER excited to see everything you write for kinktober! Ppl sent in some sweet requests_ 🧡”**

**WC: 1300 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, slight voyeurism**

When it came down to it, the Scout Regiment was both to thank and to blame. Veterans yourselves, you were both exceedingly daring - stupidly daring - sometimes to your own detriment. That courage that had saved your asses countless times - that had been utterly drilled into you - was the same courage that made you think that you could get away with this. 

You were not just making out, not just having sex, you were fucking - fucking hard at that: on duty, in the supply closet, in the middle of the day.

This morning, when you read the assignment board, you immediately looked to each other and exchanged knowing smirks. If it was dumb luck or the work of fate, you were not sure and did not care. At last, this tiptoeing and under-the-covers crush would get the privacy it deserved. Time together, privacy together, were luxuries you were often not afforded. In that moment of eye contact, you both understood: you would not let it go to waste.

// // //

Not only was the timing perfect, but once you got started, you realized taking inventory was also the perfect task. Tall racks towered above you both, arranged in a convenient way, creating an artificial maze-like enclosure. Mounds of equipment - blades, handles, capes - were piled high on each shelf, allowing for only a few gaps of vision between your hideaway and the rest of the room. Those few gaps, given the fun you were having behind these four walls, could easily be ignored - perhaps too easily.

Truly, you made the most of it. A slew of wires and belts just begged to be used. Levi tied your wrists with cables, bound your ankles with belts - once again, as always - making the most of it. Strong hands clutched your shoulders, keeping you in his grip. Powerful thrusts slammed you back, keeping you pinned to the wall.

The rough of concrete against your back would surely leave marks. On his end, your scratches from foreplay had already started to scar his skin. Pleasure and pain drove you both wild. After such a long suppression of your feelings, nothing would be held back any longer. “Oh _fuck…_ ” Levi sighed, “ _Oh fuck me…_ ” 

This change of tone made chills course through you. Levi was largely monotone, though you had learned to pick up subtle hints. This was entirely different, though. The flat in his voice had disappeared, replaced by a heated vulnerability that made you soak around him.

“ _Levi…_ ” You arched your back against the wall, “Levi, _please…_ ”

Then, your telltale signs: a building pressure, a hot flush, an involuntary jerk. This fantasy you had dreamt of, not only since reading that assignment but since you first enlisted, was at last coming true. “Levi! _Levi!_ I - _I’m..!_ ”

His eyes squinted shut as every muscle flexed. His jaw fell open, releasing a series of tantalizing pants, “ _hah…_ hah- _ahh!_ ” 

Suddenly, a different kind of shiver was sent down your spine. It was not just a kinky thrill, but instead, a fight-or-flight fear. The all-too-familiar sound of the creaky doorknob’s turn stood your hairs on end. In this hormonal haze, not only had you neglected your official responsibilities but also the basic musts of sex. _You forgot to lock the door?_

The heavy drag of the wooden pane was followed by nearing footsteps. 

_Holy shit._

// // //

The flipping of some papers, likely against a clipboard, “She and Levi should be here…” Hange. No doubt about it.

“Maybe they got done early?” None other to accompany, Moblit.

“Maybe…” Hange’s voice turned mischievous, “… or maybe they ditched.”

You never thought him one to gossip. Moblit caught you off guard in more ways than one, “They seemed like they’d match.” 

Ears picked up some metallic clangs. Someone must have been rummaging the canisters, one of many supplies that constructed your makeshift wall. “I think he needs to make his move soon.” 

Ironically, a few feet away, he was. Actually, he was making many, nonstop, repeated moves. _If only you knew…_

They mused on, “The longer he stays single, the grumpier that old man will get.”

After that, you picked up a barely audible grunt from your lover. Whether it was in response to the sex or that insult, you were not sure either way. You bit down on your knuckle, likewise, stifling either your laughter or pleasure.

But that biting was not enough. The small space between your lips was disproportionate to the volume of sounds you released. Levi threw a hand in your hair and tugged your ear to his lips. His voice was shaky as he warned, _“Shhh…”_

“I - “ He bit down on your neck, attempting to ground you. In fact, it did the opposite. A light gasp, “L- _Levi….?!_ ”

It was a true test. This complete submission and desperation of yours, while he absolutely adored it, was inversely related to silence and safety. He could play you up or play you down. His mind raced for a way to do both, “Don’t be too loud.” Levi whispered in your ear, “You don’t wanna get caught, do you?”

You rolled your lips under your teeth and shook your head. It was easier said than done, though. If he wanted you to shut up so bad, maybe he should have stopped thrusting into you. Instead, he did the opposite. Levi ramped up his pace: fucking you harder, faster, deeper. Underneath your forefront fears, you subconsciously wondered, _What does he really want?_ Indeed, if he wanted your silence, this relentless back-breaking sex would only coerce the opposite.

He could not stop now though, his long-chased and once-delayed peak was again cascading. Likewise, when it came to you and your screams, he knew they would not be held back much longer. 

In the dark of the closet, his eyes adapted, trying to make out anything that could keep you quiet. Wires to tie your wrists, belts to bind your ankles, but there was nothing handy to cover your mouth. Meanwhile, you were still squealing. Levi threw his hand over your mouth, _“Shut it, brat.”_ Intensity drenched his voice, “Those sounds are for my ears only.”

You peeked down to your lover. His eyes were darting frantically, purposefully, but to seemingly no avail. Eyes trailed down and landed on your saving grace. You knew that his cravat was your best and only option, but you also knew that if you opened your mouth, you were absolutely done for. With the release of your shameless sounds, not even humanity’s strongest would be apt to handle that situation.

You opened your eyes weakly. Though you intended to direct your attention to his cloth, you caught his expression first. It was one you had never seen before, one you had never expected to see on him: a polarizing blend of immense pleasure and anxious panic. Drive simultaneously made his intensified his gaze and reddened his cheeks. The contrast of command and vulnerability, _fuck,_ it was to die for.

Bound wrists moved together as you went for his cravat. You snuck a delicate finger between the accessory and his skin, tickling his neck. Levi clenched his teeth and gasped. Only later would you learn, it was his most sensitive area. Surely, if you knew, you would not have made that move. With your hands on his neck, he knew he could not afford to protest. Levi managed to wink open one eye, using only that to ask, _What the hell do you think you’re doing?_

Despite the setting, you could not help but smirk. In an unexpected twist, all thanks to his special bundle of nerves, you had managed to turn the tables. 

After a torturous amount of time, you managed to untie the knot. Without the luxury of words, you merely shoved his cravat in your mouth, hoping he would get the idea.

The bondage around your hands and feet was enough, but with your mouth bound as well… 

A deviant smirk spread across his lips silently answered, _Yeah, that looks good._


	16. Size Kink

**Kinktober Day 15: Size Kink**

WC: 1100 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, size kink

There was only one person who looked up to him the way you did. Literally. A coincidence? Unlikely.

The way he could tousle your hair, pick you up, twirl you around, it was a gratification he had never felt before, not with anyone else. The perks of dating someone shorter could be pretty cute and pretty wholesome.

The size difference was more than just endearing, though. That first time together sparked something within him. That night, when just two of his fingers stretched you out and made you scream, when a thrust of his length tore your skin and made you bleed, when his cum filled you up and then some, it all went deeper than just the magic of a first time. Though, it took him a while to realize exactly what it was.

When you handled his cock, you could not hold him all in one grip. It took both of your dainty hands to work him fully. When you gave him head, his girth stretched your lips thin. Without fail, you gagged each and every time you tried to bob him down. When he came in your mouth, some would spill out the sides as you could not swallow him all. These encounters had a few things in common: he found them all hot beyond belief and they were all about your size difference. 

Tonight, as he admired your tiny body, it hit him like a train. He was not just kinky, but he had a kink, a size kink no doubt. 

He had been in the midst of your typical foreplay. To fit him in, you needed a lot of it. Levi prepared you with his tongue and fingers for however long you needed until you were slick enough, stretched enough, to fit him in. Even after all that kissing and necking, those sweet nothings and love marks, your walls were still clamped hard around his fingers. His mind could not help but wonder just how that tightness would feel around his member, and that was a quick conclusion: _fucking amazing._

You were held in Levi’s arms. Backs to the headboard, your smaller body tucked under his left shoulder as his right hand massaged your bits. He could play you like an upright bass, like an instrument he had mastered. He was a good steward and tuned it up before each performance. _What if, tonight…_ he did not?

Suddenly, his arm around your shoulders fell to your lower back. The forearm that trailed down your side instead snapped across your stomach. In one swift move, Levi flipped you over: your front to the mattress and face to the pillow. 

His abrupt motion put you in whiplash. You gasped, “Le’Levi?” That breathlessness in your voice, he could live off of it forever.

He bent forward, pressing his entire front to your back. His voice dripped with enamor. “Yeah?”

There was not an inch of space between you, and you could tell especially at your hips. His hard length sandwiched between your cheeks, warming up for what was to come. Levi rocked his hips slowly, but quickly started to lose control of his pace. 

His cock felt huge against your curves. The idea of him entering now, before you were lubed up or stretched, sent intense chills down your spine. You had no idea how he would fit or how he would feel. Only one truth was known: you both wanted this fucking bad.

Your lust had you muffling your moans already. He knew he should enter and enter fast. Levi spit on his hand and stroked his cock, offering you at least that lick of courtesy.

Levi stuck his fingers in your mouth - silencing, gagging, choking - and gave the initial push past your folds. Despite his knuckles deep in your mouth, your cries still filled the air. Already, you had turned a hot mess. Both in your face and in between your legs, you felt completely ablaze. The burn of embarrassment and friction sent your body on fire.

And just as vividly as he had remembered that first night, you flashed back to it too. The sight of blood between your thighs, the sensation of him ripping you apart, the stir in your insides from your first time… in all the sex you had since then - amazing sex at that - the lengthy build-up always squandered the possibility of their return. 

If there was anything you had learned in your sex life with Levi, pain and pleasure went hand-in-hand. If there was a way to find it again, you let him lead the way. You released your qualms and joined the search wholeheartedly.

Instead of doubt, you spoke your mind. “Levi! It’s… _It’s...!_ ”

Levi spanked your cute little ass, “Tell me, sweetheart.”

_“So…. big!”_

He snickered. With him entering from behind, you could not see, but he was not even halfway in yet. Levi grabbed your nape for leverage, your ass for fun, and went that last length. His tip slammed the back of you and made you both cry out. To be heard above your own screaming, he had to grunt loudly, “You like that?” 

Your jaw hung open, barely managing the “y” sound of affirmation. He pressed on, snarling, “You like my huge cock?”

_“Y-Yes! Levi! I love your huge cock!”_

“You like the way it pounds your adorable little pussy? Huh?”

_“Y’Yes… Levi!”_

“Cause I fucking love it.”

 _“Ahh! Levi. Levi!”_ You whimpered against the sheets, “You’re breaking me!”

“Good.” He growled, “That cute cunt of yours could use it.”

Not only his size, but also his dirty talk was doing so much to you. Without even words, he could tell, the gushing of your arousal around his cock said more than you ever could. It was your own little habit to warn him, but you could not even muster that. Likewise, when he felt your walls convulse around him and heard your tried shrieks, he knew.

All signs pointed, you not only supported his kink, but wanted to fulfill it for your benefit as well. The adrenaline of more than mere acceptance, of admiration, was the push to send him over the edge. Levi brought his hands to the side of your hips and thrust you against him as though you were nothing. Your eyes had brimmed with tears, but with the shameful sounds he released, you saw past it all.

Even in his weakened state, he easily draped you atop him in his strong and sturdy grip. He held your tiny, shaking body in his arms. _A perfect fit._


	17. Shower Sex

**Kinktober Day 16: Shower Sex**

**WC: 1000 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader**

It was a dream come true for a clean freak like him: his girlfriend and showering, doing both at the same time.

It all began with a mutual guise: _Let’s just save some water_. When neither of you grabbed clothes for after, though, the true intention was silently communicated and understood. With flirtatious, knowing smirks, you slowly undressed yourselves and turned the water on.

Each time he stripped down, you got starry-eyed: his abs, biceps, everywhere was riddled with muscle. At that point, you were already ready, but you forced yourself to think of what was in store. _Levi. In the shower…_ Without any effort, he always looked completely flawless. You could only imagine, under a stream of water and against the white tile, the favors that would do for his already-perfect body. An uncontainable grin spread across your face. With a shaky hand, you grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the shower. You had not stepped in yet, but you already felt steamy and slick between your thighs.

It took the water a while to warm up, but both went under before that. The choice was a deliberate temperature play on his part, and it worked. Under the chill, your nipples instantly hardened and you shivered in your stance. _Fucking cute._

Levi pressed his body to yours, rubbing the sides of your arms and whispering in your ear, “Be patient…” He licked your cusp and you shivered even more, “It’ll warm up soon.”

Already, his cock was hard and solid against your thighs. Really, he could not help himself. You looked fucking perfect. In front of him, you were completely naked - shameless. At the same time, you were so cold and shivering - vulnerable. It was amazing what a little H20 could do. He trailed his hands from your arms to your breasts and cupped your tits. Breath was hot against your skin before he popped your nipple into his mouth. Levi flicked his tongue and grazed his teeth against the hypersensitive bud. The sensation made you throw your hand over your mouth, but in this setting, there was no containing those sounds.

At last, the shower head on the ceiling rained hot water over you both, steaming the room, keeping you warm. Though the temperature had risen, Levi still gave you the chills.

Wet hair slicked to his face. Skin glimmered under the downpour. The white steam of the shower made the scene just hazy enough. You wiped your eyes and blinked twice, finding it hard to believe this was not just a dream.

You pressed your front to his, a palm to his chest, and kissed. It was hard to breathe under the stream, but it only made things even more passionate: giving a slight sense of urgency and breathlessness. Levi reached a hand around to your backside and teased. He gave a light spank, quite satisfied with the wet smack sound it made. One more. Two more. The water freed you from the typical sting and you offered, “Spank me.” He hit again, still no pain. “ _Harder,_ Levi.”

 _“Tch…”_ Ears picked up a sharp current of wind. When you heard him winding up, you realized you may had fucked up. You bit your lip, hands braced themselves on the shower wall. And boy did he fucking deliver. The slap bounced off the walls, echoing, but was drowned out by your cries. Your jaw instantly fell and released a deep moan. Some water streamed down your face, mixed with overstimulated tears, and fell past your lips. A gasp made you inhale the water, choking you slightly, perfectly.

You peeked your eyes open and examined his state. Black bangs clung to his face. A slight blush spread in his cheeks. Underneath it all was a sprung, pink cock, glistening in water and precum. You licked your lips and sighed, “Please, Levi…” You felt your arousal drip down your legs, “I want - “ You corrected yourself, “ - I _need_ you…”

Levi snarled, “Needy, huh?” In one swift motion, strong hands snapped to the back of your thighs and lifted you effortlessly. You shrieked a bit, but remembered just whose arms you were in - there was no one on Earth you would trust more with this. Still, the thrill was undeniable. He pushed your back to the wall and you wrapped your calves around his back, in desperate search of stability.

Levi maintained a tight grip on and brought your lips to his tip. He gave those initial pumps, preparing you for his whole length, but was shocked when he entered completely at only the first move. The surprising sensation made him squint his eyes and clench his teeth, “Hah - _ahh!_ Fucking _shit…_ ”

Levi peeked open his eyes, taking in your flawless sight. The brief sting was well worth the view. Each and every one of your curves were exposed. Your breasts bounced in his face. Drops of water outlined your tits and fell down your nipples. Strands of wet hair caressed your face, water dyeing them two shades darker.

Your sex was dripping, his cock so drenched, he thrust in and out of you easier than ever before. The stream of water was never-ending, keeping both of you soaked for each and every fuck. The slick allowed for a speed and depth that was absolutely new and absolutely breathtaking.

“ _Fuck…_ Oh, _fuck…!_ ” Levi grunted. You were so fucking wet and felt so fucking good. Without any friction, there was no burn. Without any friction, there was no slowing his speed.

His hips began rocking with a mind of their own, taking control of the pace away from Levi and into their own instinct. The way he fucked was relentless. Between those four tile walls, both of you were screaming.

You took a deep gasp, “Levi! _Levi!!_ ” You arched your back against the wet wall, getting the perfect stimulation you needed. “I’m gonna! I’m gon’ _na…!_ ”

Levi dug his nails into your thighs, allowing not an inch between you. He tilted his head up towards you and exhaled against your neck, “ _C’Cum for me, baby…_ ”

With that last bit, he pulled you over the edge with him. Your walls clamped tight around his cock as he continued to thrust all the way back. The new sensations, your shameless screams, the sopping sounds of your sex made this shower absolutely filthy. 

Off the brink of orgasm, you trembled slightly in each other’s arms. With a tender care, Levi set you back down, offering his stance for balance as your feet reunited with the slippery shower floor. You looped your arms around his neck and draped yourself on him. Chests pressed together perfectly, breaths regulating, heartbeats matching under your own indoor downpour.

Levi trailed his strong hands down your body. “Turn around.” He held your hips and guided, “I’ll scrub your back.”


	18. Mirrors / Camera

**Kinktober Day 17: Mirror / Camera**

**WC: 1200 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, mirrors, filming.**

You could not pinpoint why exactly, but you had some nerves now that you were actually in the setup. The camera and its blinking red recording light were surprising of least concern. With mirrors on the walls and on the ceiling, there was no turning away from their presence. Soon enough, though, you realized: you would not want to anyways.

With your back to the headboard, you were sat up in bed, twiddling your thumbs in your lap. Levi pressed one knee into the edge of the mattress and swung the other opposite your hip, lightly mounting you.

He could tell you were nervous. His hand met your cheek, his palm warm, fingers gentle. “Relax, sweetheart.” His other hand took yours and brought your fingertips to his lips. “It’s just you and me.”

You peeked your eyes open and gazed at him, trying to focus on only him. However, your peripheral vision forced you to pay a little attention to the glass. In the reflection were both of you, you in your best lingerie, him in tight black briefs. The sun was setting, illuminating both of you in a perfect twilight. The bed and its sheets were white and pristine. Suddenly, you saw yourself in the lens of a movie where you were the star.

Frankly, you loved the way you looked, feeling more confident in your appearance and self than you had in a while. Your confidence radiated, your whole self was glowing, and he absolutely adored it.

Verbally, he told you, “You look so fucking gorgeous.” Physically, he communicated as well with the hardening against your thigh. 

The panes you were initially intimidated by had instead given you a newfound ego. You hooked your elbow at the back of his undercut and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Levi startled out gentle, recalling how anxious you had been in the first place. Instead, you acted the opposite: instantly pushing your tongue past his lips and grazing his mouth with teeth. Two devious hands trailed down his chest, abdomen, and to his V - sneaking under his cotton and massaging his member. Levi snickered against your mouth. _Gonna be like that, huh?_ His little sex kitten was coming through and coming alive.

He brought a hand to the side of your neck and squeezed, just tightly enough to leave imprints, to intensify your breathing, and to make your head spin. Levi maintained the kiss as he hooked his finger under the waistband of your panties and tugged down, revealing your glistening skin. Two fingers descended down your waist and to your folds, tugging them apart and pushing inside.

This was only his first move but you were already soaked. His fingers rocked in and out effortlessly, your arousal providing endless amounts of lubrication. Two fingers, three fingers, four - your walls clamped around them all and thirsted for more.

He immediately knew which position this called for. Levi grabbed you up top and down below, strong hands dug into your skin. Fervent crescent divots were left from his nails. In one swift motion, he had flipped you on your hands and knees and brought his tip to your entrance.

He gave a few preparatory thrusts, but the scene had you wanting it, demanding it, pleading for it now. You met his gaze in the reflection of the mirror and called, a sexy raspiness in your throat, “Please, Levi. _Please…_ ” Your jaw hung open in craving, “I want it - “ A desperate gasp, “I need it - you - now…”

In your face was a perfect blend of begging and ordering, submission and sluttiness, he was not going to deny you a second longer - it was already clear you would be making use of these angles again.

At last, when he pushed himself in, your thirst was quenched. His cock and its curve were perfect, reaching far back into you and working your G-spot.

With the addition of the mirror, you fell even more in love with the position that was already and always one of your favorites. Past the forefront of yourself, in the background, was Levi fucking you from behind. Never before had you had this perspective. Instead of looking over your shoulder to catch a mere glimpse, you could look straight ahead and see everything without strain. The way his muscles flexed, abs moved, hips rocked was a view you had never seen before and _fuck_ was it good.

Levi grunted, continuing to slam into you, “You like this, baby?”

You met his eye contact in the mirror, both of your lids half-shut with pleasure. Sentence interrupted with each powerful thrust, “Y- _Yeah_ , I lo’ _ve_ it, Le’ _vi…!_ ”

He smirked and thrust his fingers towards your mouth. It was such a habit, you did not need to be told anymore. You closed your eyes and sucked him off, swirling your tongue around each of his digits, tasting the sweet remnants of your own arousal. He adored being able to see you - all of you - this way.

_“Mmm…”_ Levi growled, “such a good girl…”

Levi threw his hand in your hair and tangled himself in it, yanking you closer and further down his dick. His engorged tip hit all the way back and made your insides stir. The slapping of his skin against yours, like the fucking itself, was turning louder, harder, faster.

Your breaths turned to pants, “ _Hah- Hah-_ _Levi…!_ ” Your body began to react instinctively, taking control away from you and into the forces of nature. That familiar pressure built in your core, the flawless views you had only enhancing it.

You watched him lean over, intensifying his degree, making sure to get that critical angle that would get you there. In addition to that new depth and new friction, Levi snapped his fingers to your clit and rubbed ferociously, “I wanna feel you cum - “ He bit down on your neck and whispered in your ear, _“Cum all over my cock.”_

You arched your back, allowing his front to meet you entirely - cheeks, slit, clit, and all. The stimulation was overwhelming and the floodgates were rising, “Ah! Fuck!” Climax was cascading, “ _Ohh fuck, Levi…!_ ”

And just like he asked, you obeyed his orders, tightening and releasing around his erection. Before your eyes fluttered shut, you caught his lustful expression - completely captivated by the sight of your cunt convulsing around his cock. His desire, power, attraction, all staying at the forefront of your mind as you called his name in climax. Your waves of pleasure expelled upon him, reciprocating the added stimulation he had provided you earlier, giving him as powerful an orgasm as he had given you.

As soon as you could manage, you peeked your eyes open, taking in his reaction. He threw his head back in climax before flinging it forward upon release. Bangs spread across his face were a clear illustration of just how riled he was. The pants in his chest were rapid, producing low and swift gasps of pleasure. “ _Fuck…_ Oh, _fuck me!!_ ” His cries gave you chills, chills that lasted until he came down and held you in his arms.

You wished that the sex could have lasted forever. You squinted your eyes and tried your hardest to etch those scenes into your memory. Levi breathed a single chuckle before rising from the bed and disassembling the tripod.

In the presentness of the mirrors, you seemed to have forgotten: this memory would last forever.


	19. Cockwarming & Praise

**Kinktober Day 18: Cockwarming & Praise**

**WC: 1700 words  
** **Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, canonverse, fluff turned smut**

The creek of the doorknob made you jump awake. The short startle was well worth it, though, when you laid eyes on his arrival.

“Mmm…” you yawned. “Welcome home, _Captain._ ”

Levi shouldered off the tan jacket of his uniform and made his way towards the bed. He set a gentle hand on your cheek, brushed your hair back, and kissed your forehead. It was good to see you and it was good to be home.

Levi flopped down, tired, at the foot of the bed and slowly started stripping out of his uniform. He tugged off his boots, unbuttoned his shirt, and began the long process of unfastening his belts.

You could have just laid there and waited for him to join you, but it was a special day. You sat up, crawled to his side, and scratched his back - just the way he liked it. “How did it go?”

Levi redirected his attention from his straps to your gaze. After years of practice, he could unbuckle them without looking. He shrugged, “Alright.”

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tugged him to your side. While getting through another year and commencing winter break were indeed things to celebrate, Levi was not a huge fan of how they celebrated. With just that one word, you had an understanding of how the event went and how he felt about it. Tons of people, lots of noise, too many pleasantries. As far as he knew, there was only one way to ring in the new year right: getting tucked into bed with his girl by his side.

In a rare moment of carelessness, likely sparked from being tried all evening, instead of folding his uniform and neatly tucking it away, Levi bundled the clothes in a ball and threw them on the floor. For a good amount of months, until the weather warmed up and the titans returned, he would not be needing it. Now in only a cotton pair of briefs, he could finally let his skin breathe and let himself unwind.

You looped your arms over his shoulders, hands clasped at his chest, and kissed his nape gently. With just the right mixture of playfulness and care, you tugged him back towards the pillows and into a reclined position - at least, you tried to. His stature was misleading of his true weight. His pure strength and solid muscle were built into a compact frame, you always thought you could lift him, you never succeeded, but you also never gave up.

“Gahh!! Get over here, you!”

Your struggle was endearing and always managed to earn a slight chuckle from him, even after a rough day. Your arms flexed, hands shook, voice grunted as you tried to pull him back with you. Eventually, after watching and enjoying your efforts for long enough, he added his energy and moved himself on his own. Levi always had absolute control of his actions. He could move just enough so that you still felt you were helping while also allowing you two to get to the destination eventually.

With a final heave from you, and just a push off the ankles from him, you both flopped on the mattress with your heads on the pillows. _Success._ Levi wrapped an arm around your tummy and rolled both of you over on your sides. Him: big spoon. You: little spoon. Levi took a slow inhale, catching a whiff of your scent, and exhaled on the back of your neck. Finally, there were no early morning drills, no meager mess meals, no overtime shifts on his schedule. From now till spring, you were his only priority. How hard he worked outside of these winter months was all in an effort to achieve this bliss.

Levi nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, finally relaxing, falling even more deeply in love. You were always so sleepy, but had still chosen to stay up and wait for him. Your selflessness, even for a considerate person like himself, always went above and beyond. You were just that kind of lover - just that kind of person - that he needed in his life.

Simultaneously, Levi pressed himself closer to you as you backed yourself further into him. An arm around your stomach tugged your body entirely to his from head to toe. His hips ground against your cheeks as he muttered, “I’m cold.”

You turned over your shoulder and gave a knowing smirk, “Yeah?”

Besides his underwear, he was completely naked. Under this mound of blankets, even someone perpetually freezing - like yourself - could never be cold. Furthermore, you could feel the warmth radiating from his skin onto yours. Obviously, he was not cold, but it was also obvious to you what he really wanted. It was an unspoken allusion, so adorable, that always made you laugh. “You want me to warm you up?”

He closed his eyes and nodded against your neck. He looked so cute, so exhausted, so longing, you would never think to tell him no. It was not only that you also wanted it, but you also wanted to provide it for him. One leg lay flat against the mattress as you lifted the other up in the air. You softened your voice, “Come on, _Captain._ ” Your timely pet name both humored and seduced him. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Levi reached a hand to your waist, felt around for a bit, but found no fabric. Tonight, you had skimped out on panties, making yourself completely ready and accessible for him. The thoughtful tease made his heart skip and his cock surge. With a solid length, he entered you from behind, drawing satisfied moans from both of you.

He had been completely drained from his long day, but his passion showed no signs. While his breathing slowed and eyes felt heavy, his member was pronounced as ever, filling you up, making both of you feel better.

Your core felt tight, wet, and indeed warm around him. His own cute little furnace was just what the doctor ordered at the end of a hard day’s work, at the beginning of a break, truly - any and every night.

Despite all this, though neither of you would ever deny the sexual aspect, it was more of a therapeutic touch. He felt safe, peaceful, and at home in you. He could reap all that good feeling of sex without tiring himself out. It was a pronounced and mutual trust between you: it was not all about the climax nor the chase of it, but more about the connection.

Levi raised his hand from your belly to your breasts and fondled. Tits sandwiched his hand in a soft and secure warmth, heartbeat against the side of his hand. His palm cupped your curves, fingertips rolled your buds in a way that perfectly fit the innate exhilaration of the simultaneously calm setting.

The pinch of your nipples felt wonderful and took your breath away, but you also did not want him to tire himself out just for you. With a slight gasp, you managed, “Levi, honey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“ _Tch…_ ” Levi snickered. “Don’t worry about that.”

You sighed and pushed yourself further down his cock, “I’m so glad… to have you home…”

Levi kissed your shoulder, continuing to play with your tits, “I’m always so glad to come home to you.”

You clinched your neck, “I was waiting up for you all night…”

“I know, sweetheart.”

You continued, “waiting for you and your cock all night.” The sentiment you spoke was dirtier than he expected, forcing him to catch his breath after a few surprised coughs.

“Yeah?” You felt his dick pulse inside of you, “Tell me about it…”

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head, “I was so looking forward to when you came home, having all this free time with you and only you.”

Once again, so sweet, but your following words were spicy. “All the fun we can have, all the sex we can have…” You delved further into your recollection, “I got lost in thought and I… _and I…_ ”

Levi felt your arm move down and down your torso until fingers landed at your sex. You worked yourself slowly, lazily. He knew what you were doing, and what you had done earlier, but he wanted - no - needed to hear it. “And you what?”

You circled faster, “I touched myself to you, Levi.”

The amount of times he had masturbated over you, he never knew the number was so mutual. The realization made his head spin. Levi exhaled upon your ear, conflicted over whether to call you a good girl or bad girl: a bad girl for pleasing yourself without him, a good girl for pleasing yourself over him. With these thoughts, words, and touch you provided him, though, it was clear what you were, _“Such a good girl…”_

Your praises were working him up, outpouring in the form of increasingly desperate pants and an uncontrollable rock in his hips.

You turned over your shoulder and saw him completely vulnerable. His eyes were fluttered shut in a deep pleasure. His lips parted, releasing the slightest of shameful moans. His cheeks were fading into an embarrassing shade of pink. He looked so turned-on, so tired, so admirably pathetic. You twirled a strand of his hair with your finger, smiling, and whispered softly, “Levi, I know you’re tired…” _We don’t have to do it tonight._

He peeked his eyes open and met yours soundly. Immediately, you caught the spark of desire, lust, and a newfound energy in his gaze. In an effortless motion, Levi swung himself over your side, pressed your shoulders into the mattress, and mounted you - staying inside throughout the entire pivot.

He pressed his muscled front to the curve of your back and nibbled your ear, “Let’s see who tires out first.”


	20. ODM Sex Swing & Voyeruism

**Kinktober Day 19: ODM Sex Swing & Voyeurism**

WC: 2100 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, bondage, voyeurism

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

In a frenzy of cables, tied up in this tree, you realized that you must have gone wrong somewhere along the line. You began to question all the steps that had brought you to this point, meanwhile, all your other fellow recruits were zipping around just fine.

Thick black wires were tied around all your extremities. At your wrists and ankles, the ropes had made several revolutions, keeping you securely bound to the wooden branches. Getting out from in, not only did you have to do it at each of your joints, but at each of your joints, several times. Apart from that, the gear had also wrapped around various parts of your middle: above and beneath your breasts, at the cinch of your waist, at the start of your thighs, and beneath your cheeks. Each of your curves was made extra voluptuous, in an honest mistake and in public at that.

It was not too tight, not exactly uncomfortable, mostly just awkward. Besides the training, you were not in any imminent hurry to get down. Getting down was the problem, though. The knots were all around you, many not only out of reach but also out of sight. Your fingers fiddled with what little they could touch, making slow progress inch by inch. You were not absolutely helpless, but if you dealt with this all by yourself, you would not be making it down before sunset, and that would be a problem.

You were not sure what the best plan of action was. Hanging out up here was not ideal, but you also could not imagine calling for help. Maybe a fellow recruit would just happen to see you, help you out, not make a big deal out of it, all before the supervisors saw. Maybe you could get by unnoticed until then.

But with Levi in charge, that was not too likely.

Your ears picked up the zing of recoiling wire, the dispensing of gas, and a thump of boots landing. Someone had touched down behind you, _Oh thank God._

“Oi, cadet.”

_Oh shit._

“C-Captain!” You instinctively tried to salute, however, your arm would not budge. A flick of your wrist and a balled fist was the best attempt you could manage.

He did not return the gesture, placing a hand on his hip instead, “What the hell are you doing?”

For once in your life, probably the first time in human history, you wished for a titan ambush to come. Anything to divert his attention would be fine by you. Come to think of it, being eaten would be a lot less painful than this. Living in a stomach a lot less uncomfortable. In a titan’s hot grip, you would be sweating a fraction as much as you were now.

Levi cleared his throat and tapped his foot, “Well…?”

“I umm… I umm…” You stammered, “I just...”

Levi crossed his arms and sighed, “Geez, don’t hurt yourself.” He started making his way towards you, his hands extending out.

Hanging up here was embarrassing, but the thought of him helping you - his hands on your body - made you flush even more. You wanted to prove yourself, not embarrass yourself even more, “No. No. I’ve got it.”

Levi folded his arms and watched your struggle. You twisted and turned - this way and that way. You shook each of your limbs - one by one and all at once. You stretched and shrunk - straining with each movement.

His eyes bore into you. “You coming down or what?”

Past the still in his expression, your spectacle was riling him. Your futile efforts were adorable. Your exertions were pleasing. The movement of your accentuated curves was captivating. Everything about this situation, about you, was truly a sight to behold.

He was content to watch this all day, but eventually, you accepted your losses. Your pleading was sweet on his ears, “Captain, please…” You gasped, out of breath, “can you help me?”

Levi smirked, grabbing hold of your ropes. With you suspended in the air, even just his light touch was swinging you slightly. He sauntered closer, walking confidently along the thin branches, “You knew I was your supervisor today, right?”

You sensed an impending punishment. “R-Right.”

“And I imagine this is the first time you’ve screwed up like this?”

You swallowed, “Yes, sir.”

Levi grasped your nape and paced behind you, each snap of twigs beneath his feet made you startle in his grip. “That’s quite the coincidence, isn’t it, Cadet?”

Your mouth fell open but managed no words.

Levi moved his hand to your shoulder and clenched, using the joint to pivot to your front. “I think someone like you…” he exhaled upon your ear, sending shivers down your spine, “... needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Wha - ?” But before you could ask, he had silenced your lips with his. For a few seconds, you blinked, trying to wake yourself up from this strange dream. When his tongue began to dance with yours, though, there was no doubt this was real. With one hand, he caressed your cheek. The other was more devious, sliding between your buttons, wasting no time in touching your tits and playing with them.

His hands held a tight grip on your breasts, kneading your hard nipples between his calloused fingertips. With the rest of your body supported by the tree, Levi could move you back and forth by only his hands on your chest - quickly, easily, effortlessly at that. The laws of physics and his absolute control: you were completely surrendered. You bit your lip, stifling hard, the metallic taste of blood dwelling just beneath your skin.

He pinched harder, “You’re holding back, I can tell…” Levi squandered your jaw in his hand, forcing your lips to part, “I wanna hear your screams, Cadet.”

His hand released your jaw, leaving temporary imprints where his grip once was. One hand continued to tease your nipples while the other trailed to your waistband. With how tight and twisted you were in some places, the belt around your hips was ironically loose. He unfastened that one - and only that one - before undoing your button and zipper. Two deviant fingers snuck to your panties, immediately feeling your damp even on the cotton exterior. It gave him a confidence that spoke, _You did this just for me, didn’t you?_

He brought both hands to your legholes and tugged apart. Effortlessly, with a single grunt, he ripped your underwear completely apart, forcing your arousal to drip down your thighs instead.

Even faster, he freed himself - revealing a healthy, sprung, and dripping wet cock. It was the only hint of vulnerability he displayed. Levi held his member in his hands, giving a few strokes as he admired, “Look at you...”

Legs spread apart, hands above your head, it was obvious to you both that you were completely ready for him. You repeated your prior plea, with even more desperation, “Captain, please…” you sighed, “please help me.”

That was all he needed. At first, he was cautious in entering, but when he felt your warm and wet walls, his pace could not be held back. In the initial thrust, he slammed all the way back into you, making you cry out loud. The mechanisms of your device supported your oscillation, bringing you up and down his length without any work from either of you. Levi snickered, this would be easy. _Too easy._

With your hands tied, there was no covering your mouth, no muffling of your voice. Levi, on the other hand, had both hands free, but silencing you seemed to be the last thing on his mind. 

High up in the trees, those above and below you could hear you all too clearly. When your plateau started to peak was the exact moment you heard a grappling nearby.

“Hey!” A soldier cried, “You alright up there?”

The leaves barely covered the scene. If it was any other season besides the lush green summer, you both would have been completely exposed and completely screwed.

Levi always seemed to attract danger, but with how he not only continued to fuck you, but continued to fuck you harder, you began to wonder if he chased danger instead. With the acceleration in his pace, you lost even more of the little control you had, “Y - _Yeah!_ I’m - I’m… _fine!_ ”

You wished that would be enough, but the scout stayed attentive, “Are you sure?” You saw and heard hooks pierce the trunk above you. “I thought I heard shouting!”

“No! No!” _For god’s sake, don’t come up here!_ ”Really, I’m fi - _hah!_ - _I’m fine!_ ”

Levi looked over his shoulder and towards your attendant. Whether he was glaring at them to buzz off or relishing the fact that you had an audience, you could not tell. No matter, he would never deny the thrill of this. Getting caught, getting in trouble, that was not how he viewed it. This was all an opportunity to brand you as his and make it known to all: you were absolute putty in his hands.

“Well,” His voice was dubious, “I’ll be around if you need me.”

At last, the soldier grappled away. Levi called out after him - so loud that you saw veins in his neck, “She won’t!”

Your eyes flung wide open. A red hot embarrassment coursed throughout your entirety. You clenched your teeth and growled, but before you could scold him, he stopped you with a bite of your neck. You took a sharp inhale and hissed, _“Fuck, Levi!”_

The bite was not just a quick nibble. His teeth stayed, dug into your skin, enough to leave marks. When you threw your head back and began to cry again, he switched to sucking. It was a display of just how intense a lover he was - that bruises were the softer option.

Levi trailed his tongue down from your neck to your clavicle to your breast, leaving bites and bruises all the way. Later, you would notice how impossible it was to cover them all up. For him, however, that was already on his mind. The thought of you in mess, on the field, in the shower with those unhideable marks made his dick surge even more. The vision made his hips rock faster, harder, deeper into you as he growled, “You’re mine. You know that, right?” His hand snapped to your ass and squeezed hard enough to make you whimper. “All mine.”

“I’m yours...” you moaned.

He brought his lips to your ear and snarled, “Louder.”

You panted in response, “I’m yours!”

He squeezed even harder, demanding, “Louder, Cadet.”

“Le - Levi…” _Not loud enough._ He snapped his fingers to your clit and pinched the sensitive pearl, swirling his fingertips around the skin. That did the trick. _“Oh! Oh my god, Levi!!”_

With praises loud enough to be heard past the walls, he was at last satisfied with the volume. Surely, everyone must know by now: _She’s mine._

But the way he could work you was the last bit you needed. As embarrassing, humiliating, dangerous as it might be, you could not deny yourself nor him any longer. You gasped, “Captain… Levi…” Pants turned rapid, “I’m - I’m _gonna…_ ”

Intensifying his perfect rotations, Levi grabbed the back of your neck and tugged you closer, “Cum for me, Cadet.” He exhaled, reaching his climax simultaneously, _“Cum for your Captain.”_

Even without any orders, you could not help yourself. Your screams were uncontainable as you convulsed around his cock. The combination of your suspension and his passion put you in seventh heaven. You felt you were floating above the rest in every way imaginable. An insane head rush, dopamine flow, ravishing orgasm, all provided to you by humanity’s strongest - what a perfect mistake and beautiful disaster this had been.

As you came down from your high, you were able to witness his. His teeth were grit, subduing his own sounds as best as he could. Past the crank of your wires, you picked up some flawless breaths, sighs, gasps. While satisfied, you smirked. _Next time, I’ll be the one to make you scream_.

After all that chaos, he was remarkably gentle in at last setting you free. Though, you now felt no hurry to get back down. While he carefully unwound you and you peacefully cooperated, you had both concluded: staying up here, the two of you forever, would not be so bad.

If that was the way to get down, getting tangled up would always be on your agenda.


	21. Impregnation

**Kinktober Day 20: Impregnation**

_**“Hiii! Not sure if there are still any kinktober slots available, but I would like to make a request: impregnation kink 👉🏻👈🏻😶 With Levi, I can only imagine it going like, the war is over, we got the happy we all deserve (but we’ll never get ~cry), he goes back home to his s/o and well, it’s time to move on. If you feel it’s ok, I would be lucky and grateful to read it through your magical words. Thank you!”** _

WC: 1200 words   
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader

Every day that you woke up, it was hard - not to face - but to believe your reality. The slightest changes, even in the little things, were symbols of how much your lives had changed since then. No longer were the meals just bread and potatoes. No longer were there painful belt imprints around your bodies. Not only had he started to sleep in, but he started to sleep more peacefully as well. Back then, in his sleep, his brows would be knit, a frown on his face, not even in dreams did he have an escape. Now, though, he could at last relax completely: eyes fluttered shut, a steady rise and fall in breathing, lips parted to release the slightest of sleepy sounds. Every morning that you woke, that split second wondering if you were still in that hell or free, turning to your side and seeing his sleeping state reassured you: you and him both were awoken from that nightmare.

Truly, all aspects of life were changed in some way since then. Even your sex life, which was already perfect, had seen some improvements. Without the constant minute-by-minute schedule, you did not have to go as fast as often. Now, you could choose to have quickies rather than them being a perpetual necessity - a welcome shift for both of you. What would never change, though: you still always fucked as if it could be your last: hard, heated, and with a ravenous hunger.

Tonight was no different.

Levi propped himself up on his elbow and dug his toes into the mattress. Besides a few points of contact at your chest and hips, he suspended himself securely above you. His hips began to grind against you in a way that admitted: he was losing control. Lips barely brushed against yours as he whispered, “I want you…”

You hooked your elbow around his undercut, pulling him just that tad closer. You began to arch your back, meeting his erection even more. You were about to reciprocate the sentiment when he cut you off, continuing.

“I want you to…” he gasped desperately, “to have my children.”

You arched your brows and stammered. _To have his children? You mean… you mean…?_ Levi’s eyes were squinted shut in yearning. You need not say anything, his urges were enough to fill the air.

Finally, perhaps the most important change was the sense of security. That cruel world of the past, it was just as cruel to bring children into it. Now, though, with this beautiful new reality, the thought of starting a family had began to cross your minds, and once it had, it never left his.

“I want to - ” His exhilaration made his throat catch. He grunted past it, “I want to fill you up…” Levi began to stutter, “and - and…”

“Levi?” A blend of nerves and arousal in your voice.

Whining at this point, “... shoot my seed deep inside of you.”

Levi clenched his teeth. Even between the fabric of your pants, your fluids were already starting to mix. His precum had coated his member, your lubrication was spilling over your panties. It was almost as if his dirty talk had prepared you for exactly what he wanted.

After his confession, he peeked his eyes open, at last having braced himself for whatever reaction you may have. Your gazes were mutual: a fiery lust and a cool soothing blended into a desire that was just right.

You reached a gentle hand up to his face, feeling a bead of sweat trickle from your fingernail to your knuckle and down your forearm. You looked up to his riled expression with one of confidence, “Levi…”

His breathing had deepened, anxiously awaiting your response. You rubbed your cheek into his hand and smiled. “I want that, too.”

Your shared longing came as a surprise - one that quickly and obviously spread across his face. Shortly after, though, his soft shock morphed into a strong determination: he was going to get you pregnant. There was no shred of doubt, his voice dripped with certainty, “I’m gonna fuck you right, baby.”

The snap from pure desperation to captivating command had you in whiplash. The best of both worlds ignited a fire in your core. Begging, “Please, Levi…” You gasped, “Please fill me up.”

In an instant, he reached between your legs and ripped your cotton apart, immediately pleased at the revelation of the other. A pink, healthy, sprung cock. A glistening wet and aching pussy. You bit your lips as he licked his. 

You widened your hips and reached two fingers to your folds, spreading apart, “I’m ready.” He arched his brows in surprise, but you wanted - needed - him _right fucking now._ A slight growl in your voice, you were almost yelling. “I’m ready _now,_ Levi.”

A satisfied, sinister smirk. He gripped his member in his hands, wasting not a single stroke before plummeting his entire length into you. Your back instinctively arched against the mattress - a shriek that would wake the neighbors. _“Oh, fuck!”_

Levi exhaled shakily, “ _fuck…_ ” Despite the overwhelming sensation, his hips began to pump harshly. “You’re so tight, so wet...”

You wrapped your calves around his back, thighs around his sides. His pace quickened, voice heightened, “What do you want, baby?”

“I want - I want -” With a long draw out and a harsh slam in, his tip met all the way to your back. Your guts were stirred in the best way possible. _“Ahh!! Levi!!”_

To be heard over your screams took the utmost conviction, “Tell me!”

“I want your…” you squealed, “I want your hot cum!”

He hit your end repeatedly, never letting up, only intensifying. Past gritted teeth, he grunted, “Where do you want it?”

“All the way, Levi!” _Speak your mind. You know he wants it._ “I want it all the way in me! Please - _fucking_ \- fill me up!”

Your walls hugged tight around his cock, keeping him there in preparation for his seed. After a series of rapid pants, he let out a harsh grunt in his climax - filling you up, all the way back - just like both of you had wanted. It was a natural, almost feral, reaction. His nails dug into your skin, drawing you all the way down his length as far as and further than you ever thought possible. His pulling force gave your back a rash of friction that made you sheets feel like sandpaper. When he felt you pulsate around him, he released his hot white cum at your very end, giving a handful of confident pumps to ensure he would clear your cervix. His mindful actions paid off: your sex drank him up and gulped him down like he was the last drink on Earth.

Despite how much he came and how you swallowed it all down, already, you thirsted for more. Without even a second to catch your breath, Levi flipped you on your stomach and gave your ass a swift spank. He pressed his front to your back and reentered you immediately, drawing intense groans from both of you. 

With an unwavering intent, he snarled in your ear, “We’re not stopping till you show me those double bars.”


	22. Make-Up Sex

**Kinktober Day 21: Make-Up Sex**

**WC: 1400 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, angst turned smut**

One hand dug into your own chest. The other gestured out to him, your apartment, your everything. “Why the fuck should I even stay?”

It was only in your fights that you doubted the relationship. Every other moment was Heaven on Earth. But when you did fight, it was Hell a hundred times over. You had shared years full of memories - wonderful memories - but your anger was so blinding, you could not remember any of them when you needed to most. Mind became clouded, blocking out any potential ray of light and optimism. _Why are we even dating? What do I see in him? What does he see in me?_

Levi looked up from his folded hands to you. His leg was shaking, face twitching, ocean blue eyes appeared a fiery red. _I swear to fucking god…_ “No one would ever love you the way that I do.”

For a few painful seconds, your harsh breaths filled the air. Semi-silence was cut off when he pointed at the ground and spat, “That’s why the fuck you should stay.”

The rage in your expressions painted you both unrecognizable to the other. Love once thought to be unconditional had disintegrated into a seething hatred. _No one else will ever love me? Is that what you’re saying?_

Your throat caught, limbs shook. _Fuck you. Fuck you, Levi. Get the fuck out of my sight._ With a closed fist, you pinched the inside of your hand, a futile attempt to ground yourself. In a way, it worked, you managed to hold back any swears and instead muttered, “I’m going to lay down.”

He diluted likewise, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Deliberately avoiding the other’s eye contact, you both went your separate ways. In that moment, neither of you felt you would care if those paths ever reunited. While you felt that you were living in separate worlds - certainly, to have been seeing things so differently, there must be some disconnect - when you slammed the doors to the bedroom and bathroom respectively, the truth was that you were in the exact same situation. The sound of being closed off so harshly, without the sight of the other, now alone and bitterly alone, it was unknowingly the most alike you had felt all day.

// // //

The moment you heard the faucet run was the exact moment that your tears began to flow as well. It was something you could not help - crying after a huge fight. They were distinct from the typical tears of sadness. It was not a mere weeping, you would start sobbing. The entire scene was far from pretty: tears would gush down your face, your skin would get hot and rashed, with a stuffed nose, you would have no choice but to breathe out of your mouth, only making your cries even more audible.

Past the other side of the wall, even under the drizzle of the showerhead, he could hear you.

For a few split seconds, his built-up armor kept him numb, but after only a short while, your sadness pierced its way straight to his heart.

It was no longer an issue to him, who was right and who was wrong. _Who gives a shit?_ Once he heard you crying, it flipped an innate switch for him. All prior quarrels washed down the drain with his turn of the handle. He wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his hair a few times, wet bangs slicking to his face. With haste, urgency, and an inherent forgiveness, he flung open the door and came into your bedroom.

His eyes widened and softened at your sight. You faced away from his side of the bed. Your body was curled into the fetal position, shaking. You had moved yourself as far away as possible - so far that your legs and arms dangled off the edge of the mattress.

In this heap of your own tears, you looked so pathetic, but the way he saw it: you had never needed his love more than this moment. Hurrying to your side while also ensuring your comfort, Levi was both careful and swift in joining you in bed. Still, you could not get yourself to look at him. His words had stung you deep, there was no way he could have forgiven you so quickly, _right?_

Cautiously, considerately, Levi met his front to your back, making a perfect C that met your body from head-to-toe. An arm around your stomach tugged you closer, placing his lips right at your ear. He spoke softly, “It’s okay. It’s okay…” A blend of confusing emotions caused you to whimper. At your sounds, he soothed you further, perfectly, as he always did, “I’m here, you’re okay, it’s okay…”

You backed yourself even closer into him, allowing not an inch between you. Just as his grudge had melted away as he heard you cry, your resolve had likewise disappeared when you felt him pressed against you. In such a moment of weakness, you could not refuse any help, you needed all that you could get regardless if it came from him - no - especially if it came from him. You exhaled shakily, “Oh, Levi…”

Emotions, hormones, the entire situation had you in a spin. One moment, your thoughts were about the fight. The next, about his shift in attitude. All your feelings had been bundled and bound too tightly inside. In grounding yourself physically, one of the first things you noticed was the unmistakable hardening against your curves. His skin was warm and wet, a blanket that comforted like no other. He smelled amazing, too, fresh out of the shower. You were not sure exactly what emotions you were feeling, but one was glaring. Fingers descended to the hem of your shirt - his shirt, actually - and lifted up, revealing yourself entirely to him.

You ground your cheeks against his erection, drawing desperate groans from him. His sighs fell right on your ear, simultaneously riling and relaxing you.

Pent-up emotion needed to be released somehow, some way. There was no better use for this energy than to make you feel good. With a sound determination, he was going to fuck you right, the way his baby girl deserved.

Levi was gentle in entering, making you cry was the last thing he wanted to do. You arched your back into him, wordlessly accepting his length and pleading for more of it. Levi wrapped an arm underneath your back, hand cupping your breast as the other held a firm grip on your hip. With a sturdy tenderness, solid hands rocked you back and forth along with him until he was able to push himself all the way to your back.

You were entirely in his hands, entirely in his care, and he was going to take good care of you. With just the right amount of pressure, he massaged your breast. In all the right spots, he kissed your neck. His pace was perfect as he thrust himself in and out of you.

Any doubts you had felt were disintegrated with each movement. It was obvious in every way that he loved you. Even after a fight, he would shower you with kisses. Even after a fight, you still gave him that surging desire. Even after a fight, in which neither of you were innocent, he would spend his last thread of energy in making it right - making you feel better. All signs pointed that he really truly loved you, and foremost, that he forgave you. The memories of today were in the past. He lived in the here and now and pulled you back with him. _And fuck,_ did it feel good to be back.

The catch in your throat lingered. Your moans were made harsh, amplifying their sexuality. Whimpers were made vulnerable, amplifying your cuteness. With the increase in pitch and pants, words would be inadequate to express what you were feeling, but he knew exactly.

As you shuddered through your orgasm, his strong arms flexed, keeping you stable and secure against him. Being able to bring you such comfort, both emotional and physical, after such a horrible encounter… it was not an ego boost, but rather a swelling in his heart. He had felt like such a fuckup for letting things get so out of hand, for saying things he instantly regretted, but when he heard you call his name in climax, he was assured that making you feel better was at least one thing he could get right. No longer were you crying from pain, but now, from pleasure. _That’s more like it._ In wake of your reconciliation, he began to forgive himself as well - himself coursing through the climax that both of you deserved. 

You had not yet said your “sorry”s, but the apologies were soundly made.

Levi held your trembling body in his arms, tightly as ever. What fools you had been to ever think you could let go. Every relationship had its bad days, and you would be damned if you let them ruin the good years you had spent together.

A calloused hand scratched your back as the other drew your hair back behind your ear. He pressed his soft lips to your cusp before whispering, sending another slew of shivers down your spine. Those words he hurled at you in a flash of disgust, he repeated them now in a passionate confession.

“No one else will ever love you the way that I do.”


	23. Orgasm Denial & Overstimulation

**Kinktober Day 22: Orgasm Denial & Overstimulation**

**WC: 1300 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader**

You had no idea how deeply he would take it - how far he would run with it. Making the sex last, he knew he was more than capable. It was you who had underestimated him and the lengths he would go.

His back against the headboard, your back against his front. His arms around your body caressed you, working all your zones. Your arms at your laps, jerking off his heightened member. The two of you were seated, reclined, in your own bundle of pleasure. His right hand teased, pinched, flicked your nipples. His left hand massaged between your legs: fingers pushing back your folds, running up and down your slit, making perfect revolutions around your swelling bud. You threw your had back over his shoulder and sighed with pleasure, _“Oh, Levi…”_

Soft lips kissed your neck. At just the right strokes of yours, those nibbles absentmindedly turned to startling bites, making you jump in his arms. Your vulnerable shocks jolted him as well, in a starkly different way. Levi dipped his fingers inside, earning a candid moan from you. You backed yourself into him further, closer, wordlessly asking for more. His voice was husky as he jeered, “You like that?”

He jammed his fingers further into you, repeatedly slamming your end. With a “come here” motion, his fingertips played with your G-spot. Levi could work you better than you could yourself and he never let you forget it. You reached your hand back to his undercut, clutching him for support, petting in appreciation. You nodded against his chest, hair tickling his neck, “I - It feels so good, Levi…”

He pumped faster, “Yeah?”

That familiar fire ignited in your core, a welcome heat rising inside, “Y’Yeah…” Your fingernails dug into his skin, seeking stability for the impending surge, “Levi, I… _I…!_ ”

All signs pointed that your climax was nearing, glaringly obvious to both you and him. Instead of letting you coast there, he stopped his motions abruptly.

For a split second, you wondered if you were simply at the apex, but when that flat lasted suspiciously long, you snapped your eyes open and found him at a standstill.

“Oh…?” You wriggled in his arms, “L’Levi…?”

A falsified concern as he brushed his lips against your neck, “Hmm? What’s the matter?”

Your gauge was plummeting rapidly. Before long, your orgasm once near would soon be out of reach. A breathless urgency in your voice, “Wh - What are you...?”

The second your pulsating halted, Levi returned his deliberate touch to your sex. This time, emphasizing exterior stimulation over internal. Instead of thrusting inside, he circled outside and around your clit. With a pang of letdown, you realized: it was already too late to get there from your G-spot. However, that pang of letdown was indeed just a pang. You could not get hung up on it for long. With the captivating sensation that he had substituted in so soon, it was hard to feel anything but immense pleasure. Disappointment and satisfaction blended into a conflicted whimper, one which was sweet on his ears - so sweet, he could not get enough.

His cool and dry fingers were a lovely opposite to your warm and wet pussy. His free hand tweaked your nipples, paying just the right attention to both. His teeth grazed the cusp of your ear: exhales so light that they spun your mind dizzy, sweet nothings so silent that they ran your imagination wild.

Your hand tightened around his cock, grounding yourself and trying to please him. As your muscles began to lose control, however, the integrity in your handjob began to waver as well. At your growing weakness, he was not disappointed in your diminishing performance. Rather, he snickered, _so fucking cute._

You looked down to your torso and lap, taking in the sight. He worked you with such care and intensity, just the thought could drive you wild, let alone the sight and act itself. You arched your back, pushing your breasts deeper into his grip, angling your clit right where it needed to be. He read your reaction perfectly, squeezed even harder, rotated even faster. Telling him was a force of habit, but tonight it seemed to be working against you. If not so caught up in the once again cascading peak, you may have thought better than to show your hand. _“Oh, fuck…”_ You stroked his dripping member in reward, “Levi! _Levi, I’m - !_ ” 

Even more jarring this time, he once again halted all contact. Absolutely pathetic, you could not help but whine, “ _P’Please,_ Levi…” You panted, “I - _I want to…_ ”

Levi brought a finger to your lips in a shushing motion. His voice was calm but had a tinge of deviance that only you would recognize. “Relax. I know exactly what you want.”

Your lips stammered, trying and failing to understand. _What? What does he mean by that?_

Levi slithered out from behind you, catching your nape in his palm and your hips under his forearm, he lowered your back to the mattress. With a meticulous pace, as if this was all just a game, he sauntered himself in between your legs. Elbows hooked at the back of your knees, forearms wrapped around your thighs, hands pinned your hips exactly where he wanted you. He had transitioned so swiftly into this position but was now dwindling just outside of reach - a sinister patience written all over his face.

_Wh - What are you doing?_ Before you could ask, however, he pressed his lips back between your legs - cutting off your question with your own moans. The moment your potential for orgasm slipped away was the exact moment he began to stimulate you again.

You clenched your teeth and grunted. You were so frustrated, so overstimulated, so utterly riled that you found yourself on the brink of tears. _What did I do to deserve this?_

Levi pulled his mouth away from your lips, a string of your fluids and his saliva was the only connection. He answered your unasked question as if he could read your mind. Given his performance tonight, you became more and more aware that he could. “You asked for this, you know.” He bit down hard on your soft thigh. “You wanted this, remember?”

This teasing of his, you would find yourself cherishing it later, but you had grown more than sick of it tonight. You threw your hand in his hair, harshly pulling him to and keeping him at your sex. You were not going to be denied a third time if you could help it, no matter what it took. Tangling your fingers in his locks, you pushed his entire face to your vulva, dragging his forehead, nose, lips, up and down and up and down. “ _This_ is what I asked for!” Punishment mixed with pleading, making his dick twitch in response. “Give it to me, Levi, _please._ ”

You felt him chuckle against your skin and only then did you know that you were truly in for it. Nails pressed so deep that they left imprints of crescents. His mouth sucked so hard that you could hear smacks. His tongue flicked so fast, you saw stars.

At last, you both got what you wanted. Your climax seized your entire being, and suddenly, it all made sense just why he had done this to you. By miles and more, it was the most powerful orgasm you had ever experienced. Your ears rang, head hurt, every part of your being was on cloud nine. In the midst of your peak, he shoved his fingers into you as well, reuniting with that tender patch he had so carelessly and carefully abandoned. The overstimulation was likewise overwhelming. All control was lost and expelled - squirted into his mouth. You did not know whether to apologize or chastise. When you looked between your legs, it confused you even more. Both your cream and amusement painted his face.

Despite your raw and throbbing sex straight just inches from his view, he still showed no mercy. You were aching on the brink of pleasure and pain, but that was just it to him. Levi thumbed your cum off his lips and snickered, “We’re just getting started.”


	24. Laidback

**Kinktober Day 23: Laidback**

**WC: 1200 words**   
**Tags: NSFW!, fem!reader, inexperienced reader**

You had experienced a lot in your time, but strangely enough, not so much with sex. With Levi Ackerman your boyfriend, you felt intimidated, like you had a lot to learn. To your surprise and delight, however, he was extremely kind, accepting, patient - the perfect partner to hold your hand through this new adventure. 

Between his bangs, barely coated in sweat, he looked down to you in his lap. You were on your stomach, elbows perched at each side of his hips, hands exploring and experimenting with his member.

Eyes scanned him up and down, drinking up every inch of him. Muscled abdomen flexed with each wave of sensation. His breathing quickened, making his chest rise and fall. Shoulder and arms were outlined in holding you closer. A light blush had spread across his face.

While you felt you were maybe going too hard, too fast, you were actually at the opposite end of the spectrum. He was no one to complain, though. He was sure you would learn with him in time. Foremost, he was elated to have your touch at all. Levi continued to stroke your hair gently, using actions over words to show his appreciation.

Both hands were wrapped around his length, with utmost care, you pumped up and down. Soft and silky hands, though barely a whisper, felt absolutely incredible - a new experience for him too.

Apart from his slight pants and the friction of your skin on his, the room was filled with a silence - one that was comfortable to him, uncomfortable to you. You broke the near quiet with a question. It was almost as if you were asking yourself rather than him, “Can I… Can I, umm…”

Levi brought his hand to your cheek and caressed. He tilted your chin up, forcing an eye contact you so desperately needed. The still soft in his steel-grey eyes was able to steady yours from their shakiness. A patient warmth in his tone, “What is it?”

You gulped, “Can I touch your...?” You stretched out your pointer finger and gestured between his legs. Adorably abrupt, “...your nuts?”

He almost could not help himself, Levi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He supposed there was no more flattering way to ask, no flattering way to ask at all. Somehow, though, the naive nickname you used made him realize just how nervous you truly were. You were so apprehensive, so adorable, he pet your head assuredly, “Of course you can.”

With your left hand, you continued to stroke his member carefully and tenderly. In a subtle motion, you rose your hand further up his length in an effort to get to what was underneath. At that same time was when you reached between his legs, right hand finding and caressing his sack. The newfound hold combined with the inadvertent focus on his tip made him tilt his head back against the bedframe. His eyes fluttered shut and lips parted, releasing the lightest groans he could manage. Truly, his urge was to get even louder and allow himself to let himself and his sounds free, but you were already learning so many new things, he did not want to overwhelm you.

Despite his efforts to muffle, however, his vocals were still alarming to you. Your hands abruptly froze as you looked up to him with concern, “Levi, do you feel okay?”

In the throes of his pleasure, he peeked his eyes open and mustered a reassuring gaze for you, “Y-Yeah…” a short inhale, “it feels… _good._ ”

“It -” you swallowed, “It doesn’t hurt?”

He shook his head hurriedly, “No,” his chest heaved, “not at all.”

Even though you were new to this, it was impossible not to notice how perfectly he fit in your hands, of course - it was even clearer to him. Once you accepted his moans as pleasured rather than pained, you instinctively began to chase them. Each movement that coerced those sounds was one you would repeat and intensify. It was undoubtedly different than how he touched himself, but was markedly better in its own ways.

With each passing second, his reaction became less and less controllable. He gave you the courtesy, “If you keep it up…” you raised your brows attentively, “I’m gonna cum.”

Your instinct was once again to stop in your tracks, but you threw insecurity to the back of your mind, “Do you want to?”

He smirked, breathless, “Do you want me too?”

At last, a tinge of confidence worked its way across your expression, “I was wondering, uh…” Levi bit his teeth, wordlessly beckoning, “can we…?”

The night had been great, but your growing confidence was the sexiest aspect of it all. He teased slightly, encouraging you to speak your mind, “Can we what?”

You cleared your throat, inadvertently making your voice even sexier, “Do you want to cum inside of me?”

In one swift motion, Levi lifted you from the mattress and onto his lap. A hand in the back of your hair pulled you into a passionate kiss, making you melt in his arms. With a swipe of his tongue, he pulled away and spoke against your lips, “There is nothing I would want more.” Levi trailed his finger along your neck and caressed your cheek in his hand, “But what about you?”

Suddenly, it flicked like a switch for you. It was all so clearly spelled out: he loved you, adored you, there was no reason to hold back. A hot fire ignited in your core, and once again, you told yourself as you told him, “I’m ready.”

You lowered your front to his and gave another kiss. This time, you pushed your tongue past his lips. Your unexpected and newfound spirit made him moan into your mouth and thus sent shivers down your spine. When you lowered yourself entirely, encasing him inside you, both of you started to gasp.

Levi reclined his head back against the pillow and bit back his swears. _Fuck,_ you felt incredible. It was he who had more experience, but he had never had this experience. Your sex was so warm and tight, you were the best he had ever felt and it was only your first time. He had already been on the brink of orgasm tonight, now that you gave him this new sensation, he was pulled only further towards his edge. His panting grew frenzied, but even teetering on his own climax, he first checked on you, “H-How does it feel, baby?”

Even with your lubrication, his length stretched you thin. It was all so new yet all so innate to you. Your hips bounced against his, each repetition forcing him further and deeper into you. It was a perfect blend of pleasure and pain, one no part of you wanted to resist. You admitted, “It feels good, Levi...” Your composure was wavering in both your voice and resilience. Breathless, you could not help but speak your mind, “You’re so fucking big… I love it.”

At last, it was you who had surprised him. In just one night, you had gone from completely shy to borderline slutty. This rapid switch was both riling him to and pushing him over the edge. Levi placed two carefully strong hands at your waist and warned, “Babe, I’m gonna… Is it alright if I…?”

You pushed your palms to his chest, giving even more leverage in your fucking, “Cum in me, Levi…”

That was it. With your demand, riding, and - most importantly - with you, you had worked him to that climax that you and he had craved for an unspoken and lengthy amount of time. Levi clenched his teeth, trying to withhold any gasps that might shock you. As you rode through your finishes, you pressed your teeth to his lips, bit down, and pulled slightly, releasing both of your once barred breaths.

Coming down from your high, your eyes met in a tender gaze. A few recovering breaths filled the air, wordlessly communicating: you were always safe with him.


	25. Choking

**Kinktober Day 24: Choking**

WC: 1000 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, consensual choking

A hand at your breast, kneading your skin and pinching your nipple. A hand at your neck, caressing and squeezing. His solid cock thrusting in and out - up and up. These three points of contact kept your entirety pinned to the wall. With such few connections, each one had to be incredibly strong to support you. Thankfully, he was.

You looped your arms over his shoulders. One hand where his undercut met his locks. One hand scratched his defined back - sharp nails leaving marks. You wrapped your legs around him - thighs at his waist, calves around his back - not only to sturdy yourself but also to keep proximity as close as possible. Your hips hugged around him caused the angle between your legs to contract, making your walls grip around him even more.

The rewarding clutch at the back of his head, the reassuring nails digging into his back, the new and sudden tightness you provided, Levi immediately sensed and immediately reacted to them all. Steel grey eyes peeked up to you through obsidian bangs and silently conveyed: while you were the one in his arms, he was the one wrapped around your finger.

You looked down to your lover, taking in his sight. Hair was coated in a light sweat. Chest heaved with quickening breaths. Abdomen, arms, neck, all had shadows of protruding veins. All signs pointed: he was straining. But somehow, the hold on your neck did not match that displayed intensity. Your heartbeat accelerated, realizing this was the perfect opportunity to ask for what you always wanted.

You brought two hands atop his, pulling him closer and tighter around your throat. A mix of excitement and embarrassment mustered in a slight whisper, “Choke me.”

Levi’s jaw fell, exhilarated eyes met yours. His only response was an increase in his pace and pants, at which you repeated, “Choke me, Levi…” You crossed your legs even tighter around his torso, a desperate yearning pooled between your legs. “Please… Please, Levi…”

You squinted your eyes open and gave a deliberate stare. There was a tinge of perplexion and a slew of surprise written on his face. It was almost as if he was asking, _is that what you really want?_ To get what you asked for, you knew you had to reassure him with all of your being. Considering you wanted this with all of your being, that was not hard. You arched your back against the wall and begged, “I want it! I want you… to choke me!”

The desperation and urgency in your voice, he had never heard it before. With this pleading of yours, there was not a single part of him that thought to deny you. Satisfying you was an innate determination. He knit his brows and twitched his lips into a snarl. In an ironic twist, loosening and tightening his constraint were the same thing. After one last look of understanding, your wishes came true.

His hand cupped around your neck, fingertips massaging just beneath your jawline. Even though you had asked for it, fantasized about it for years, his choking caught you completely by surprise - taking your breath away in every sense of the word. At first, the deprivation felt slight, but with each half-measured breath, the change grew exponentially. Before you knew it, you were thinking backwards, seeing double, on the brink of heaven and hell.

While the choke itself started to take hold, the fucking between your legs demanded more than you could comprehend. Feeling his fingertips imprint around your neck, watching you succumb entirely to him, having your complete trust and control, without even a conscious effort, his hips started to rock with an instinct of their own. It may have been your kink, but its symptoms were contagious.

An overwhelming pressure had built at both your ends. Swelling in your head, aching between your legs, both of you knew: all of you belonged to him. Your sex, your love, your life, all you had was in his hands - in his control - and neither of you would have it any other way.

An endearing bloodshot in your eyes, a lovely purple in your lips, it was clear to you and him both: your limit was rapidly nearing. You curled your fingers over his, giving your airways barely an inch to say, “L’Le -” you coughed heartily, shaking in his grasp, _“Levi…!”_

The look in his eyes was both kind and malicious, giving you contradicting chills. He teased, “What is it?”

He squeezed even tighter, forcing you to bring both hands to your neck. Inconsistent airflow made you stutter, “I’m - ! I…!” _I’m cumming. I can’t…_ The lack of oxygen played tricks on your head, forcing you to forget which was more important.

There was no one who could read you better, no one whose hands you would rather be in. What you could not say, he could easily understand. With a perfect pressure, his hand caressed your neck. With a perfect dexterity, he played your nipple. With a perfect pace, he rammed his entire length into you, slamming you hard against the wall.

The orgasm he gave you, the choke he held you in, gave you a headrush you had never felt before. A ringing in your ears, stars in your sights, a pulsing through panic and pleasure all seemed to drag on with no end - but you would never think to complain. 

Seeing you - feeling you - convulse through your climax only caused him to do the same. Your walls clenched tight around him, reciprocating upon his member the clutching sensation he had given you. You snickered: though he had his hands around your neck, you had made him breathless all the same.

The entire scene was better than you had ever imagined - but that was the epitome of the relationship itself. You both provided the other with neverending thrills. If the surprises were to stop, that would be the biggest of them all.


	26. Clothed Sex / Frottage

**Kinktober Day 25: Clothed Sex / Frottage**

**WC: 1100 words**   
**Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, quickie**

_“I_ mpossible” was not in his vocabulary. With all he was capable of, you knew to never underestimate Levi Ackerman. Still, when he halted the training session for a 10-minute break, gave you that look, and dragged you into his office... even for him, it was ambitious to say the least.

His impossible-to-match stride had you stumbling behind him throughout the halls of the barracks. With a hushed urgency, you rustled, “Levi! What are you…?” He shot a glance back at you, bangs swaying, steel-grey eyes wordlessly read, _Shut it._

You lowered your voice and grabbed hold of your belts, “It takes me 20 minutes to get these damn things off!” Once again, he looked back, this time reading, _And…?_ This time, you reciprocated, using facial expressions instead of words. Levi tilted his brow, answering your unspoken question in an uncharacteristic playfulness, _That’s the point._

At first, you felt downcast about the idea of clothed sex. But then, you remembered that you actually had plenty of experiences with it, all good ones at that. Riding your pillow, throwing a sheet over your vibrator, keeping your panties on in masturbation, they had all been awesome and had all been solo. Add Levi to the mix, and suddenly, all unease was demolished. You had gone from doubtful disappointment to an ecstatic enthusiasm. Even if not for the time crunch, you could not wait to get started.

You slammed the door behind you loudly, newfound energy nearly uncontainable. Deviant hand reached to his collar, pulling him by the cravat and tossing him onto the bed. Your tenacity drew a satisfied smirk and chuckle from your captain. Your confidence had him so captivated, he forgot his own standards: he brought his boots onto his covers, kicking off his pristine sheets, pressing his back to the headboard. You swung your leg wide over his hips, thighs beside his, instantly pressing your sex to the bulge in his pants.

The starch canvas of his pants was both thin and rigid, simultaneously providing close contact and persistent pressure. At the lower end was a solid square patch - a bundle of seams. In the middle, his stringent leather skirt - the texture amazing, folds even better. At the very top, near his navel, a thick and stiff belt - a cold hard metal buckle to boost. The layers of fabric pushed your already wet panties along and into your slit - silky threads caressing all the right bits. It felt fucking incredible, worlds better than all of your prior frottage. Already, you scoffed at yourself for thinking sex with Levi could ever be anything less than perfect. If he could have seen past the immense pleasure on your face, he would have picked up signs of your earlier doubts. Then, you could only imagine how else that leather belt would have been put to use. At the thought, you let out a high-pitched moan and let your velocity grow faster - instantly magnifying your arousal beyond your own grasp.

A desperate search for the stability he provided: palm at his undercut, fingers in his hair, arm around his shoulders. Finding it, you held him as tightly as you could - never thinking to let go. Strong hands grabbed your sides, keeping you close, bringing your body up and down his member. He loved having your pleasure in his hands, but he also loved when you took control and chased it yourself. Tonight - he held you, you rode him - the best of both worlds.

Your arms wrapped around him, tugging his head in between your breasts. Levi nudged your tan jacket aside, sneaking his head underneath. Even though your shirt was still entirely on, not one button undone, he was well-familiar: instantly locating and nibbling your tits. Even if blindfolded in the pitch-black of night, find his way around your chest would never be a challenge.

His warm, clear saliva soaked through your shirt, instantly dampening your nipple. Feeling your hardened bud in his mouth made his mind run wild. _No bra, huh?_ Even on a hot summer day of long and grueling training, you had went without. His erection surged, ego inflated, _All just for me?_

His revitalized desire worked you from head to toe. Tongue flicked, teeth bit, piercing through your white button-down. The length in his pants solidified and grew. The tent in his pants towered, making it even easier to ride him, easier to chase your high, easier to get there.

Your clit had swollen to its max: it was no longer about trying to find the right spot, at this point, it was impossible to miss. The friction was inescapable, climax inevitable. The pressure you had built and built was about to reach its threshold, made evident by your looming loss of control. Your hands twitched at the back of his neck, the first nerves beginning to sing. Your lips started to stammer, barely mustering, “Levi, I -” Chills coursed throughout your body, summoning a vibration at the critical point of contact. Your voice cracked, “Levi, _I…_ ”

Even without words, the evidence was more than obvious to him. Levi threw one hand in your hair, one hand at your nape, tugging you closer to him. He peppered your neck with kisses before bringing his lips to the cusp of your ear. His voice was a harsh yet pleading whisper, “Cum…” He thrust his hips up off the bed, deepening your contact, drawing shocked gasps from you. The way that you always warned him, as if he had not witnessed so many of your orgasms - the way even just his slightest movement could make you a hot mess. _So fucking cute._ Levi pet your head and snarled. “Cum for me, princess.”

The cascading head rush made your thoughts incoherent, speech even more so. Your pants turned rapid, to a pace that nearly alarmed him, to an intensity that made you interrupt yourself, _“L-Le… Le’vi…”_ You threw your head forward, burying yourself in the warm crook of his neck, “I’m I’m…!”

Slender fingers tangled themselves in your locks, slamming you down onto his lap. In the height of your climax, you peeked your eyes open, at last seeing what you had been too self-centered to notice. Not only was your peak nearing, but his as well. His eyes were squint shut, face scrunched, chest heaving through waves of his own pleasure. Underneath your convulsing core, you felt the telltale twitch of his dick followed by a warm saturation of fluid that seeped through the fabric and enriched the pleasure that had already peaked.

Rather than in the bedroom, in bed, in the arms of each other, the two of you caught your breaths on the way back to the grounds. Somehow, you were more tired, more sweaty, more out of breath than you had been before he called the 10-minute break. Anyone who dared let the thought cross their mind, however, got laps courtesy of Captain Levi.

Life had its perks.


	27. Oral, hair pulling, fingering

**Kinktober Day 26: Oral, hair pulling, fingering**

**WC: 1400 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, Reader receiving**

Levi Ackerman was never one to rush things. It was frustrating in some ways, exhilarating in others, but always a positive. It had taken years to finally get together, but after all that established history, the relationship had a sound and solid foundation. With that built-up trust, you knew he was not in it for the wrong reasons, not just for the sex. The sex itself, though, was also subject to his speed. For hours on end, he would tease you to - maybe even outright deny - your orgasm. Likewise, all the foreplay you needed, he would always provide, never complain, never tire out. His pace could feel agonizing or amazing, but always astounding. Tonight, you were thankful to be on the amazing end, thankful to have him in between your legs.

Moonlight and dim candles were your only illumination. The bed was newly made, sheets taut and pristine, covers fresh out of the dryer were still warm underneath your body. Levi had tousled his hair, spritzed his cologne, in every way - he had made the night perfect. You had been without him - without his touch - for so long, it had become his mission: he was going to make your reunion so memorable that you would forget all that time you had been apart.

Placing one knee on the mattress, his hands began their crawl over your reclined position. Chest parked over yours and he leaned forward for a quick kiss. A swipe of his tongue and a bite on your lip before he trailed down your jawline, neck, breast, down and down and down. He had kept you waiting all week - and while he may make you beg another night - his good girl had earned her reward ten times over. Really, if anyone should be asking for it, it should have been him.

Dry palms capped your knees, pulling apart with a gentle haste. The air quickly kissed the space between your legs. Having been so long without stimulation, just the slight breeze made your nipples perk and your fire ignite. The first hints of your arousal began to drip. A sleazy stare, Levi licked his lips in instinct. He wasted no time: elbows hooked at the back of your knees, hands gripped at each side of your hips, before you could even react, his warm and wet tongue had started its work. Throughout the length of his expedition, you had managed just fine. But the moment that you felt his tongue again was the moment you realized just how sorely you missed him. A sharp inhale, you twitched at his touch.

At your immediate submission, he could already tell: you had waited for him all this time - waited for his sex all this time. A satisfied smirk spread across his lips. He ate you out the way you deserved. Just as you had gone so long without him, he had gone so long without your taste - the honey in his tea on a cold winter day.

“You taste so good…” Levi flattened his tongue across your entire middle, taking a slow and thorough lick. Against your clit, he moaned, “...so fucking good, baby.”

It was not only his words, but his actions that evidenced as well. He nodded his face up and down - his brow, nose, lips, taking you all in. Two slender fingers pressed entirely to your folds, knuckles hooking around your flaps and tugging apart. He had exposed your next layer - deeper, slicker, even more sensitive than before - giving him complete and total access.

At just his tongue’s first touch of your new and tender area, he had you completely incapacitated. A shriek escaped from the depths of your throat. While in any other setting, that sound would have scared him, tonight, it satisfied him. Your back arched against the mattress, innately trying to leverage yourself further in his mouth. You flung your left hand back behind your head, in that pillow, desperately seeking a clutch of stability. Right hand thrust forward - hard and fast - into his raven locks. Nails scratched his scalp. Fingers curled in his hair - making knots, tangles, and a fist that you could guide him around with. Instead of having to manifest and express carefully thought-out articulate directions, you could get what you wanted instantly with just a simple yank here or there, and that you did.

Tendons flexed as you pushed and pulled. From the neck up, all of him was brought exactly where you needed him when you needed him. At your command, you expected protest or distaste from your typically dominant partner, but there was no sign of dissatisfaction. In fact, only the total opposite. Past half-shut lids, you made eye contact with your lover, one that thrilled just as much as the sex itself. Steel-grey eyes were still and steady, shamelessly drinking in your entire appearance: enchanted by all of you.

Calloused fingertips ran up and down your walls, nails delicately scraping the silky traces of your arousal. His left hand stayed, continuing to swipe your sides. Right hand trickled to his mouth where he licked off your cream. Your clean freak sucking off his filthy fingers , at his sight, lubrication leaked down, soaking his digits even more. Levi parted his painted fingers into a V shape, flicking his tongue just above the vertex. He expressed his desire, “I’ve been waiting for this…” The tip of his tongue licked up more of your fluids, “I’ve been waiting for this all fucking week…”

A slew of visible shivers was sent down your spine. He had seduced you into a spiral, making your sentiments harder and harder to speak, “Y-Yeah?”

A single chuckle was a breath of hot air on your skin. Levi rubbed his face along the inside of your thigh and spoke into your softness, “Oh, yeah…” He shot a glance your way, a suave side-eye. “What?” A swipe of his tongue. “You don’t believe me?”

His voice dripped with his trademark blend: teasing, allusion, seduction, that special tone always preceding his surprises. Jaw dropped, suspense had you stammering, “I - I _umm…_ ”

“I didn’t even make it one day.” His tongue made art on your skin - painting you with his saliva, “In fact, I did it every day…”

You raised your brows in curiosity. With the immense pleasure he provided, it took all the rest of your mental capacity to follow along. With a rock in his hips, he made his story more legible.

“I did it so much, so loud, called your name every time... I thought you must’ve heard me.” A kinky confidence in his tone spelled out so clearly for you: how exactly he had spent his nights away.

A satisfied smile was impossible to hide. “You’ve been so bad, Levi...” You pulled his hair harder, forcing him straight into your cunt, complete disregard for inflicting pain. He deserved it, after all. “Such a bad boy, huh?”

He obliged wholeheartedly, thrusting his tongue into your channel, fucking you with every inch of the wet and wild muscle. “Yeah, so bad...” speaking between dives, he owned up, “only for you...”

Your chastising was cut off by a series of breathtaking waves. Lips parted. You clenched your teeth in an attempt to maintain your control, but with being touch-starved for so long, so Levi-deprived, your efforts were utterly futile.

Tongue turned sloppy, doing his damndest to taste and please every inch of you. His thumb was a perfect match to your clit: direct and full contact, circling this way and that way. In an unpredictable rhythm, he changed his speed, rotation, direction, everything. Based on each of your split-second reactions, he knew exactly how to play you, he knew exactly what you needed.

You clamped your thighs around his head, tugging him by the hair one last time - getting him and keeping him in place. A climax that had been craved long before tonight was released entirely into his mouth, his face, even his bangs. You squeezed your legs around him even tighter in an inescapable headlock. The immaculate sensation you felt allowed no room for consideration. Each second of this orgasm was one you would crave to the bitter end, no matter how self-centered it may be. _I’ve earned it. She’s earned it._

At the last of the fireworks, when you could feel again, hear again, see again, your eyes fluttered open to find him. It was not just a sex dream, not just a fantasy, it was even better. He was here, home, in between your legs, in your bed. With a swift wipe from his wrist, he peeked to you past soaked bangs.

“It’s good to be home.”


	28. Formal Wear & Gloves

**Kinktober Day 27: Formal Wear & Gloves**

**WC: 1800 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, slight voyeurism**

You had not really thought over what Levi would be wearing, you were too wrapped up in getting yourself ready to think about anyone else’s appearance. When you first laid eyes on him tonight, though, you found him better than anything you could have dreamt of. Really, when it came to Levi, you did not have to fantasize, but pale moonlight, slow music, and a sharp black tux could do no harm.

Three swift knocks on your door broke you out of your concentration. With only one shoe fastened, you hobbled to the door, clutching the handle for balance and letting him in. Suddenly, your heels were not the only reason you were tripping. When you opened up, you almost did not recognize him. His hair was slightly gelled, shoes so shiny that you saw your reflection, it was the first time you had seen him this dressed to the nines.

Your reach extended with a mind of its own, fingers scooping his collar and pulling him through the door frame. “Look at you…”

A slight smirk, taking in your appearance and appreciation, “Cleaned up, you’re not half bad yourself, brat.” With his undermined way of speaking, his infatuation was clearly spelled out - your feelings undoubtedly mutual.

Even though the compliment had simple face value, any sentiment was ramped up when it came from a man in a suit, even more so your captain. Jitters all over were unable to hide, earning a couple chuckles from your date. The seductive charm he always had was multiplied. In just this first exchange, you were already helpless.

Hand trailed from his collar to his tie. Loosening a bit, you pulled him towards you and suggested, “Maybe we could be fashionably late…” 

A strong hand met yours at his knot, bringing you into a handhold instead. “Not tonight, we can’t.”

Your vision was clouded and he knew it. There was no way either of you would get away with being tardy to this event. With a diagonal tilt of his chin, he gave a glance that read _you know better_ before offering his elbow and beckoning for yours. You crossed your arms, tapped your foot, and tested the waters. However, he did not budge, not anywhere but his eyes. Steel grey gaze solidified and he cleared his throat, a sequence that always meant: _Get over here, little lady._

You rolled your eyes and huffed, throwing in the towel and linking your arm with his. He lived on the edge at the most dangerous times but played it safe at the most innocuous times. It was one of your biggest differences, in your mind, one that was sure to change.

// // //

Levi was not the only one. It turned out that almost everybody in the regiment was unrecognizable tonight. In lieu of green capes, brown boots, and ODM gear, the Scouts’ uniform had been exchanged for tuxedos and gowns at this black-tie affair. Levi sensed your eyes taking in everyone else, he wanted your attention and yours alone. He tightened his hold on your hand and escorted you to the dance floor.

It was not that he was thrilled to dance necessarily, it was that he was even less enthused by the idea of exchanging pleasantries with the guests. In the upscale capital of Mitras, the nobles were all lining up to speak with humanity’s strongest. Underneath the superlatives, however, he saw himself as nothing more than a thug from the underground who had a handle on blades - a man who had little, if anything, in common with these stuck-up aristocrats. Over the years and events, tasting Hors d'oeuvres, sticking beside Erwin, even hiding in the coat room, none of them had been able to protect him from the curious. Interrupting a slow dance, though, not even these citizens would be so arrogant. He never used you, but having a girlfriend had its perks.

Hands cupped together in Cs, palms pressed, thumbs hooked around the other’s. At a sound distance, you were able to scan his entire outfit. The jet black suit was a flawless match to his obsidian hair. The white button-up accented his light skin tone. Of course, all garments were ironed, pressed, and splashed with hints of his cologne. The details were what really captivated you. Just as you started to succumb was the moment he pulled you closer. With each song, your dances grew less and less polite: chests meeting, hips touching, toe to toe. _No, it’s everything about him._

Chills cascaded throughout your body. This close, he felt them just as you did. Levi teased, “You cold?”

Some senses were dulling, some sharpening, you failed to pick up on his sarcastic tone. You bit your lip and shook your head slightly, “That’s not it.”

“Mm?” His intonation rose as his hands fell to your hips, drawing a few more shivers, “What is it then?”

You looked to your feet and stammered before lifting your gaze to his. A sparkle in your eyes told him all, “I like the way you look tonight.”

“Yeah?” His grip tightened, bringing you just close enough to whisper, “It’s just for you.” A split second bite at the cusp of your ear, “You know that, right?”

You closed your eyes and shuddered, exhilarated nerves making vibrations between you. You had no idea how long or how short the night had been thus far. All you did know was that since the moment you saw him at your door, you had not been able to get him off your mind. In fact, each passing second only further cemented your craze.

For the first time all night, your gaze deliberately left him, but with good reason and bad intentions. Two quick glances around the room affirmed: his eyes were the only ones on you. All others were caught up in conversation or in choreography of their own. You snickered in a deviant delight. Maybe it was optimism. Maybe it was the truth. Maybe it was the work of hormones. Who knows? But all of your being was screaming to you: _You can get away with it._

A smirk you could not hide tugged at your lips, “Levi, darling…” a fabricated bourgeois tone, “I’m thirsty...”

He raised his brows knowingly at which you played up, “Would you be so kind as to…” you trailed your fingers from his neck to chest to abdomen, down down down. “...as to fetch a refreshment with me?”

Levi took your touch from his chest, brought you to his lips, and spoke against your fingertips. “Just what kind of date would I be?”

// // //

It was one thing you two had in common: no care for bells or whistles. Some seclusion, a flat surface, that was all you needed. A bed, a desk, even a vertical wall would do. The second you found that, it did not matter if it was a bedroom, a bathroom, in the case of tonight - a closet, you were at each other like no tomorrow. You had the nature of the Scouts to thank for that.

Dragging him here, your knuckles were bright and plans dark. With each hurried step you took away from the crowd, the further out of sight and out of mind they became - the freer your inhibitions grew, even going so far as to loudly slam the door behind you.

With the door slam came your snap. In an instant, you were at his neck, sucking love marks from his jawline to his clavicle. You breathed against his dampened skin, “I don’t think you know what you’re doing to me.”

In this tight, hot, dense space, your pheromones were raging. Levi brought a hand beneath your chin and tilted up with both haste and tenderness. He bit your lip and tugged before speaking into your mouth, “Oh, I think I do…”

Levi hiked up your skirt, bringing his hands to the back of your thighs. His nails made crescents in your skin as he, in one swift motion, lifted you up and pushed you against one of the four tiny walls. Satin gloves were lovely on your skin, even nicer than sheets, as he snuck his fingers past your panties and to your moistened slit. The folds in his fabric felt incredible on yours. You stuttered, “I - I like your gloves…”

“Ahh?” His interest had piqued, “I thought you would.”

_Huh?_ Even in the dark of this closet, your expression was clear to him. He brought his hand to your nape and tugged down, bringing your ear to his mouth once again, “Didn’t I tell you…?” He ground his lengthened member between your legs, hips rocking with their own volition. “This is all just for you, princess.”

Jaw fell to the floor. Your impression had been that you were the needy one, that this excursion would have been a surprise to him. Instead, in just one exchange, did you learn that you were the one who had played into his hands. _All just for me?_ Your head, your discipline, was truly spinning out of control.

At a volume you may not had otherwise reached, you were shouting just feet away from the public, “Fuck me, Levi…” a series of desperate pants interrupted, _“...now, please…!”_

His low growl and surging erection conveyed, he was also releasing his reins. By your neck, he kept you pinned against the wall as he unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped himself from the confines of his slacks. Around the outlines of the door, dim lights of the party outside illuminated his dripping length, making you lick your lips in anticipation.

Tension had been built up all night, he wasted no time. With a deep drawback and full forward thrust, he sheathed his entire length into you - so far back that, with the addition of his hands at your hips and breasts, three points of contact kept you upright. You dug your nails into his back, claws oscillating up and down his section as you bit your screams down on his neck. He grit his teeth, barring gasps of both pain and pleasure meant for your ears only. Once again, with haste, his hips began their instinctual pace as they had so many times before - this time, with an added hurry.

Silk white gloves kneaded your neck, sandwiched your nipple. The flawless traction made your hairs stand on end, your buds peak in his pinch. The thought that he had saved these just for tonight - _just for me._ Within this fantasy you were living, you got even more lost in tantalizing thought. He relished your sight: eyes rolling in the back of your head, skin prickling, body yearning. Already, he knew: he was whipping these out again - more often, too. Along with you, his mind began to wander, thinking up even more ways he would put them to use in the future. Anticipation rose. Rate accelerated. 

From base to tip, he was _so fucking big_. He filled your need, hit all your spots with each and every fuck. With the formal foreplay you had been engaged in all night, your lubrication told you and him both: you would not need - could not last - too much longer. You threw a hand at the back of his undercut - leverage - and arched your back against the wall for that last-needed angle, that last-needed stimulation. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, allowing not an inch between you, “Levi, I… _Levi, I…!_ ”

“Cum.” He grunted, reaching his own as well. _“Cum for me…”_

This was what you wanted all night, you and him both. All of your muscles tensed around him, seizing him as all yours. A handful of thrusts combined with your rhythmic clenches brought you both to orgasms that took heaven and hell to bind. In your flurry of gasps and groans, neither of you truly knew how well you had kept quiet. If the pleasure you felt was any indicator, though, you were thankful for thick walls.

As you came down from your highs and the ringing stopped in your ears, it was just the moment you heard the band restart, right outside and rather loud. Breathless, you snickered.

_Another song. Another dance._


	29. SubLevi & Praise & Pegging

**Kinktober Day 28: SubLevi, Praise, Pegging**

WC: 1400 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, sub!Levi, pegging

_Thanks for the request and for your patience! I hope you enjoy. ~~Sub~~ Levi is absolutely the death of me._

No matter how many times you had tied him up, each of his submissions managed to take your breaths away, both of yours. Each of your inhales felt calculated as you watched him pant on the mattress. You were just as helpless to him as he was to you, but in these roles, you would never admit it.

* * *

You smirked, satisfied, you had really outdone yourself this time. Elastic black straps bound his wrists to his ankles, keeping his arms straight down his sides and flat against the mattress. Cold metal bar at his feet kept his legs spread apart, displaying just enough room for you to squeeze between. At the height of it all, a leather necklace - bound to metal links - secured his neck to the bed frame with only slight leeway. When you purchased the chain choker, even with his enthusiasm, you wondered if you were going too far. As you took him in now, though, all qualms were quelled. _Goddamn_ if he did not look amazing in it.

One hand on your hip enforced your dominant stance. The other stroked your strap-on. “I know I can make it fit…” Your eyes turned sharklike, “The only question is if you can take it.”

His eyes drifted down your body, taking in every inch of your skin. The lower he scanned, the redder he turned. At last, landing at your harness and its length, Levi licked his lips and groaned, “I can take it.”

From the foot of the bed, you smiled, hiked a knee, and began your slow crawl, joining him up there. Right hand propped at the side of his head kept you suspended above him. Left hand brushed his bangs aside, clearing his forehead for some light kisses. He tilted his chin up, silently beckoning to meet your lips. Instead, you went everywhere but there. Tongue traced his temple, jawline, neck. At his clavicle, you bit down. Lungs heaved at the sting, making his warm and sweaty chest meet your latex-clad breast. Hearts beat against each other, silently conveying the mutual adoration of this dom-sub relationship. Beneath the divots of your teeth, the metallic taste of his blood began to dwindle under the skin. You thought about piercing him, but coincidentally, it was the same moment your silicone rubbed against his member, drawing shameful moans. Suddenly, you were reminded that he was already in for enough pain tonight. With a brief kiss, you left his neck alone, sucking dainty bruises down along his chest, abdomen, and V. After what felt like both an eternity and an instant, you found yourselves where it mattered.

You reached to the nightstand and tipped the small glass bottle. A slick and cold wet coated your dildo. As you spread the lubrication, it felt nice on your hands. You let out a single giggle, knowing it would feel even better for him.

Levi tucked his knees towards his chest and outward, a not-so-innocent butterfly, but adorable nonetheless. With himself now completely displayed, he whined, “Is - Is this okay, miss?” 

Of course, this was exactly how you always envisioned him. Flexed abdomen curved into a C. Muscled thighs and calves bent to form vertices. Between his legs, all signs showed that he wanted you, needed you, was begging for you. The fact that he had positioned himself like this on his own intuition, no need to be told, you admired his place. “Look at you…” you snickered, _“such a good boy._ ”

He rolled his head back and sighed. You had not even started the real pleasure, but your words of praise already had him in bliss, “Th - Thank you.”

You raised a brow and your hand, silently communicating, _forget something?_ With a tinge of panic, he amended his thanks, “miss.”

A slight smirk, _that’s more like it._ You snuck yourself underneath the loop that was made with his legs and the metal bar. He willingly lifted his hips to meet yours. Just outside his entrance, you dwindled the tip. A schlopping sound was made as you stroked your length up and down and up and down with the water-based lube. “You gonna be able to take it, Levi?”

His yearning was so much, it started to ache: muscles spasmed, lips twitched, erection throbbed. Yet, treading lightly was ingrained in his role. His voice broke with anticipation as he moaned his line. “Anything for you.”

“That’s right.” Just like your dominance over him, his submission had the same dire holds on you too. In a split second, your pupils dilated, core ignited, confidence soared as you thrust into him.

Your new purchase was not only longer than anything you had toyed with before, but was also girthier. Wide and frictional silicone was a test of his muscle - a test of his strength. He gripped the sheets and writhed, biting back the naughty words you never allowed. Steel eyes squinted shut, he failed to realize you were not even halfway in. A sadistic smile spread across your face, knowing the surprise that was to come. You drew your hips back at a tantalizing speed before slamming in again. Each fuck faster and harder than the last.

How desperately he wanted to throw his arm to his face, but your bondage kept his hands so uselessly tied to the feet. The best he could do was turn into the pillow, but that did nothing to hide his pitiful expression - the one you adored. His mouth gaped, gasping for air. Tears brimmed beneath his lids. Cries past parted lips accompanied.

“Oh, Levi, baby…” you softened your pace, not your fucking, “You’re doing so well. Doing so well for me.”

 _“F-For… you....!”_ When he struggled to speak, you knew you had hit the sweet spot. “F-For you, _mas’ter…!_ ”

With each rock of your hips, your infatuations with each other only grew.

You loved the sweat that trickled around his bangs. You loved the pink that warmed across his face. You loved the protruding veins in his neck. You loved that humanity’s strongest was completely and utterly helpless to you. You loved him.

He loved the way your hair fell around your features. He loved the expression that spread across your face. He loved your perked nipples at the tip of bouncing breasts. He loved releasing his reins and submitting to your control. He loved you.

Your gaze descended down his body, admiring his devotion. Even though it was his pleasure you were hitting, his groans that filled the air, you were not sure who was having more fun. “You take it so good, Levi…” you grunted, “ _so fucking good!_ ”

His breath caught in his throat, managing only the weak yet loud _hah_ s and _ahh_ s that made music to your ears. Past clenched teeth, you praised, “I love the way your ass takes me.”

Muscles untensed just enough to peek an eye open. Shivers quelled just enough to arch his back. Further submitting himself fully to you, he had shoved his pained hips even further down your toy. With tears in his eyes, tears in his skin, he would go to any length and accept any length for you.

 _Fuck._ Each passing second, he was only better and better. You reached down to his member, drenched with precum, and began to jerk him.

You stroked him with the same rhythm that you fucked him, providing a pleasurable pattern that still kept him on his curled toes.

Overstimulating in his ass and at his cock, his voice turned a high-pitched whine. “You - You don’t have _to…!_ ”

You wrapped your hand around him tighter, running your thumb in circles around his leaking slit. “No. No. No.” _It’s my pleasure._ “You’ve earned it.”

What you played off as just a courtesy of his role was actually a build-up to his warning. _You don’t have to because I_ “I - I’m gon _’na…!_ ” A handful of pants, _“hah! hah-ahh!”_

Even past the 8-inch length between you, you could feel him convulse around your sex. Hands twitched in and out of fists. Abdomen flexed through waves of his pleasure. A red rash covered his face and chest. Trembling through his climax, his own cum painted a sound white stream all the way from his chin to his hips. If it was not obvious before, it was even more so now: _completely helpless._

_You’ve earned it._


	30. Dom-Levi

**Kinktober Day 29: Dom-Levi & "The Works"**

WC: 1000 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, sub!reader, dom!Levi

The ropes around your wrists and ankles, the hot sting on your cheeks, the dirty talk throughout the night, all of it was already overwhelming. Levi was never one for half-measures, however. Being able to take it was one thing, being able to expect it was another. The blindfold took away your sight, but what you lost there was more than made up for by the heightening of all your other senses.

Bent over his lap, ass stuck straight up in the air, you were utterly exposed to his spanking. You could not see it coming, could only hear the sharp whiff of air as his hand rose and plummeted down. In his riddled strength was also disciplined control. It was not exactly the pain that made you whimper, but rather, how precisely he hit, how shockingly perfect each one was.

A vulnerable sweat began to form, not only amplifying the sound of each slap, but also conveying your increasingly submissive state - the effect he had on you - only you.

Each and every sign of your submission, he noticed immediately. What dominant would he be otherwise? Left hand threw itself in your hair, tugging you upwards, bringing your ear to his lips. Dry palm rubbed your curves up and down in a superficial kindness. Sadism tainted his voice, “Doing alright?” Cleary rhetorical.

All that gasping left your voice weak and breathless. A dry swallow, you sighed, “Y-Yes…” A series of overstimulated trembles made you stutter, “It feels good, Captain…”

Even though you could not see, he still played his part. Raising an eyebrow and tilting his head, “Yeah? But it looks so raw…” He gave your ass a few kneads before, in contrast to his gentle tone, his flexed palm spanked again, harder and faster than all prior. The contact caught you off-guard, forcing surprised squeals to fall past your lips. Levi bit back a chuckle and chastised, “and your screams are truly something.”

Left hand tangled itself further in your hair. Right hand squeezed your cheeks. “Be honest with me, princess…” At your scalp and your skin, fingernails dug crescents, silently demanding and threatening. “Does it hurt?”

“It feels good…” Your hesitation was easily picked up, evidenced by the tightening at your ends. There was no sense lying. He could read you like a book. You bit your lip and gave in, “but it also hurts…!”

“Oh, darling…” he cooed, “I’m only getting started.”

_Huh?_

Before you could react, two calloused fingers pushed past your lips and down your throat. You whimpered and gagged, drawing a couple chuckles from your lover. When he felt your muscles convulsing, desperate coughs nearing, Levi drew his fingers back from your throat, but not past your mouth entirely. Instead, his knuckles hooked around your lips and tugged apart, forcing your jaw to part. 

Ears picked up his brief inhale followed by a raspberry sound. Levi spit into your mouth. You flinched briefly from shock, not disgust. His taste was a warm mint, spreading across your tongue and delighting your tastebuds. Your clean freak had come through even in the dirtiest settings.

Levi clenched his teeth, the sparkling fluid still lingering on your tongue, he grunted, “Swallow it.”

Of course you obeyed. Not only that, but you wanted to swallow more. “More…” you licked your lips. “More please…”

Your begging caused a corner of his lip to twitch. Levi hissed before his saliva once again shot into your mouth. He had expected your dismay, that he might have to force it down, but his sub had surprised him in taking it all in, _such a filthy slut_.

Your speaking was inhibited by his fingers, but still, you managed, “Thank you, master.” You rewarded him with more than just your words. Around his fingers, lips tightened into a circle, teeth kept him there, tongue swirled around each of his intricacies. The scene always worked both of you up. His metallic taste caused your panties to soak. Your delicate touch caused his composure to unwind.

“ _Tch…_ ” he scoffed. “Look at you…” Levi lowered his gaze from your mouth to your entire body, taking in every sign of your reaction: skin glistening, nipples hardening, silk dampening. The control he had over you - all of you, the thirst you had for him - all of him, they made him react just as intensely as you did: heart fluttering, knees weakening, cock dripping. With your blindfold obstructing, he allowed himself a smile as he pet the top of your head, “my little slut…”

Then, in a second, the affirmation morphed. By your hair, Levi tossed you onto the bed - face-first into the mattress. Hands bound behind your back rested just above your hips. Ankles tied together made for just the right tightness in between your legs. With your slick coating his fingers, he used your saliva to lubricate his member, admiring the signs of prior spanking written all over your body.

Muscled front met your curved back. Solid tip met your shining folds. Immediately returning his fingers to your mouth, he used his hand to tug your ear to his lips. A brief and harsh bite on your cusp, he snarled, “Remember - you’ve earned this.”

Then, that pleasure-soaked pain truly began.

// // //

So much could change in so little time. That trembling of yours he had caused and admired earlier, he was now soothing and quelling. An arm around your shoulders, his strong hand held you steady through your shakes. Levi leaned over, kissed your forehead, and spoke against your temple, “You okay?”

Arms wrapped around his torso. Fingertips traced each of his outlined muscles. You turned into his side and nodded.

Each of your quivers caused his heart to do the same. He took a deep sigh, parsing over how he had acted. In the heat of the moment and after the deed, his feelings for you could be so different. A sex kitten who needed to be punished, a cute little thing that needed to be protected, right now he viewed you as the latter and viewed himself as owing a deep apology. He opened his mouth, about to express his regrets when you interrupted.

“Again tomorrow?”

Though your blindfold had been long removed, he let the grin work its way across his lips. 

_A side of me for only you._


	31. Candy

**Kinktober Day 30: Candy**

WC: 1600 words  
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, food play.

From the kitchen, you heard his footsteps nearing. Levi tiptoed down the stairs as he descended towards your location, careful not to wake the little ones he had just put to bed. Getting them to sleep after all that sugar and all that adrenaline had been quite a challenge, one that he would not dare to face again.

By his hand on the railing, he pivoted himself around. His expression was tired and spent, but when he laid eyes on you, all signs of his exhaustion softened. Perched atop the kitchen counter, legs swinging over the edge, you munched on a chocolate bar, one that may or may not had been nabbed. As he neared, you flicked out your wrist in offering, “You want some?”

His smile was just a sliver as he chastised, “You’re bad…” At the same time, he reached into his pocket, laying his stolen candy out on the counter with yours.

You crossed your legs at the ankles and curled your fingers underneath the counter edge. “The kids are asleep?”

Levi brought a hand behind your neck and to your nape, reclining you back against the granite countertop. A hungry hand at your knee worked its way up and up, hiking your skirt above your thigh, hip, waist. Levi pressed his front to yours, bending over and whispering in your ear, “Out cold.”

Shock sparkled in your eyes. As parents, you were lucky to get any privacy whether it was day or night, whether in your bedroom or the master bath, _but the kitchen!?_ The look in his eyes was steady, though. You had not put the kids to bed, he had. He and he alone knew how safe your odds were tonight. You just had to trust him. After years together - being married, raising children - that was not hard to do.

You hooked your elbow at the back of his undercut and tugged him even closer. Against his neck, you muttered, “Sounds like we have some time…”

His voice was soft, statement strong, “Let’s take it then.”

_Our sweet sweet time._

// // //

Halloween was one of those rare nights, along with Tooth Fairy visits and Christmas Eve, that you two could seize for your own. Opportunities like these were so rare, there was no way on Earth you would waste them.

Levi pressed his lips hard and fast against yours, tongue immediately pushing past and demanding their entrance. Levi tangled his hands in your hair, tugging you deeper into the kiss. The lingering bittersweet of chocolate was instantly detected. Delighted with your taste, Levi moaned into your mouth, a delectable idea crossing his mind.

He pulled away briefly. Hands reached above your head where you heard a familiar crinkling. Levi brought the wrapper to his mouth, bit down, and flicked his neck, opening the chocolate in as sumptuous a way as possible. The thin rectangle was wedged between his teeth on top and tongue on the bottom, sweetness already beginning to melt in his mouth.

From his bite above, a few warm drops started to fall on your body. You raised your brows, surprised. He had always been vehement about keeping mess away from the sheets, but that was the thing: there were no sheets tonight. Bedding would stain but countertops would not. Wiping down was much easier than scrubbing. In his steel-grey eyes, his thoughts were spelled out for you: _let’s try something new._

Levi pressed a hand to your breast, keeping you planted against the counter. Slender fingertips traced underneath the back of your heel, propping your legs up to reach his mouth. At your ankle was where he started, tracing the melty chocolate up your calf, knee, and thigh. His tongue below the chocolate, he licked you up the second he painted it down. His delicacy was teasing, making you writhe against the slate. You threw your hand in his hair and sighed, “Levi…”

His eyes peeked up from his half-shut lids, taking in your sight. The corset of your costume had pushed up your curves, making you extra perky in his grasp. His saliva remained, making your legs glisten. Him having hiked up your skirt and tugged down your bodice, you took the last matter into your own hands, reaching down to your panties and yanking them down yourself. Gaze met your sex and Levi licked his lips, Sweeter than candy.

Levi swallowed down the last of the chocolate and immediately started his search for a follow-up. In his scan, stolen caramel seemed so perfect, his enamored mind began to believe, _She did this just for me._ He unfurled the taffy from its wax paper and chewed it for a bit, just enough to make it stretch, before pulling it past his lips and sticking it to you. He placed the sugar all over and sucked it off likewise. The stickiness made his lips linger at your skin just those few seconds longer: slight stings as he pulled away were soothed by the sweetness.

The pattern of pain and pleasure was always unpredictable. The warm and soft texture of the candy was followed by hickeys and bites from your lover. At your neck, nipples, folds, the sensation was even more overwhelming. The taste and the feeling had both of you moaning. Shameless sounds that you tried to keep silent were bouncing off the walls - amplified, echoed, repeated for each other.

The foreplay was delicious, but you were more than ready for the real treat. Fingers intertwined in his locks and scratched his scalp in yearning. Breathless, you pleaded, “Levi, I… _I…._ ” 

Levi pressed a sticky finger to your mouth in a shushing motion. Naturally, you took him in your mouth, tongue swirling around his digits from knuckle to nail, licking off the last of the sugar, or so you thought.

Shaky hands moved to the edge of the counter, barely reaching his belt. You unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped him, revealing a full, sprung, and leaking member. It was your turn to lick your lips.

Instead of his fingers first, he shoved his entire length in. No need to be warmed up. He knew you were ready. Back arched against the countertop and your mouth fell agape. Despite your history, despite your slick, sex with Levi never failed to surprise. You bit on your hand and bit back your screams. You were putty in his hands, but that did not deter. Levi cupped your breasts, pinching your nipples between fingers, and used your curves for leverage. Though weak in the knees, you wrapped your legs around his torso, crossing at the ankles, using actions over words to encourage his stay.

With each thrust in and out, his legs clashed against the cupboards. In your enamored state, you heard it as only a sign of passion. He, on the other hand, interpreted as a noise - a noise that may wake the house - and that would be a true scare. He clenched his teeth and grunted. shifting his weight onto his toes and lifting his heels off the ground. Levi moved his hands from your chest to the backs of your knees, bringing your wrapped legs from around his waist to the tops of his shoulders. The series of moves not only halted the noise but also introduced a brand new angle, one that pushed you over the edge - literally and figuratively.

You threw your hand behind your head and gasped - not only from the rapidly approaching climax, but also the maternal instinct. Ears picked up the swirling and tipping of a cup behind you followed by the spill of warm coffee. You flashed a nervous gaze up to your lover but were instead soothed then intrigued by his expression. No sign of anger from your clean freak, only that of a perfect idea. Levi reached up to the spread and scooped up the whipped cream from your drink. Calloused fingertips met your nipples and painted them with the foam. A barely tolerable temperature on your skin was swiftly licked up by his tongue. Overstimulated below and above, you melted underneath him. Fingers dove to his undercut and pulled him that last length. On the cusp of his ear, you bit down - silencing yourself, sending shivers down both your spines.

With a series of spasms and clenches, you came together. Levi grit his teeth. You nibbled his skin. When it came to managing volume, you were both experienced pros who could only try their best. The tiny inhales and shaky exhales, you had both come to appreciate them.

As the last waves of pleasure crashed, his eyes opened physically and mentally. Your neat freak started to see the scene for what it was. Candy wrappers, patches of sugar, a latte all spilled out. On your bed, it would be intolerable. In your kitchen, he could only shake his head and laugh.

_What a mess._

Levi sucked the white foam off his fingertip, keeping his mouth around his knuckle for an invigorating amount of time. Laughter fell past your lips in a mixture of admiration and seduction. The move was cute and crafty, but on another level, undeniably hot. As he licked the last off, he spoke against his fingers, “What is this, anyways?”

Recovering, you barely managed, “It’s a…” A few interrupting pants. “It’s a pumpkin spice latte.”

A glimmer in his eyes, “If you need an idea for my birthday…”

You offered a sympathetic smile. “I hate to say, but it’s an annual thing.”

_A new annual tradition, then._


	32. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for a wonderful Kinktober! I could not have done it without you. Whether you sent in a request, liked, commented, or enjoyed in any way, I am so thankful to each and every one of you for making this dream come true! Thanks and love you all 👻

**Kinktober Day 31: Vampire**

WC: 1300 words  
Tags: semi-NSFW, fem!reader, brief mention of blood.

It was not your bed, not your bunk, that you were sure of. Other than that, you had no unearthly idea where you were, but truthfully, you did not have time to think about it.

A glove over your mouth. “Don’t call. Don’t cry. It’s pointless.”

Moonlight enveloped your captor in a pale blue glow - one that contrasted the red in his eyes. It was him and only him you could see. In this moment, you were each other’s everything.

His icy breath fell on the cusp of your ear, sending chills down your spine. In his hold, he felt you shiver and brought his gloves up and down your body as if warming you up. It was not warmth he provided, however, rather a blazing red hot. A fire ignited in your core and spread from head to toe. The drastic temperatures were not easy on you. When you grimaced and shook, he snickered. _So adorable…_

Normally, at this stage, he would have succumbed completely to his evil and true self. However, at your struggle, he could not help but feel some pity for _such a cute little thing_. His alter ego peeked through and kindly asked, “You alright?”

The sudden concern caught you off guard, you stammered, “I… I umm…” Really, you felt sick to your stomach, lightheaded, like you were flirting with death, but you just could not get yourself to admit it to his face. It was as if you were trying to stay pretty for him, _but why?_

“Here’s how it goes, sweetheart…” He licked his lips, revealing a pair of shiny and sharp fangs. “I tell you what’s going on, you deserve to know. I’ve rehearsed it a few times,” _a few hundred times,_ “but really, that speech is the real torment. After that, it’s quick and painless: you’re all mine.”

His sentiment was calm and steady, but you only seemed to recall three words: _you’re all mine_. In your mind, the sentence rang on repeat. The way he spoke was not lost on you either - cool, low, swift - further compounding his effect on you.

Levi trailed his hands from your shoulders, down your breasts, and landing at your waist. Grip solidified, keeping you in place. “Stand still, be a good girl, and I’ll make it easy for you.”

That would not be hard: you had no choice. Though his hands were only at your hips, his hold was entire. You could not move a muscle nor even think to.

His voice sounded rehearsed, as if he had recited this for hundreds of sorry girls before you. Perhaps he had. “Really, I have a constant influx, a never-ending supply if you will.” His convictions brought you back to economics class. To him, blood was merely a commodity. His demand high.

“I should’ve gotten here so much sooner. I can’t believe how long it took me.” His tone filled in the blanks, _decades at least._ “This is the perfect place, truly.” A sinister chuckle followed, unnerving.

Satin fingertips rose to your temples, making circles that made you think. “Think about it… a soldier goes missing every so often. Who cares?”

The disrespect for life was both outrageous and fascinating. To someone centuries-old, someone who had stained his hands in blood to survive, how could you expect anything more? Anything less?

It was not only the vampire with you, either. He was absolutely correct that in the Scouts, he fit right in. Almost everyone was guaranteed to go missing at some point, most bodies often never recovered. A fresh new recruit like you, who would notice? Who would bat an eye? Mind spun further. _He’s a captain, right? Reports directly to the commander? Close-knit with the squad leaders? He has been here probably longer than I’ve been alive?_ It was just like he said, no matter who you told, how loudly you screamed, it was pointless. You began to giggle maniacally as tears streamed down your face. _All so pointless!_

Your fret was obvious, and somehow, had thrown him off despite him having done this act a thousand times before.

Levi traced a finger from your clavicle to your chin. “Hang in there, darling.” He caressed your cheek in his palm, enveloped your locks in his fingers. His gloves were delicate, words ominous, “It’ll all be over soon.”

You smiled against his hand, still weeping, “Right.”

Levi cleared his throat, caught his breath, and continued, “In the Scouts, everyone is too stupid or too suicidal to say ‘no’.”

His hands jumped from your cheeks to your shoulders. His clench was tight. Nails dug into your skin. Levi brought his lips to your ear, swiping his tongue and whispering, “But you know what?”

Still, he hovered less than an inch from your skin, “Wh-What?”

“In my countless years with countless victims, I think I’m on to something…” Needle-sharp points grazed from your cusp to your cheek. Chin. Jawline. Neck. _Fuck. This is it._

“Y-Yeah…?”

“I think…” Left hand on your shoulder stayed. Right hand snuck around your shoulder blade, across your back, and to your nape where he tugged you closer. You winced. He cooed, “I think it’s that… they don’t want to say ‘no’.”

You knit your brows, eyes darting back and forth. “That’s crazy, right?” A sliver of manic in his voice, while just a sliver, was also largely audible. “I’m crazy, right?”

Where your neck met your chest, you felt his lips part, tongue prod, teeth snapping. You turned your head to the side, a futile delay, “No!”

Levi stopped in his tracks, “What was that?”

“N-No…” _Please. Please don’t do this._ Somehow, you knew that would not get you far. How many girls had begged him before? How many girls were alive to tell the tale? No, you needed something different.

Eyes peeked open. On the brink of tears, you did not need to fabricate any particular look in your eyes - your utter vulnerability was there already, visible even to someone so heartless. “No, you’re not crazy.”

Levi pulled back further, soundly meeting your gaze. _Keep it up. Keep it up._ “Levi, in your arms tonight, I never once thought to struggle.”

An intrigued smile tugged at the corners of his lips. _It’s working._ “If I could choose to die now, with you, or at the hands of the titans at some distant future…” You gulped, getting so lost in your own lie, you started to question the truth, “I would choose you every time.”

 _Dedicate your heart._ “You can take my blood, my life, I know you need it…” Past tears, you mustered a weak smile, “I wouldn’t be mad.” _No. More than that._ “I would _love_ if it meant that I could please you.”

He had been with a myriad of women, had sucked the blood of all of them, but never in his centuries of living and killing had he met someone like you - someone who made his cold heart beat again, someone who was able to forgive him, someone who was so clearly and madly in love with him.

At your hips, you felt a solidity. At your neck, a shaky exhale. It was clear that he was now the one being seduced, that he was now the one thinking over a plan. If this was your last breath, you were going to draw it right. You threw your hand to his undercut and tugged him to a kiss. You forced your tongue past his lips, his fangs instantly piercing your wet muscle - drawing the first drops of your succulent blood.

At the first taste of each other, you both knew you were helpless.

A fatal mistake.


End file.
